Supernatural-Fanfiction (Partie 2)
by TricksterAngel1992
Summary: Catherine et Danielle étaient autrefois deux jeunes femmes des plus normal. Mais en ce jour, les choses ont bien changer. Elles se croyaient de retour à la vie normal, mais voilà que 5 ans plus tard leur passer les rattrapes. Leur Aventure dans le monde parallèles de Supernatural sont loin d'être terminé ! Et cette fois... Elles ne sont pas seules dans cette nouvelle Aventure !
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau Commencement.**_

Mon nom ? Catherine Marie Denise Geneviève Trudeau Castonguay. Ou tout simplement Catherine Castonguay, plus connue sous mon surnom de Cath' part mes proches. Je suis née le 27 Mars 1992. Étant donné que nous sommes présentement en 2020, j'ai donc présentement 28 ans. Oh… Ça y est, vous vous rappeler de moi ? Eh bien, juste au cas où laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Après tout, les choses ont tellement changé en 5 ans.

En premier lieux, mes cheveux… Vous vous souvenez que je les avais teints en rouge ? Eh bien… Plus maintenant ! En ce jour, ils ont repris leur couleur naturel. Ils ont à présent une jolie couleur blond-châtain plutôt foncé, quasiment brun très pâle. Mes cheveux sont toujours ondulées, voir même plutôt rebelles et frisotants, cela n'as pas changé ils restent indomptables ! Côté longueur, ils sont à présent longs jusqu'aux milieux du dos. D'accord, mes cheveux ont peut-être un peu changé mais… Si ya un truc que n'as pas changé chez moi, c'est bien entendue mes yeux. Ils sont toujours de couleur paire très pâle. Souvent bleus, parfois verts, ou encore quelques fois gris très pâle. Je porte également toujours une paire de lunette, aux verres ovales et avec une fine monture rouge. Côté physique sinon, rien à vraiment trop changer. Je suis toujours une jeune femme avec la peau d'un naturel très pâle. Je préfère donc éviter de rester trop longtemps au soleil, car sinon, je prends facilement des coups de soleil. Malgré qu'ont me dit souvent que le rouge me va bien, je préfère éviter de ressembler à un homard tout de même ! Comme toujours, quoi ! Côté grandeur, je suis de grandeur moyenne rien à changer. Je mesure toujours près de 1M70, pas plus en tout cas. Puis côté poids... Pour être honnête, ça fait très longtemps que je ne me suis pas pesée. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je ne suis ni trop mince, ni trop grassouillette. Quoi que… J'ai peut-être un peu maigrie ses dernier temps.

Pour ce qui est de mon caractère, rien à vraiment changé. À part peut-être le fait que je ne me laisse plus piler sur les pieds comme avant. Les gens en général me décrient toujours comme quelqu'un de très sympathique. Un peu trop timide parfois, mais toujours à l'écoute des autres. Je suis quelqu'un de très ricaneuse, qui adore rigoler. Parfois un peu maladroite, mais à ce qu'ont dit, cela me rend mignonne. Je suis aussi quelqu'un de plutôt réservée, je parle très rarement de mes problèmes personnels ou de moi-même... Je préfère être celle qui écoute et qui console. Malgré ma timidité, je suis quelqu'un qui reste toujours souriante et positive. Peu importe la situation, je me dit toujours que tout va s'arranger. Je suis très patiente et m'énerve que très rarement. Il est vraiment très rare de me voir en colère, voir presque jamais ! J'ai de nombreuses qualités, mais de nombreux défauts aussi. En gros, je suis une jeune femme de 28 ans tout à fait normal et banal. Je suis toujours la même, ou presque !

Vous vous souvenez que j'avais une p'tite amie, Danielle Plinguier ? Eh bien… Oui, je suis toujours en couple avec elle et très fière et très heureuse d'être avec elle. Depuis le temps passé, nous avons réussis à avoir son VISA. Elle vit maintenant avec moi au Canada. Depuis maintenant deux ans, nous vivons ensembles dans un appartement de taille moyenne dans la ville de Montréal. Ma p'tite amie est devenue Artiste-Peinte depuis deux ans, elle adore son métier et elle vend beaucoup de ses Œuvres d'Arts. Elle fait également souvent quelques expositions pour exposés et vendre ses Arts. Pour ma part, ça été un peu difficile côté travaille… Mais je suis maintenant Bénévole-Payer en tant que Aide-Organisatrice dans les Conventions de Supernatural. Eh oui ! Je fais maintenant partie de l'équipe des Organisateurs, je participe à presque toutes les tournées des Conventions de Supernatural. En gros, j'aide les fans à bien se situés dans les Conventions, je m'occupe des billets de photos-op et autographes à vendre et j'apporte parfois quelques boissons aux Acteurs quand ils sont en BackStage. J'adore ce métier ! En tant que Aide-Organisatrice, il n'est pas rare que je croise les Acteurs de Supernatural. Et je dois avouer qu'être en contact avec eux me rend vraiment heureuse.

Vous vous souvenez, de cette grande aventure que j'ai vécue avec Danielle il y a de ça 5 ans ? Il se trouve que personne n'est jamais revenue nous chercher ! Depuis tout ce temps, personne n'est venue ! Danielle et moi, ont n'as donc fini par ce dire qu'ils ne reviendront jamais… Que peut-être ont se faisaient trop d'Illusion. Ont avaient eu une belle aventure, mais c'était maintenant terminer ! Ont avaient fini par abandonner l'idée de retournée dans ce monde parallèle. Après tout, notre vraie place c'était ici… Dans notre monde à nous… Pas vrai ?! Et puis, notre vie n'était pas si mal. Danielle avait un métier qu'elle aimait et moi aussi ! Alors la vie n'était pas si mal ici.

Depuis les deux ans que je suis Aide-Organisatrice pour les Convention de Supernatural, je me sens beaucoup moins seule et beaucoup plus heureuse. Nous sommes comme une très grande famille. Et le fait que je sois Aide-Organisatrice pour les Convention aide aussi Danielle, car elle peut exposée ses Œuvres dans la salle de vente à chaque Convention. Depuis que je fais partie de cette grande famille, je me suis fait plus d'amis et je me sens bien entourés. Nous sommes rarement à la maison et beaucoup en voyage pour les Conventions et les expositions, mais… Ont adores ça !

Bref… Comme vous pouvez le voir, rien n'as trop changé. La vie normal continue et je suis plutôt heureuse avec tout ça. Nous sommes présentement Mercredi le 05 Octobre 2020. Demain, je vais devoir partir pour la Convention de Supernatural à Toronto, pour y participer en tant que Aide-Organisatrice. Danielle y va elle aussi, pour en profiter pour exposées ses Œuvres d'Arts sur le thème de la Série de Supernatural. La Convention va durer Vendredi, Samedi et Dimanche. Comme chaque Conventions. Mais Danielle et moi préférons arriver sur place un jour d'avance, pour s'installer tranquillement. Et cette année, nous avons prévue quelque chose de spécial… Avec Danielle, j'ai décidé d'apporter avec nous ma demi-sœur, Marie-May à la Convention de Supernatural de Toronto. Elle a 17 ans et elle Fan de l'Univers de Supernatural depuis ses 13 ans. J'avoue l'avoir beaucoup influencer, pour qu'elle aime cette Univers. Je l'est en quelque sorte contaminé de ma passion, que maintenant elle partage elle aussi. Étant donné que nous devons partir pour Toronto dès demain matin vers 7h du matin, Marie-May dois arriver ce soir. D'ailleurs, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Il est présentement 17h30. Mon père Stéphane, ma belle-mère Chantal et ma demi-sœur Marie-May sont sur le point d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour venir prendre le repas du soir avec Danielle et moi. Pour l'occasion, Danielle à fait du spaghetti avec boulettes de viande et un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert. Je laisse Danielle terminer de cuir la sauce alors que je suis en train de mettre la table pour nous tous. Alors que j'avais presque terminée de mettre la table, je prise une petite pose tout en levant mes yeux en direction de Danielle. J'eu un sourire adoucis en l'observant. Elle aussi, elle avait un peu changé en 5 ans…

Oh bien sûr elle gardait toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts pâle qui avaient le Don de me faire tomber sous leur charme chaque fois que je les croisais, elle avait également toujours ses lunette noire à la monture carrée. Pour ses cheveux, à présent elle les avait coupées et ils frôlèrent à présent sa nuque et ils avaient retrouvé leur couleur naturel d'un blond-châtain, presque brun. Elle avait aussi un peu maigrie et elle était toujours aussi belle et sexy à mes yeux.

Je sortie de mon observation, quand à ce moment… Quelqu'un qui cogna à notre porte se fit entendre !

Je mis la dernière fourchette sur la table et me dirigeas vers la porte d'entrée avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, prête à accueillir mon père, Chantal et Marie-May. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je me retrouve en effet face au Trio que je m'attendais à recevoir pour ce soir.

Mon père me dépassait d'une bonne tête et il était muscler dû à plusieurs entrainements qu'il fait régulièrement pour garder la forme… Il a les cheveux longs noir qu'il a présentement attaché en toque, il à la même couleur de yeux que moi et ont peux voir quelques traits de famille. Le même nez, le même menton et le même regard enjoué.

« -Hello, Cath' ! » Dit-il en m'adressant un grand sourire tout en s'approchant de moi pour une accolade paternel.

« -Hello, Papou ! » Dit-je souriante en lui rendant son accolade.

Je me tourna ensuite vers ma belle-mère, Chantal. Elle a les cheveux mi-longs qui lui arrivent aux épaules de couleur noire, puis elle a de magnifiques yeux pâles. Elle m'adresse un sourire amical et me fait la bise que je lui rend en retour.

« -Bonsoir, Catherine. » Dit-elle amicalement.

« -Hello, Chantal. » Dit-je aussi amicalement.

Mon attention se porta ensuite sur Marie-May… Ou plutôt, ça fut elle qui me sauta carrément dans les bras ! Elle m'arrive environs sous le menton côté grandeur et elle est de taille plutôt délicate. Elle a de magnifiques cheveux blond-châtain foncé qui lui arrive aux milieux du dos, et ses yeux sont de couleur paire très pâle, allant entre le bleu, le gris, le vert et même une légère pointe de dorée très pâle.

« -Cath' ! » Dit-elle joyeusement tout en me faisant un gros câlin.

« -Hey ! Salut ma belle, alors ça va ? » Dit-je souriante en lui rendant son câlin.

« -Ouiii ! Surtout que j'ai très hâte de partir pour Toronto demain ! J'ai prévu une valise et un peu d'argent de poche. » Dit-elle souriante.

« -Héhé ! Voilà qui est très bien, tu est bien équiper. » Dit-je avec amusement.

Je lui pris sa petite valise qu'elle avait prévue pour la fin de semaine et souris amuser tout en laissant le Trio entrée. Je les laissa aller vers la cuisine rejoindre Danielle, alors que j'alla posée la valise de Marie-May dans la chambre d'amis avant de les rejoindre à la cuisine où Danielle les accueillaient joyeusement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ont se retrouva tous assit à la table autour d'un bon repas.

J'étais heureuse de revoir mon père. Malgré qu'ont reste en contact, il m'arrive de m'ennuyer de l'époque où j'habitais avec lui. Lui et moi, nous avions toujours été très proches. J'étais aussi heureuse de revoir ma belle-mère Chantal, que j'adorais. Et revoir Marie-May me rendais également heureuse, car je l'appréciais beaucoup. Le fait qu'elle nous accompagne Danielle et moi à la Convention de Supernatural à Toronto cette année me plaisait beaucoup.

Après un bon repas, mon père et Chantal nous quitta tout en nous souhaitant une bonne fin de semaine à Toronto. Je promis à Chantal de veillez en tout temps sur Marie-May et de lui faire très attention. C'était après tout sa fille, c'était normal qu'elle veule se rassurez que tou iras bien pour elle. Mais bon, elle avait quand même 17 ans. Elle était assez mature pour faire ce beau voyage avec nous.

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien. Ont écouta quelques Épisodes de Supernatural, puis autour de 22h ont se mit tous au lit pour être en forme demain. J'avais moi aussi très hâte à notre départ pour Toronto ! Comme chaque fois que je partais pour une Convention, j'avais hâte de retrouver le reste de mon équipe de travail, mes amis que je m'étais fait là-bas, de revoir les autres Fans et aussi de revoir les Acteurs. Mais il me restait encore la nuit entière à passer avant de pouvoir partir. Alors pour le moment, j'étais sagement plonger dans un sommeil tranquille…


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Toronto, nous voilà !**_

BIP-bip !BIP-bip !BIP-bip ! BIP-bip ! BIP-bip ! BIP-bip !

Le bruit sonore de mon réveille-matin me sortit soudainement du monde des rêves. J'éttouffa un petit grognement et étira ma main, sans vraiment ouvrir les yeux, je me mise à tapoter à l'aveuglette. Bam… Un coup dans le vide ! Bam… Un coup sur ma table de nuit ! Bam… Ah, enfin sur mon réveille-matin qui arrête de faire son Bip-bip sonore ! Arrrgn… Il faut vraiment que je pense à changer la sonnerie de mon réveille. Ce song n'est pas très agréable comme réveille. Tout en étirant un peu mon cou, j'entre ouvris mes yeux et regarda l'heure… 5h du matin ! Beaucoup trop tôt pour moi. Mais c'est l'heure qu'il faut que je me réveille pour me préparer à partir pour Toronto. Car nous devons partir d'ici à 6h, pour être à la gare du Train pour Toronto à 7h pile. Oui, cette année nous prenons le Train pour aller à Toronto. Depuis le temps Danielle et moi avons notre voiture. Mais pour faire de longs voyages, nous préférons prendre le Bus, le Train ou même parfois l'Avion. Cette fin de semaine pour Toronto, ça seras le Train.

Je m'étire doucement, tel un chat sortant de son sommeil. Je mise mes lunettes sur mon nez, puis je me tourne sur le côté pour remarquer ma p'tite amie à mes côté qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Je souris adoucie, la trouvant toujours aussi belle, même quand elle dormait. Je me rapprocha un peu d'elle et déposa quelques léger bisous sur ses joues et à sa nuque pour la réveiller en douceur. Danielle commença à bouger doucement, elle sourit adoucit et ouvrit ses yeux. Elle me donna une caresse sur l'une de mes joues, puis ont s'embrassa d'un baiser passionner avant de se sourire à nouveau.

« -Hello, mon Ange. Bien dormis ? » Dit-elle en douceur.

« -Hello, ma Chérie. Oui, j'ai très bien dormis et toi ? » Dit-je aussi en douceur.

« -Oh oui, très bien. » Dit-elle souriante.

« -Super. Bon… Il faut se lever, si ont ne veux pas être en retard. Ça nous donne une heure pour se préparés avant de devoir partir. » Dit-je en lui rendant son sourire.

« -D'accord… Tu veux que j'aille réveiller Marie-May ? » Dit-elle tout en s'étirant.

« -Oh… Laissons-lui quelques minutes encore. Je vais aller prendre une douche rapide, puis je vais m'occuper d'elle. » Dit-je tout en me levant du lit.

Danielle approuva d'un petit signe de tête. Ont se fit un dernier bisou, puis je me prise du linge propre avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Environs 15 minutes plus tard, je sortie de la douche. J'avais enfilée une paire de jeans noir, un simple t-shirt noir en petit colle ''v'' avec une veste à manches longues carottés de couleur noire et blanc, puis une paire de soulier noir de marque ''Nike''. Je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie sans trop en faire, je me mise un peu de mon parfum favoris de marque ''PlayBoy'' et je me fis une couette haute en laissant quelques-unes de mes mèches rebelles retombées ici et là. Je jeta un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir et souris pâlement en me disant que j'étais bien présentable comme ça. Une seule chose me manquait… J'abaissa le regard sur le comptoir et mes yeux ce posèrent sur un collier. Une fine chaine en or à laquelle était suspendue un cœur en or et une magnifique plume également doré. Mon sourire se fana légèrement et j'eu un regard un peu attrister durant quelques secondes. Je prise mon collier, qui m'avais été offert par l'Archange Gabriel il y a de ça 5 ans…

Des bouts de mes doigts, je frôla délicatement la plume en or. Une plume de Gabriel lui-même… Qu'il m'avait offert juste avant de se quitté. D'un geste attentionnée, je glissa alors mon collier autour de mon cou et l'observa un instant tout en frôlant toujours des bouts de mes doigts la plume en question. Je soupira doucement en sentant une boule douloureuse se former dans ma gorge. Je ferma un moment mes yeux, refoulant mes larmes. Même si depuis le temps, j'avais un peu abandonné l'idée de retournée un jour dans cette Univers parallèle, j'en gardais les souvenirs et Gabriel me manquais horriblement ! Son absence me faisais souffrir, mais… Je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Il ne reviendra pas. Plus jamais ! Je respira un grand coup et rouvrit mes yeux en jetant un regard de défit à mon reflet dans le miroir. Je ne devais pas être triste, je devais rester forte. Je reprise mon sourire, comme si rien n'étais. Me sentant à présent prête, je sortie de la salle de bain et me dirigeas vers la chambre d'amis, où était Marie-May.

Je tourna doucement la poignée et ouvris la porte. Je jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre et remarqua la petite valise de Marie-May près de la porte, aucun vêtement ne trainait, une brosse à cheveux et un téléphone portable avait été posée sur la table de nuit mais rien d'autre ne trainait. Pour une adolescente, je trouvais que Marie-May ne se laissait pas beaucoup trainer. Cela me fit sourire. Je tourna mon attention en direction du lit et remarqua en effet que la jeune adolescente dormait toujours, bien sagement dans le lit. Je m'approcha de quelque pas, tout en souriant un peu plus de façon adoucie envers elle. Elle n'est peut-être pas ma sœur de sang, mais à mes yeux c'est tout comme si elle l'était et je sais que c'est réciproque.

En l'observant dormir, je ressens une petite pointe de désolation à l'idée de devoir la sortir de son sommeil. Mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix si nous ne voulons pas être en retard. Je lui caresse doucement le contour du visage de l'une de mes mains avant de posée ma main sur l'une de ses épaules en la secouant doucement pour la sortir de son sommeil.

« -Marie… Ma puce, il faut se réveiller. » Dit-je en douceur.

Marie-May commença à bouger en sortant peu à peu de son sommeil. Elle finit par ouvrir peu à peu les yeux en les posant sur moi et me sourit.

« -C'est l'heure de partir pour aller à Toronto ? » Dit-elle un peu en étouffant un bâillement toujours un peu dans les vapes.

« -Ouais ! Nous partons à 6h, pour se rendre à la gare de Train en direction de Toronto. Si tu veux te maquiller et déjeuner avant notre départ, alors c'est maintenant ou jamais. » Dit-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil amusée.

« -Cool ! Je me prépare tout de suite dans ce cas. » Dit-elle en asseyant de mieux paraitre réveiller tout en se redressant soudainement dans son lit avec un large sourire.

Je ricana doucement à sa réaction.

« -Super… Je te laisse te préparée, Danielle et moi ont va faire à déjeuner pendant ce temps. Tu préfères des toats, céréales ou bien des pop-tarts ? » Dit-je en l'observant avec un léger sourire.

« -Des pop-tars ! » Dit-elle souriante.

Je souris un peu plus, pas étonné de son choix. Je la laissa donc se préparée, tandis que j'alla vers la cuisine et salle à manger pour rejoindre Danielle. Ma p'tite amie était en train de prendre son p'tit dej', un bol de ses céréales préférée avec une tasse de café. Pour ma part, je me fis des toasts au beurre d'arachide avec un verre de lait. Je mise par la suite les pop-tarts de Marie-May à cuire. Je prise place à la table, assise en face de ma p'tite amie. Je lui fis un sourire adoucie qu'elle me rendit. Aujourd'hui, elle portait une paire de jeans bleu foncé, un t-shirt en colle ''v'' rouge foncé et une veste en cuir noire. Et à son cou, je pouvais remarquer qu'elle portait toujours le collier que Lucifer lui avait offert. Elle était un peu maquillée pour faire jolie sans trop en faire et elle avait placé ses cheveux dans son style habituel. Comme toujours, elle était très belle.

Peu de temps après, Marie-May fit son entrée. Elle c'était habillée d'un jeans bleu pâle, d'un t-shirt blanc avec un colle en ''v'' et une veste de couleur bleu turquoise. Pour ce qui est de ses cheveux, elle les avait laissés détachées et elle c'était aussi un peu maquillée pour faire jolie sans trop en faire. Elle nous salua avec un grand sourire, puis elle prise ses pop-tarts qui étaient maintenant cuites et elle venue s'assoir près de moi tout en se prenant un verre de jus aux fruits. Le p'tit dej' se passa très bien, ont se mit à discuter de tout et de rien sur un tont joyeux.

Ont termina de déjeuner, puis ont fit nos dernières préparations. À 6h pile, ont quitta l'appartement en trainant chacune une valise, prêtes pour notre départ à Toronto. Heureusement, il faisait gros soleil aujourd'hui, il faisait plutôt chaud pour un mois d'Octobre. C'était un temps idéale, ont avaient pas besoin de mentaux. Mais valait mieux avoir une veste quand même, simplement pour se tenir au chaud. Pour se rendre jusqu'à la gare de Train, ont pris deux Bus de ville et un Métro. Le chemin jusqu'à la gare de Train était un peu long, mais ont avaient la chance que il n'y aille pas beaucoup de gens si tôt le matin. Trainée nos valises étaient un peu difficile, ont se mirent à regretter de ne pas les avoir faites plus légères. Mais bon, fallait bien tout avoir en voyage !

Le trajet ce passa très bien. Ont arriva à la gare de Train à 7h pile. Ont dû se dépêcher pour se rendre à notre Train en direction de Toronto, mais heureusement ont arriva à temps. Ont laissa nos valises au premier wagon, où un gardien se chargeas de les mettre avec les autres valises en direction de Toronto. Une fois assurées que nos valises étaient bien à bord, ont montra nos billets et ont pû se choisir une place libre dans le Train. Je me mise près de la fenêtre, Danielle à mes côtés et Marie-May face à moi sur la banquette en face. Ont se misent à discuter de tout et de rien sur le tont de la bonne humeur, alors que peu de temps après le Train commença à quitter la gare de Montréal se mettant en route vers Toronto.

Je regarda un moment par la fenêtre et eut un fin sourire. J'avais bien hâte de retournée à Toronto, j'adorais cette ville. J'étais tranquillement perdue dans mes penser quand à ce moment, la voix de Marie-May me sortit de mes penser :

« -Ils sont sympas, les Acteurs ? » Dit-elle visiblement un peu nerveuse de les rencontrée malgré qu'elle en soit aussi très excitée.

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant avec un petit hochement de tête, alors que Danielle lui sourit également tout en disant :

« -Oh oui, ils le sont tous. Tu verras, t'as qu'à être toi-même. Nous sommes comme une grande famille là-bas, tu n'as pas à être nerveuse. Et ont n'as de la chance, Cath' est Aide-Organisatrice, elle a donc le privilège de voir les Acteurs de très près. »

« -Oh ! Tu crois que tu pourrais me présentée à Jensen ? » Dit Marie-May en me souriant le regard brillant.

Je lui souris amuser et eut un petit ricanement. Il est vrai que Marie-May était surtout une très grande Fans de Dean Winchester, alias Jensen Ackles. Elle adorait aussi Castiel alias Misha Collins, ou encore Sam Winchester alias Jared Padalecki, mais son préféré restait Jensen alias Dean.

« -Jensen arrive que le Dimanche en général. Mais je suis sûr que je pourrais en effet te le présentez, j'aurais qu'à t'amener avec moi en BackStage ! Héhé, les autres Organisateurs le font parfois également avec leurs enfants. » Dit-je amusée de la situation.

Marie-May parue heureuse de ma réponse. Cela me fit sourire un peu plus.

« -Tu as eu l'occasion de te rapproche de Gaby-Chou, depuis que tu travail comme Organisatrice ? » Dit-elle avec amusement tout en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Celui qu'elle surnommait Gaby-Chou, c'était évidemment Richard Speight jr alias Gabriel. Elle était au courante qu'il était mon Acteur préféré et elle aimait bien me taquiner à ce sujet. Danielle rigola doucement alors que je fis un sourire un peu gêner.

« -Oui… Enfin… Ont se croisent régulièrement en BackStage. Rich' est très social. Lui, Rob et Matt ont été ceux qui m'ont mise plus à l'aise les premières années quand j'étais nouvelle dans l'équipe. » Expliquais-je avec un léger sourire.

« -Vous êtes donc très amis ? » Dit Marie-May avec un plus grand sourire.

« -Amis, c'est un grand mot… Mais… Hum… Oui, ont peux dire ça comme ça. » Dit-je en douceur.

Je souris doucement. Il est vrai que depuis le temps, ont pouvaient dire que nous étions devenue un peu amis les Acteurs et moi. Ou du moins, de bonnes connaissances. J'écouta d'une oreille discrète Danielle qui expliqua le programme de la fin de semaine à Marie-May qui semblait très heureuse de participer à cela. Pendant qu'elles discutaient, je sentie mon esprit somnoler légèrement. Les voyages m'avais toujours donné envie de dormir. Je m'accota plus confortablement contre la fenêtre et ferma les yeux avec un petit sourire, me laissant plongée dans le monde des rêves… Dormir un peu n'alla pas me faire de tort, car une fois à Toronto le programme alla être plus animé... Et puis ont avaient tout de même 8h de route à faire jusqu'à Toronto, alors je pouvais me permettre de dormir…

« -Mon Ange, réveille-toi. Nous sommes sur le point d'arriver. » Dit une voix douce.

Je reconnue cette voix douce et familière comme celle de Danielle. Je sortie peu à peu de mon sommeil et souris en ressentant une douce caresse sur l'une de mes joues. J'émis un petit grognement et ouvris mes yeux tout en m'étirant légèrement. En ouvrant les yeux et en regardant par la fenêtre du Train, je reconnue en effet le paysage familier de la ville de Toronto. Waw ! Dite-donc, c'est fou comme 8h de route passe vite quand ont dort toute le long ! Environs 5 minutes plus tard, le train se gara à la gare de Toronto. Danielle, Marie-May et moi descendions alors du Train et se dirigions vers l'avant pour récupérées nos bagages.

Une fois nos valises récupérées, ont sortie de la gare et ont se misent à marcher en direction de notre Hôtel. Heureusement pour nous, il nous fallut que 20 minutes de marches et ont arriva à notre Hôtel : Le Westin Harbour Castle Hotel. Ont alla à la réception et ont pû avoir la clé de notre chambre qui était réservée à mon nom pour aujourd'hui jusqu'à Lundi qui seras le jour de notre départ. Une fois arriver dans notre chambre que nous partagions à trois, ont pû enfin posées nos bagages et respirer un peu.

Comme toujours, la chambre était vraiment très belle et très spacieuse. Nous avions deux lit de grandeur King-Seize, un pour Danielle et moi puis le deuxième pour Marie-May. Ont avaient une table de nuit de chaque côtés des deux lits, une grande télévision à écran plat, un petit bureau de travail, un grand miroir, et une gigantesque fenêtre qui faisait toute un mur en donnant une très belle vue sur la ville de Toronto. Ont avaient aussi une très belle salle de bain, avec un grand bain qui faisait également une douche et un grand miroir. Comme toujours, notre chambre d'Hôtel était plus que parfaite. Je sentais que notre séjour à Toronto alla être très agréable.

Suite à s'avoir installé et relaxer un peu, ont décida de sortir pour aller manger un petit quelques choses. Nous avions de la chance, un Tim-Horton était situé juste en face de notre Hôtel ! Ont pouvaient donc se prendre un bon repas et le prendre pour apporter, pour ainsi le manger tranquillement dans notre chambre d'Hôtel. Pour le moment, ont avaient une journée plutôt calme et détendue.

Une fois la soirée tombé, ont alla à l'Endroit où avait lieux la Convention de Supernatural, pour nous enregistrées et prendre nos passes ainsi que notre Horaire pour la fin de semaine. Pour ma part, j'avais également un chandail et un badge spécial qui indiquait que je faisais partie de l'Équipe des Organisateurs de la Convention. Danielle avait également une passe spécial, pour indiquer qu'elle faisait partie des Artisans de la Convention. Elle avait fait venir par livraison quelques-unes de ses Œuvre d'Arts jusqu'à ici. Danielle s'informa à l'accueil et elle pû allé directement à la salle spécialiser pour les artisans pour s'installer d'avance. En tant que Aide-Organisatrice, je pouvais accompagnée Danielle partout. Pour le cas de Marie-May, les autres membres de l'Équipe de l'organisation de la Convention accepta le fait qu'elle soit avec Danielle et moi-même pour cette fin de semaine en tant que accompagnatrice. Tout était en ordre et tout se passait très bien.

Quelques heures plus tard, Danielle c'était installer dans la salle des artisans, ont avaient récupérées notre Horaire et nos passes de la fin de semaine. Maintenant que tout était en ordre, il nous restait qu'à attendre à demain pour que la Convention de Supernatural commence. J'alla devoir me lever très tôt, en tant que Aide-Organisatrice tout comme Danielle en tant que Artisane. Marie-May disait se sentir prête à nous accompagner, même si c'était très tôt. La soirée fut donc assez tranquille. Ont se mit au lit tôt, pour pouvoir être en forme demain et le reste de la fin de semaine…


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Visage familier.**_

Le lendemain matin, ont se leva autour de 6h30 du matin. Pour aujourd'hui, j'avais enfilée une jolie robe qui m'arriva un peu au-dessus de mes genoux et aux bretelles qui m'arrivèrent à mi-épaules, le haut de ma robe était noir alors que le bas était carotté aux couleurs rouge et noire. J'avais raidis mes cheveux à l'aide d'un fer à défrisé et j'en avais fait deux lulus bases à la hauteur de ma nuque derrière mes oreilles, tout en laissant deux fines mèches retombées de chaque côté de mon visage. Je m'étais maquillée un peu pour faire jolie sans trop en faire, j'avais mis un peu de mon parfum favori et à mon cou j'avais mis mon fameux collier que je ne quittais jamais. Et à mes pieds, j'avais mis une paire de petite bottine en cuir noire qui m'arriva à demi-mollets. Puis pour finalisé le tout, j'avais épinglée mon badge d'Organisatrice sur ma poitrine côté droite. Danielle avait enfiler une paire de jeans noire et une chemise à manches longues carottés de couleur noir et blanc, elle c'était un peu maquillée pour faire jolie sans trop en faire, alors que à son cou elle portait également son fameux collier qu'elle ne quittait jamais et elle avait coiffée ses cheveux en son style habituel quelques peu rebelle. Pour ce qui est de Marie-May, elle avait enfilée une jupe noire qui lui arriva à mi-cuisses avec un joli top de couleur blanc avec un colle en ''v'' et de petites bretelles très fines, avec une petite veste en cuir noire. Elle c'était également maquillée pour faire jolie sans trop en faire et elle avait remonté ses cheveux en une couette hautes tout en y laissant quelques petites mèches rebelles y retombées ici et là.

Ont se prépara et ont descendit prendre notre petit déjeuner au Tim-Horton juste en face de notre Hôtel. Quand 7h30 arriva, Danielle alla dans la salle réservée au Artisans, pour pouvoir vérifier que tout était parfait. Pour ma part, je devais rester à l'arrière de l'Hôtel pour accueillir les Acteurs qui n'allèrent pas tarder à arriver. Marie-May resta auprès de Danielle, car pour le moment je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'amener avec moi. À 8h pile, je remarqua une Limousine se garé à l'arrière de l'Hôtel. Aussitôt, je sentie une joie immense montée en moi, mon cœur prit soudainement de la vitesse alors qu'un grand sourire commença à naitre sur mes lèvres.

La première personne que je remarqua sortir de la grande Limousine fut leur garde du corps et conducteur de Limousine Cliff Costerman, un homme à la carrure très impressionnante. Une vraie armoire à glace, très grand et bien bâti, chauve, avec une petite barbichette grisonnante et aux yeux couleur marron. Il portait un jeans bleu-gris foncé et un simple t-shirt noir avec une veste en cuir marron. Il semblait très sérieux, voir un peu intimidant. Mais je savais que cela était que d'apparence. Je me rappelle qu'à ma première rencontre avec Cliff, j'avais été très intimidée par lui. Mais au fond, il était qu'un gros ours en peluche ! Il était vraiment sympathique. Bref… Cliff sortie de la Limousine et ouvrit la porte arrière de la Limousine, tout en jetant un regard protecteur autour.

La deuxième personne que je remarqua sortir de la Limousine fut Rob Benedict, alias Chuck Shurley dite aussi Dieu, également dirigeant en chef du groupe de musique Louden Swain. Rob était plutôt de petite taille mesurant à peine 1M70, il faisait la même grandeur que moi, et il gardait la forme malgré qu'il ne soit pas une armoire à glace physiquement. Il avait les cheveux brun-châtain avec une petite barbe de quelques jours et de magnifiques yeux bleus très clairs. Il portait présentement un jeans bleu-gris pâle à lequel il y avait un petit troue stylé à son genou gauche, une chemise blanche et une veste en cuir noir. À le voir, je souris un peu plus me sentant très à l'aise face à lui. Rob était vraiment adorable et sympathique. De toute les Acteurs de Supernatural, c'était surtout lui qui m'avait en quelque sorte mise à l'aise avec les autres Acteurs quand j'étais la petite nouvelle du groupe des Organisateurs. En 5 ans, lui et moi étions presque de bon ami maintenant. À force d'être présente au Convention de Supernatural en tant que Organisatrice, il m'arrivait même de participer aux répètes que Rob faisait avec son groupe de Louden Swain pour ses musiques. J'adorais ce groupe, j'en étais très Fan ! Sans oublier que Rob parlait un peu français, du coup cela facilitait parfois un peu mieux nos conversations.

Rob sortie de la Limousine tout en prenant avec lui sur l'une de ses épaules sa Guitare Classique, il adressa un sourire amical à Cliff alors que derrière lui les trois autres membres de son groupe de Louden Swain sorties à leurs tour de la Limousine. Billy Moran avec sur l'épaule sa Guitare Électrique, Stephen Norton avec ses deux baguettes de Drum. Mike Borja avec sur son épaule sa Basse. Le groupe de Louden Swain au complet ! Pour le moment, il semblait y avoir qu'eux dans la Limousine. Ah tien… Ils se dirigèrent maintenant vers les portes d'entrée, suivit de près par Cliff qui semblait surveiller les alentours en bon garde du corps.

Dès leur rentrée, le regard de Rob se posa sur moi. Je lui fis un petit sourire tout en le saluant d'un signe de main amical. Rob me rendis mon sourire et s'approcha en ma direction tout en disant joyeusement :

« -Hey, Catherine… Right ?! »

J'haussa un moment les sourcils, un peu surprise qu'il reconnaît mon prénom ! Il abaissa un instant ses yeux en direction de mon Badge d'Organisatrice, puis il les releva toujours en me souriant. Ah… Il avait surement lut mon nom sur mon Badge, évidement. Voilà qui expliquait ce petit mystère.

« -Yes, I'm Catherine. I am a Volunteer for the Supernatural Conventions. » Dit-je souriante avec mon petit accent de Canadian-français.

« -Yes, I know… Je sais qui tu est, je me rappel de toi. Nous nous voyons régulièrement aux Conventions. » Dit Rob amicalement en m'observant un instant avec un léger sourire.

À l'entendre parler en français, je souris un peu plus. Heureuse et flattée qu'il se rappel de moi. Rob sourit un peu plus et s'approcha un peu plus de moi pour entourer ses bras autour de moi en une accolade amical. Je fus un peu surprise par son geste, mais sourie doucement tout en lui rendant son accolade. Le câlin de Rob était à la fois réconfortant et doux, j'avais l'impression d'être sur un p'tit nuage de bien-être. Je salua aussi Cliff, Billy, Stephen et Mike. Je discuta un moment joyeusement avec eux, puis je les guida en direction du couloir qui leurs était réservé. Là où il y avait leur salle de détente ainsi que un ascenseur que pour eux pour se rendre à leur Étage pour leurs chambres d'Hôtel. Je leur proposa ensuite de aller leur chercher un café, mais Rob et les autres refusèrent gentiment en me disant qu'ils serons se débrouiller. Rob m'expliqua que Richard Speight jr, alias Gabriel, auras un 5 ou 10 minutes de retard pour l'Ouverture de la Convention. Mais bon, cela ne devrait pas être un problème. Rob disait qu'il alla chanter quelques chansons avec son groupe de Louden Swain pour faire gagner un peu de temps.

Suite aux explications, j'approuva et les laissa s'installer et relaxer un peu. J'en profita alors pour aller à la salle des Artisans pour voir Danielle et Marie-May. Il me fallut peu de temps pour les retrouver. Je souris en voyant que Danielle avait fini de s'installer et elle avait déjà quelques clients, alors que Marie-May était sagement assise sur une chaise près d'elle.

« -Cath' ! » Dit Marie-May joyeusement en remarquant ma présence.

« -Hello, ma belle. » Dit-je en lui rendant son sourire tout en passant une main amical dans sa couette de cheveux.

« -Tu as vue Gaby-Chou ? » Dit-elle avec amusement.

Je ricana doucement tout en disant en douceur :

« -Non, pas encore. Il aura un peu de retard… Pour le moment, j'ai vue Rob et son groupe de musique Louden Swain et Cliff leur chauffeur de Limousine et garde du corps. »

« -Ah… Richard auras un peu de retard ? » Dit Danielle un peu inquiète.

« -Ouais, mais t'en fait pas. Il sera là dans peu de temps, Rob dit qu'il va faire quelques chansons de plus avec Louden Swain pour gagner un peu de temps. » Dit-je rassurante.

Danielle parue rassurez et me sourit en retour. Peu de temps après, quand il fut près de 8h45 je me rendis en direction du BackStage pour rejoindre les Acteurs avant leur entrée sur scène. Danielle et Marie-May avait leur propre siège dans la première rangée, en avant totalement. Héhé, être dans l'Équipe des Organisateurs avaient quelques avantage pour mes proches qui souhaitaient participer à la Convention de Supernatural.

Quand j'arriva en BackStage, Rob et le reste de Louden Swain étaient déjà là. J'arriva près d'eux, tout en leur offrant des bouteilles d'eau pour une fois sur la scène. Ils acceptèrent avec joie. À 9h15 pile, Rob fit son entrée sur scène avec le reste de son groupe et commença à chanter pour faire passer le temps… Le temps que Richard arrive. Pour ma part, je resta en BackStage sourire aux lèvres, mais tout de même un peu nerveuse en voyant l'heure avancer sans que Richard n'arrive. Suite à deux chansons, Rob venue me voir en BackStage pour savoir si Richard était arrivé, mais c'était toujours pas le cas ! Il retourna alors sur scène, pour faire une chanson de plus.

Rob était rendue au milieu de sa troisième chanson avec son groupe de Louden Swain et je voyais toujours aucun signe de vie de Richard, qui en temps normal était supposé être l'Animateur en chef des Conventions. La Convention avait besoin de lui, alors où pouvait-il bien être ?! Je jeta un regard inquiet en direction de la scène où Rob continuait de chanter. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter au sujet de Richard quand à ce moment…

Je crû entendre un petit bruissement de battement d'ailes très discret. Un bruit de bruissement d'ailes ? Non, impossible… C'était surement mon imagination qui me jouait de mauvais tour. Toutefois, je sentie une présence derrière moi. Je fronça doucement les sourcils et fit doucement volte-face. Comme par hasard, Richard s'y trouvait à a peine quelques mètres de moi.

Mesurant 1M73, il me dépassa de quelques centimètres et il gardait la forme. Malgré qu'il ne soit pas une armoire à glace physiquement, il semblait tout de même avoir quelques muscles bien dessiné. Il avait des cheveux blond-châtain foncé de couleur caramélisé au reflet dorés, mi-longs qui lui frôlaient la nuque. Il avait de magnifiques yeux dorés, avec un regard à la fois intense et enjoué qui avait toujours eut le Don de me faire fondre comme un chocolat face au soleil. Il c'était rasé, car il n'avait pas de barbe en ce moment. Il portait présentement un jeans bleu-gris foncé et une chemise rouge à laquelle il avait laissé les deux premiers boutons détacher.

Je souris, soulager de le voir. Je m'apprêta à lui faire savoir que Rob attendait son entrée sur scène, mais… À son regard qu'il me jeta, mes mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge durant un moment. Ce regard… Il me regarda avec beaucoup d'intensité et les sourcils froncer. Je cligna des yeux, un peu mal à l'aise alors qu'il s'approcha de moi sans me quitté du regard. Je resta immobile, croyant qu'il alla me dire quelque chose mais… Sa réaction fut tout à fait inattendue… Richard s'avança jusqu'à s'immobiliser devant moi, puis sans prévenir… Il m'agrippa par la taille en m'attirant vers lui et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, en un baiser fougueux et passionner à la fois !

Je me laissa en premier faire, un peu sous l'effet de la surprise. Puis peu à peu, en réalisant ce qui se passait, j'écarquilla les yeux et chercha à me dégager de lui. Non mais… Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! Acteur ou pas, je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! Je réussis à me dégager de ses lèvres et lui jeta un regard outré avant de lui donner une gifle en plein figure, pour le réveiller un peu !

« -Richard Speight jr… What the Hell are you doing ?! » Dit-je toujours un peu sous la surprise en lui jetant un regard à la fois indignée et confuse de la situation.

Richard haussa un sourcil tout en se frottant la joue, un peu étonner de ma réaction. Mais il finit par ricaner un peu, tout en m'adressant un sourire en coin, l'air séducteur en me regardant un instant de la tête aux pieds avant de répliquer mi-amusé et mi-malicieux :

« -Waw ! Eh ben dit-donc… Tu as une sacrée force ! Héhé… Tout doux, c'est moi ma belle. »

Ce tont de voix… Ce regard… Cet air séducteur et provocateur à la fois… Je sentie mon cœur manquer un bon et se mettre à battre à toute vitesse… Serait-ce possible que… Non ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui… Pourtant… Tout en moi voulait croire que c'était vraiment lui…

« -Gabriel… ? » Dit-je hésitante dans un dei-murmur.

Son sourire parue s'élargir légèrement alors qu'il ouvrit grand ses bras tout en disant joyeusement :

« -Hé ouais, je suis de retour comme promis ! »

Il venait de le confirmer… Ce n'était donc pas Richard que j'avais présentement face à moi, mais Gabriel… Mon Gabriel ! Je sentie des larmes me montée émotivement aux yeux. J'eu un sourire, à la fois heureuse et triste de le revoir. 5 ans ! 5 longues années qu'il m'avait fait attendre.

« -J'ai finis par penser que tu n'allais pas revenir… » Dit-je avec un sourire triste tout en sentant une larme de joie couler sur l'une de mes joues.

Le sourire que Gabriel afficha se fit également un peu attrister alors qu'il me fit un regard désoler.

« -J'aurais voulue venir plus tôt… Crois-moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. » Dit-il adoucit envers moi.

Je baissa un moment le regard alors qu'une autre larme coulais sur mes joues… Le revoir me faisais un peu un choc d'émotion. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui en vouloir de ne pas être venue plus tôt, ou alors si je devais être heureuse qu'il soit là malgré tout à présent. Je releva mes yeux vers l'Archange Cadet et remarqua son air désoler, sa petite moue adorable qui m'avais toujours fait craquer. Je souris doucement et leva une main tremblante en direction de l'une des joues de Gabriel. Je toucha sa joue d'une main légèrement tremblante, alors qu'il se rapprocha doucement de moi en mettant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je frissonna légèrement à son contact.

« -Tu… Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. » Avouais-je en asseyant de sourire un peu plus.

« -Tu m'as aussi manqué. » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Ne pouvant pas résister plus longtemps, je me jeta dans ses bras et éclata en pleure sous mes émotions. J'avais dit vraie, il m'avait tellement manqué ! Je sentie les bras du Messager De Dieu s'entourée autour de moi, me serrant contre lui tout en me caressant le dos et les cheveux. Je me blottie contre lui tout en mettant mes bras autour de son cou et en mettant mon visage au creux de son torse. Je profita de ce rapprochement pour renifler à pleines narines son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué… Une odeur de sucrée mélangé à une odeur de fleur de Lys bien familière. Je lâcha un petit soupir tout en calmant mes pleures. Cette fois, toute trace de lui en vouloir s'effaça de ma tête, j'étais beaucoup trop heureuse qu'il soit bel et bien là malgré tout maintenant. Même si ça avait pris 5 longues années, au moins à présent il était là.

Je redressa doucement la tête tout en essuyant mes larmes de sur mes joues, puis je souris adoucit à Gabriel qui me rendit mon sourire tout en passant une main douce sur l'une de mes joues. Tout en restant près de lui, je croisa ses yeux dorés et souris un peu plus.

« -Danielle n'est pas très loin, j'imagine ? » Dit Gabriel tout en jetant un regard autour.

« -Oui, en effet elle n'est pas très loin. Alors… Si tu est de retour, c'est pour nous ramener ? C'est bien ça, pas vrai ? » Dit-je en douceur le regard remplis d'espoir.

Gabriel parue avoir un visage un peu plus sérieux d'un coup. Il jeta un regard en direction des rideaux qui étaient entre-ouvert en direction de la scène, ont pouvaient y entrevoir Rob qui chantait sur scène avec le reste de Louden Swain.

« -Je dois avant tout régler un petit détail. Tu connais bien le type, là sur la scène qui chante ? » Dit l'Archange Cadet sans quitté des yeux Rob.

Je suivie son regard et fronça doucement les sourcils.

« -Oui… Il s'agit de Rob Benedict, dans mon monde ici il joue le rôle de l'Écrivain Chuck Shurley dans la Série de Supernatural. Il dirige également son propre groupe de musique, Louden Swain. » Dit-je en plissant un peu les yeux intriguée du pourquoi Gabriel s'intéressait à lui.

« -Je dois lui parler au plus vite. Tu pourrais l'amener ici, pour que je lui parle seul à seul ? » Dit Gabriel toujours sans quitté Rob des yeux.

« -Euh… Ouais, sans trop de problème. Mais… Pourquoi ? » Dit-je un peu confuse.

« -Tu ne tarderas pas à tout comprendre. » Dit-il avec un fin sourire en coin.

J'étais intriguée, mais je décida de lui faire confiance. J'obéis donc à sa demande. J'attendis sagement que Rob aille fini de chanter sa chanson, puis je me plaça près des rideaux de la scène. En sentant une présence, Rob tourna la tête en ma direction. Il me sourit tout en me disant amicalement :

« -Rich' is back ? »

« -Yes and no… Hum… Sorry, can you coming please ? Just you, alone. » Dit-je un peu maladroitement avec un sourire un peu nerveuse.

Rob fronça les sourcils, il semblait intrigué. Il hocha positivement la tête, il fit signe à son groupe de continuer à faire un peu de musique sans lui pour distraire les Fans présent dans la salle. D'ailleurs, en jetant un regard rapide dans la foule, je remarqua Danielle et Marie-May assises au premier rang. Je leur fis un petit sourire que je voulue rassurante, mais j'eu pas la chance de leur dire quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Je retourna en BackStage, suivit de près par Rob, alors que les rideaux se refermèrent derrière nous et que le groupe de Louden Swain continua à faire un peu de musique.

Une fois en BackStage, Gabriel était en effet toujours présent. À voir Rob près de moi, il l'observa un moment de la tête aux pieds et fini par sourire amuser en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« -Hey, Rich' ! Man, We was waiting for you… Are you ok ? » Dit Rob avec un léger sourire amical croyant visiblement faire face à son ami et collègue de travail.

Gabriel ricana et haussa un sourcil moqueusement, en regardant Rob droit dans les yeux…

« -Je t'en prie, épargne-moi cette comédie. Il est grand temps de reprendre ton vrai rôle en mains ! » Dit l'Archange Cadet malicieusement.

Mais… De quoi est-ce que Gabriel parlait ? Il était temps de reprendre son vrai rôle en mains ?! Confuse de la situation, je fronça les sourcils en observant la réaction de Rob. Celui-ci continua à sourire, L'air bienveillant et calme. Mais son regard avait légèrement changé, se faisant légèrement plus intense qu'à l'ordinaire. Il y eut un petit moment de silence, jusqu'à où Rob se décide à prendre parole calmement d'un tont serein :

« -Tu ne devrais pas être ici, mon fils. »

Il avait parlé en français, et cette fois sans aucun accent. Mais le plus troublant, c'était sa phrase qu'il venait de dire… Et surtout, la manière qu'il avait surnommé Gabriel… Son fils !

« -Je pourrais en dire autant de toi, Père. Pendant tout ce temps, tu étais ici dans ce monde parallèle ! Te camouflant parmi les Humains, te faisant bêtement penser pour l'un d'entre eux… Participant à des Conventions sur ton véritable monde parallèle à ici et faisant de la musique Rock ! Tu n'as donc pas entendue toutes nos prières ? Tu te fait dur de l'oreille, dit-donc ! » Répliqua Gabriel avec une pointe d'ironie mélanger à l'amusement dans sa voix.

J'écarquilla les yeux, commençant peu à peu à comprendre la situation étrange à laquelle j'étais en train d'assister. Je me mise à regarder Gabriel et Rob tour à tour… Puis je posa mes yeux fixement sur Rob… Ou du moins, celui que j'avais l'habitude d'appeler Rob. Je me sentie soudainement pâlir, réalisant devant qui je me trouvais en fait en ce moment précis… Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Ça ne pouvait pas être réellement le cas…


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Le véritable visage de Dieu.**_

Des milliers et des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Pendant tout ce temps, Dieu était là, ici sous mon nez ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi avoir choisis ce Monde parallèle ici au lieu de son propre Univers ? J'avais du mal à réaliser que tout ça était bel et bien la réalité et que je n'étais pas en traine de rêver. Bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux ronds comme des balles de golf, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, je fixa celui que j'avais longtemps considérée comme Rob Benedict… Qui en fait, s'agissait de Dieu en chair et en os !

Rob… Ou plutôt… Dieu lâcha un petit soupir et abaissa un instant le regard face aux paroles que Gabriel venait de dire. Quand il redressa la tête en direction de l'Archange Cadet, je remarqua que son regard était beaucoup plus sérieux et son sourire bien veillant avait fané, laissant place à un visage beaucoup plus autoritaire et intimidant je devais l'avouée.

« -Je n'est pas à me justifier. Cet Univers à plusieurs mondes parallèles, je suis libre d'aller là où je le souhaite. Il se trouve que je me plais bien ici, voilà la simple et bonne raison pourquoi j'ai choisi ce monde en particulier. » Expliqua calmement Dieu le visage neutre.

Gabriel perdit à son tour son sourire, son visage se faisant à présent un peu plus durcit. Le regard qu'il jetait maintenant à Dieu semblait assombrit, remplis de reproches.

« -Ont t'as supplié je ne sais combien de fois de revenir. Ont avaient vraiment besoin de toi… Et toi, tu nous à ignorer tout ce temps ! Même pour le cas du côté obscure de l'Ange de L'Humanité et l'Ange de La Destruction, ses Anges qui a une certaine Époque te semblait si cher, tu as toujours pas réagis à notre demande d'aide ! » Dit Gabriel sèchement avec un regard de reproche.

Dieu haussa les sourcils tout en croisant calmement ses bras sur son torse.

« -Celons toi, je n'ai vraiment pas prêté mon aide dans cette histoire ? Voilà un comportement qui me déçoit, surtout venant de toi Gabriel. » Dit-il toujours aussi calme.

« -Explique-moi ! Car là, oui sérieusement j'ai du mal à voir ce que tu as fait dans tout ça. » Dit Gabriel en roulant des yeux.

Un fin sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Dieu, alors qu'il se tourna vers moi. Il me fit un sourire que je crû rassurant, mais malgré tout je resta toujours un peu sous l'effet de la surprise. Je ne savais plus très bien comment me comporter devant lui. Devais-je m'inclinée ? Devais-je le vouvoyer ou alors le tutoyez ? Devais-je le craindre ou avoir confiance en lui ? Pour une raison que j'ignore, je me sentie dans l'obligation de faire ma première option… Je plia les genoux et m'inclina à genoux devant lui en baissant le regard timidement, par respect à son égard mais aussi avec une petit pointe de méfiance.

« -Relève-toi, Catherine. Tu n'as pas à t'inclinée devant moi. Cela m'as toujours mit un peu mal à l'aise, et puis… Nous sommes presque amis maintenant. N'est-ce pas ? » Dit Dieu d'un tont de voix rassurant.

Je redressa la tête tout en clignant des yeux, toujours un peu sous l'effet de la surprise et confusion total. Je me mise à le fixer, de nouveau sans savoir comment agir face à lui. C'était tout de même Dieu, en personne ! C'était très intimidant de savoir que c'était vraiment lui. Dieu me sourit, un peu amuser. Il se pencha en ma direction et me prise doucement part les épaules pour m'aider à me relever. Il se plaça par la suite côte à moi tout en gardant une main rassurante sur l'une de mes épaules, puis il sourit à Gabriel qui observa la situation avec attention.

« -Je te l'accorde, en tant que Dieu lui-même, je n'ai pas été très utile. J'avoue même avoir un peu fuit la situation, car je préférais vous laissez agir seuls sans moi. Personne n'aime les Père trop surprotecteur et trop présent, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait bien que je vous laisse voler de vos propres ailes. Alors oui, j'ai préféré changer de monde carrément ! Cela fait plusieurs années que je me suis créé ce Véhicule de toutes pièces fait de mes mains. Rob Benedict n'est pas qu'une couverture, il fait partie de moi. C'est le visage que je me donne dans ce monde ici. Rob est un peu comme Chuck dans notre monde à nous. Il est moi et je suis lui. » Dit Dieu calmement avec un léger sourire.

Alors là, j'étais bouche-bé ! Rob Benedict n'était pas qu'un Véhicule, il était carrément Dieu en personne ! J'étais impressionnée, malgré que j'étais toujours un peu dans la confusion de la situation.

« -En tant que Dieu, je n'ai pas vraiment agit je sais. Mais en tant que Rob… Regarde un peu tout ce que j'ai accompli ! Je suis un Acteur, jouant mon propre rôle dans une supposément Série Télévisée… Je suis aussi musicien, j'ai mon propre groupe Louden Swain… Et depuis quelques années, j'ai fait en sorte de garder Catherine et Danielle à l'œil. Oh oui, cela pouvait aussi paraitre comme un pur hasard, mais en fait c'est grâce à moi si elles en sont là où elles sont en ce jour. Danielle est artisane et exposes souvent ses œuvres d'Arts dans des Conventions et autres endroits, alors que Catherine est Aide-Organisatrice pour les Conventions. C'est ce qu'elles voulaient, j'ai fait que leur donner un petit coup de pouce. Et je me suis un peu rapprocher de Catherine en tant que Rob, pour tout de même les garder un peu à l'œil. Je suis bien heureux du résultat et je suis sûr qu'elles aussi sont heureuses comme ça. » Rajouta-il tout en resserrant son emprise en douceur sur mon épaule.

Je tourna ma tête sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder Dieu. En y réfléchissant bien, tout s'expliquait maintenant qu'il le disait ! Tout me semblait d'un coup si évident. Je fis un petit sourire, trouvant toutefois ça touchant que Dieu aille veiller discrètement sur Danielle et moi à sa manière. Gabriel semblait un moment songeur, mais parue aussi comprendre le point de vue de son Père. Il sourit à son tour pâlement.

« -Je leur ais donner exactement la vie qu'elles souhaitent, ici même. » Sourit Dieu en douceur.

« -Mouais… Vue comme ça, il est vrai que tu les a tout de même un peu aider tout en les gardant à l'oeil. » Dit Gabriel plus adoucit et compréhensif.

Dieu sourit un peu plus et fit un petit hochement de tête, heureux que Gabriel semblait le comprendre.

« -Mais… Sans te vexé, Papa… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi être partie de notre monde ? » Dit l'Archange Cadet en fronçant les sourcils en l'observant.

Dieu inclina doucement la tête, il se recula de quelques pas tout en ouvrant grand les bras en disant joyeusement :

« -Comme je l'ai dit, c'était avant tout pour vous laisser vous débrouiller sans moi. Et aussi tout simplement parce que j'aime cette vie que je mène ici. Aux yeux de tous, je suis un humain tout à fait normal. Je ne suis pas Dieu, du moins oui mais en simple rôle d'Acteur, en moi je suis que Rob Benedict à leurs yeux. Je me sens à ma place ici, j'aime cette ambiance et le contact que j'ai avec les Fans de ''Supernatural'' ainsi que les autres Acteurs… Nous sommes une très grande famille, nos liens d'amitié sont très forts. Et ça tu vois, c'est une sensation que j'adore ressentir. Je suis aimez et j'aime en retour, c'est ce que je veux tout simplement. Et puis, ya la musique aussi… C'est l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses que l'Humanité a inventé, et le fait d'avoir mon propre groupe de musique fait mon grand bonheur. Si je n'ai pas donné signe de vie, c'est que je voulais ma tranquillité. »

Tout en écoutant et observant Dieu, je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire un peu plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait au fond, c'est avoir son petit coin en paix. Être traiter comme quelqu'un de normal et pas comme Dieu. Je pouvais le comprendre, il est vrai que être Dieu devait demander de très grandes responsabilités. Il était tout à fait normal de vouloir tout arrêter une fois de temps en temps. Pas vrai ?!

« -Je ne veux surtout pas te contredire mais… Tu as eu tort ! Nous avons encore besoin de toi, dans notre monde. Crois-moi, je te comprend que tu veule ton petit coin de tranquillité, j'ai moi-même agit comme toi durant plusieurs années… J'ai fui mon rôle d'Archange en quittant le Paradis, j'ai fait croire à ma mort, je me suis longuement fait penser pour quelque chose que je ne suis pas comme un Embrouilleur ou un Dieu Païen du nom de Loki. Oh oui, je te comprend mieux que personne quand tu dit vouloir ta tranquillité, loin de tout ça. Mais nous ne pouvons pas fuir éternellement notre véritable rôle. C'est vrai quoi… Merde ! TU est Dieu tout puissant ! Je t'en prie… Une dernière fois, accorde nous ton aide, une toute dernière fois. » Dit Gabriel avec un regard suppliant.

Dieu observa un moment Gabriel et soupira en roulant des yeux.

« -Vous me voulez quoi exactement ? » Dit-il prêt à écouter malgré tout.

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de donner des explications à son Père mais… À ce moment, ont entendit une porte s'ouvrir…

Je sursauta légèrement tout en tournant la tête en direction de la porte en question. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je remarqua alors la présence de Danielle et Marie-May. Je fus soulager que ça ne soit pas quelqu'un d'autre. Danielle fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant visiblement ce qui se passait pour que ça prenne tant de temps avant le retour de Rob et Richard. La réaction de Marie-May, fut par contre tout à fait différente. Elle eut un grand sourire en regardant vers Gabriel et dit d'un tont joyeux :

« -Gaby-Chou ! »

J'eu un petit sourire amusée discrètement et détourna le regard vers Gabriel pour voir sa réaction. Celui-ci regarda un instant de gauche à droite, il haussa les sourcils et rapporta son attention sur Marie-May avec une petite grimace au surnom de ''Gaby-Chou''.

« -Qui ça… Moi ?! » Dit-il un peu confus en se pointant lui-même de l'un de ses index.

Marie-May eut un plus grand sourire, l'air surexcitée en hochant rapidement la tête. Je remarqua que Danielle tenta de la retenir d'une main, mais trop tard… Marie-May alla vers Gabriel et le serra soudainement contre elle, lui faisant un gros câlin. Gabriel écarquilla les yeux en restant figer sur place, ne savant visiblement pas très bien comment agir face à ce soudain câlin d'une adolescente qu'il ne connaissait même pas mais qui visiblement elle le connaissait. Il releva ses yeux en ma direction, me jetant un regard de détresse pour que je lui vienne en aide. Je pouffa doucement de rire face à la situation. Je m'approcha doucement de Marie-May et mise une main douce sur l'une de ses épaules tout en disant amusée de la situation :

« -Doucement ma Puce, héhé ! Je crains que ''Gaby-Chou'' n'as pas l'habitude des câlins si soudain. »

Marie-May fini par le relâcher toujours avec un grand sourire, elle se tourna maintenant vers Dieu qui lui fit un sourire amuser et rassurant à la fois. Elle parue sur le point de aller vers lui pour lui faire un câlin mais… Cette fois, je la retenue doucement avec un sourire d'excuse vers Dieu qui semblait plutôt amuser de la situation.

« -Gabriel… ? » Dit Danielle hésitante en réalisant peu à peu la situation.

Gabriel tourna ses yeux dorés en direction d celle-ci et lui fit un sourire en coin.

« -Eh ouais, de retour comme promis. » Sourit-il.

Danielle se rapprocha de lui et lui fit une accolade que Gabriel lui rendit en douceur.

« -Tu en n'as mis du temps ! » Dit Danielle avec une petite moue boudeuse mais tout de même avec un petit sourire heureuse de le revoir.

« -Je sais… J'aurais voulue venir plus tôt, mais je devais avant tout trouver la trace de Dieu. Qui au final, était sous notre nez tout ce temps ! » Dit Gabriel avec un fin sourire tout en jetant un regard en direction de Dieu.

Danielle se dégageas doucement des bras de Gabriel, puis elle fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Rob. Celui-ci lui fit un léger sourire bienveillant, alors que Danielle resta un moment bouche-bé tout en écarquillant ses yeux elle aussi un peu sous le choc que la surprise.

« -Oh… Voilà qui explique beaucoup de chose. » Fini-t-elle part dire avec un petit sourire gêner.

Je souris doucement amusée, tout en gardant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Marie-May qui semblait asseyez de comprendre sans grand succès.

« -Et cette petite, c'est… Ta cousine, ou un truc du genre ? » Me demanda Gabriel en jetant un regard en direction de Marie-May.

« -Ma demi-sœur, plus précisément. Elle s'appelle Marie-May et elle à 17 ans. » Expliquais-je doucement avec un petit sourire.

« -Ah, bien super ça. Désoler pour tout à l'heure Marie-May, j'avoue avoir été surpris par ton câlin si soudain mais… Si tu en veux un autre, je suis d'accord. » Dit-il l'air amical en lui souriant.

Marie-May lui sourit, l'air heureuse de cette offre. Elle lui fit donc un nouveau câlin, que cette fois Gabriel lui rendit amicalement avec un fin sourire. Je l'observa un instant et ne pû m'empêcher de sourire adoucie, je le trouvais plutôt mignon à le voir faire avec Marie-May.

« -Je ne savais pas que les Acteurs de Supernatural parlaient aussi bien le français ! » Dit Marie-May souriante tout en se dégageant doucement de l'emprise de Gabriel.

J'échangeas un petit regard avec Danielle, Gabriel et Dieu. Marie-May était encore très jeune, mais elle avait tout de même 17 ans… Elle était donc en âge de comprendre la réalité. Je devais tout lui dire. Suite à un regard échangé, je reposa mon regard sur Marie-May tout en disant en douceur :

« -Ma belle, ont doit te dire quelque chose… Un truc vraiment fou, qui risque sans doute de te surprendre mais… Je crois que tu est assez grande pour s'avoir la vérité. »

« -Quoi donc ? » Dit-elle intriguée en fronçant les sourcils.

Je pris un petit moment de silence, en me demandant comment tout lui expliqué cela.

« -Tu vois dans l'Univers, il existe ce qu'ont appels des Mondes Parallèles. Tu en n'as déjà entendue parler ? » Dit-je en y allant en douceur en observant ses réactions.

« -Oui… Enfin, que breffement. Les Mondes Parallèles sont un peu des Mythes, ont en entend parler mais ont en n'as pas vraiment de preuves que ça existent. » Dit-elle un peu songeuse.

« -Eh bien… Je peux te le confirmer, les Mondes Parallèles existent vraiment ! » Dit-je souriante.

« -Pour de vrai ? » S'étonna Marie-May les yeux brillant d'excitation et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« -Oui, vrai de vrai ! Et… Il se trouve que l'Univers de Supernatural fait partie des Mondes Parallèles de notre Univers. C'est un monde parallèle, mais cette Univers existe vraiment ! » Dit-je en lui souriant.

Marie-May me regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux, elle semblait émerveillée par ce que je venais de dire. À la fois excitée et intriguée d'en savoir plus.

« -Il y a de ça 5 ans, Danielle et moi ont n'as vécu une grande aventure en découvrant que l'Univers de Supernatural existait réellement. Ont n'as vécue dans ce monde un peu plus de sept mois, avant de devoir retournées ici dans notre monde à nous. » Expliquais-je en douceur.

« -Sept mois ?! Mais… Comment ça se fait que personne n'as remarqué votre absence, ici dans notre monde ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« -Il se trouve que Castiel avait en quelque sorte immobilisé le temps d'ici. Pour éviter qu'ont remarquent notre absence justement. Durant notre séjour là-bas, il s'est passer beaucoup de choses, certaines joyeuses et certaines plus compliquer. Danielle et moi, ont n'as aussi appris que nous étions les deux Élues pour porter la Grâce de deux Anges… L'Ange de l'Humanité et l'Ange de La Destruction. Danielle à hériter de la Grâce de l'Ange de l'Humanité, et moi celle de l'Ange de La Destruction. Ont n'as malheureusement eut quelques petits problèmes, la tablette qui parlaient de nous a été brisé et à libéré en nous un côté obscure ! Du coup, pour la sécurité de tout le monde, ont n'as dû revenir ici dans notre monde. » Dit-je avec un pâle sourire.

Marie-May m'avais écoutez avec grande attention sans m'interrompe. Elle semblait fasciner par l'histoire que je venais de lui raconter. Elle semblait un peu sous le choc que la surprise, mais sinon elle semblait plutôt bien le prendre.

« -Waw ! Mais… Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler plus tôt ?! » Dit-elle après un moment avec un grand sourire.

Je rigola doucement et dit amusée :

« -Tu m'aurais prise pour une folle, non ? »

Marie-May rigola à son tour et me sourit amusée en répliquant :

« -Peut-être bien, oui… »

Marie-May parue ensuite un peu songeuse. Elle sourit à Danielle qui lui rendit son sourire, puis elle regarda en direction de Gabriel et de Dieu l'air un peu hésitante.

« -Donc… Là, en ce moment, nous avons affaire aux Acteurs de notre monde, ou bien aux gens du monde de Supernatural ? » Dit-elle un peu hésitante.

« -Ce sont les gens de Supernatural. » Confirma Danielle avec un petit sourire.

« -Le vrai Archange Gabriel et le vrai Dieu ! » Dit Marie-May impressionnée.

Gabriel ricana, un peu amuser de la situation.

« -Tant fait pas, tu finiras par te faire à l'idée. » Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil amuser.

Marie-May sourit un peu plus.

« -Si eux sont réel alors… Dean Winchester l'ai aussi ?! » Dit-elle avec un sourire rêveuse.

« -En effet, oui. Ils le sont tous… Dean, Sam, Castiel et tous les autres aussi. » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Trop cool ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je souris, amuser et aussi rassurer qu'elle le prend plutôt bien.

« -Bon… Je devrais surement retourné à mes occupations, les Fans vont finir par se demander sérieusement ce qui se passe. Et toi, Gabriel… Tu devrais sagement retourné dans notre monde sans faire d'histoire. J'ai besoin de Richard Speight jr à mes côtés en ce moment. Je sais que tu l'as plongée dans le sommeil pour éviter les soupçons, mais il est maintenant temps de revenir à la vie normal. » Dit Dieu calmement avec un fin sourire bienveillant.

« -Attend… Je n'ai même pas expliqué le pourquoi ont n'as encore absolument besoin de toi dans notre monde ! Comme tu le sais, le côté obscure de l'Ange de l'Humanité et l'Ange de La Destruction a été libéré et sont maintenant en Danielle et Cath'. Donc… Ont auraient besoin de toi, pour nous aider à réparer la tablette de leur Prophétie et faire retourner leurs côtés obscures enfermer à l'intérieur. Car sinon quand elles sont dans notre monde, elles deviennent incontrôlables et dangereuses. Je t'en prie, aide-nous. » Dit rapidement Gabriel avec un regard suppliant.

Dieu soupira et porta son attention sur Danielle et moi-même.

« -J'ai tout fait pour que vous aillez une vie paisible ici dans votre propre monde… Vous voulez vraiment retournés là-bas ? » Dit-il en nous observant attentivement.

J'échangeas un regard voulue avec Danielle, avant qu'ont rapporte notre attention sur lui.

« -V… Vous avez dit tout à l'heure, que vous vous sentez à votre place dans ce monde ici. Eh bien, c'est un peu comme nous… Ont se sent vraiment à notre place là-bas également. Nous vous sommes reconnaissantes d'avoir veillez sur nous durant tout ce temps ici, mais… Ont voudrais vraiment pouvoir retournées là-bas. » Dit-je en douceur en prenant bien soins de le vouvoyez pour montrer mon respect envers lui.

« -Je suis du même Avis. » Approuva Danielle en douceur.

Dieu parue réfléchir un moment. Alors que soudainement, Marie-May s'interposa entre nous tout en disant la voix un peu nouée :

« -Non ! »

Je baissa le regard en sa direction, alors que je remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et se mise à pleurer. Je réalisa alors que le fait de devoir nous voir partir la rendait très triste. Je serra doucement mes bras autour d'elle pour la consoler. Après un petit moment, elle releva ses yeux vers moi tout en disant suppliante :

« -Ne partez pas… Je veux venir ! S'il te plaît… Amenez-moi avec vous dans ce monde parallèle ! »

Je sentie un pincement douloureux à mon cœur. Je lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en lui disant en douceur :

« -Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Marie… Tu est encore très jeune. Ce monde parallèle, il semble vraiment génial comme ça mais, c'est loin d'être un Conte de fée ma Chérie. Ce monde-là, il est rempli de Créatures vraiment très terrifiantes… Encore plus terrifiantes que dans tes pires cauchemars ! Les personnages que tu crois connaitre de la Série, certains sont très gentil oui, mais les méchants… Ils sont vraiment méchants et crois-moi tu n'aimerais pas te retrouver face à eux. Une adolescente comme toi, ça ne serait pas très prudent de t'amener avec nous. »

« -Je suis assez grande, Cath' ! Je serais me montrée prudente, je resterais toujours près de Danielle et toi, je ne vous désobéirais pas c'est juré, je serais sage… Je t'en prie, laisse-moi venir ! Je… Je suis sous votre responsabilité ! Tu as promis à ma mère et à ton père de veillez sur moi, alors pas le choix… Si vous repartez, il faut que je vienne ! » Dit-elle en me faisant les yeux du chat potté.

Arrrgn ! Ce regard… Elle le fait exprès ! Je détourna le regard en direction de Danielle, mais elle semblait tout aussi désarmée que moi face au regard de Marie-May. Je soupira doucement et rapporta mon regard sur Marie-May, cette fois un peu plus sérieuse et le regard intense.

« -Tu devras peut-être faire face à quelques Créatures, même à des Démons… » Dit-je le visage impassible.

« -Je serais me montrée courageuse. » Dit Marie-May le regard plein d'espoir.

« -Tu devras nous obéirent en tout temps, à Danielle et moi. Et sans faire trop d'histoire… » Dit-je en la regardant attentivement.

« -Oui, c'est promis. » Dit-elle le regard suppliant.

Je souris doucement et fini par dire en douceur :

« -Très bien… Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord tu peux nous accompagner. »

Marie-May eu un très grand sourire et me sauta dans les bras, cette fois très heureuse que j'accepte.

« -Merci Cath', tu est la meilleure sœur au monde ! » Dit-elle entre mes bras.

« -Hmm… Bon, aller… Sèche-moi tes larmes. Tu veux bien me faire ton plus beau sourire ? » Dit-je en douceur en lui caressant le dos amicalement.

Marie-May sécha doucement ses larmes et me fit son plus beau sourire.

« -Voilà qui est mieux. » Dit-je en douceur en lui rendant son sourire.

« -Catherine… Tu est sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » Dit Danielle pas très rassurez.

« -Elle à raison, elle est sous notre responsabilité. Ont ne peux pas la laisser seule. Elle sera avec nous, tout iras pour le mieux. » Dit-je rassurante.

« -Oui… Tu as surement raison. » Fini par approuver Danielle avec un petit sourire.

Je me tourna vers Dieu, qui nous observaient en silence depuis un moment.

« -Alors… Vous voulez bien nous venir en aide, pour notre côté obscure ? » Dit-je en douceur.

« -Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il faudrait avant tout que je vois l'état de la Prophétie. » Dit-il avec un léger sourire bienveillant.

« -Merci, Papa. Je savais bien que tu prendrais la bonne décision. » Dit Gabriel heureux de sa réponse.

« -J'y pense… Gabriel. Lucifer n'était pas supposé venir avec toi, pour le moment de revenir nous chercher ? » Dit Danielle en fronçant les sourcils.

Gabriel parue un peu mal à l'aise.

« -Il… Il a eu un petit empêchement. » Dit l'Archange Cadet en se pensant une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire qu'il voulue innocent.

« -Ah… Quel genre d'empêchement ? » Dit Danielle un peu soupçonneuse.

Gabriel détourna le regard, pas très à l'aise.

« -Aller, dit-le moi… » Répliqua Danielle un peu énervée de son silence.

« -Écoute… Je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu ne le sache pas pour l'instant… » Dit Gabriel maladroitement.

Danielle soupira et l'agrippa soudainement par le collet de sa chemise en le secouant un peu.

« -Gabriel ! Dit-le moi, maintenant… Ou je jure que je vais vraiment m'énervée ! » Dit Danielle froidement.

« -Très bien, du calme ! Avant tout, sache que je n'y suis absolument pour rien, j'étais contre leur idée. Mais voilà, ce qui est fait est fait… Dean, Sam et Castiel ont eu un coup de main pour faire retourner Lucifer dans sa Cage ! Pas de moi, hein… J'y suis pour rien moi. Mais bon, voilà… Lucifer est maintenant de retour dans sa Cage depuis près de trois ans ! » Annonça Gabriel avec un sourire nerveux face à Danielle.

Le visage de Danielle parue d'un coup se durcir de colère et de rage.

« -QUOI ?! Non ! Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? » Dit Danielle la voix soudainement nouée.

« -Ils n'ont pas eu le choix… Les choses ont grandement changé en 5 ans dans notre monde. Les frères Winchester ont dû réagir rapidement car Lucifer était devenue incontrôlable. Ont vous expliqueras ça une fois de retour dans notre monde. » Dit Gabriel calmement tout en se dégageant doucement de l'emprise de Danielle.

Danielle abaissa le regard, partagée entre la rage et la tristesse. Elle semblait prendre la nouvelle très mal, mais pour le moment elle semblait faire son possible pour reprendre son calme. Après tout ce n'était pas contre Gabriel qu'elle devait être en colère… Je craignais toutefois sa réaction quand elle alla revoir les frères Winchester et Castiel…


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles tant attendues.**_

Un petit moment de silence s'installa, durant lequel je garda un instant le regard baisser vers le sol.

« -Bon… Ont y va maintenant ? » Dit Marie-May en rompant le silence après quelques secondes.

« -Ouais, ont ferais bien d'y aller. Mais… Hum… Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait plus sage de figer le temps ici dans notre monde ? Un peu comme Castiel avait fait, quand il est venu nous chercher. Pour éviter que notre entourage s'inquiète pour nous. » Dit-je avec petit sourire timide.

« -Évidement… Ne t'en fait pas, je me chargerais de ce petit détail. » Sourit Dieu d'un tont rassurant.

Je souris, un peu plus rassurer. Je me sentais maintenant prête à partir de nouveau pour le monde parallèle de Supernatural… Ce monde qui m'avait tant manqué depuis 5 ans. Gabriel se rapprocha de quelques pas de Danielle, Marie-May et moi. Il nous fit un sourire en coin puis jeta un regard vers Marie-May qui semblait un peu nerveuse en même temps d'être excitée.

« -Je te conseil de t'accrocher à quelqu'un durant le voyage, pour éviter de perdre équilibre. Oh et ferme les yeux, ne les rouvre surtout pas durant le voyage. » Dit-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

« -Ah… Pourquoi je dois fermer les yeux durant le voyage ? » Questionna Marie-May un peu étonner.

« -Car sinon, tes yeux brûlerons ! » Expliqua Gabriel avec un sourire moqueur.

Marie-May eut un petit sursaut en jetant un regard un peu terrifiée vers Gabriel. Elle se recula d'un pas de lui, tout en m'agrippant fermement la main l'air sur ses gardes.

« -Gabriel ! » Dit-je en roulant des yeux.

L'Archange Cadet émit un petit ricanement tout en haussant les épaules.

« -Bah quoi… C'est la vérité ! » Dit-il d'un tont enjoué.

Il l'avait fait exprès, j'en étais sûr et certaine ! Il s'amusait à terrifiée Marie-May, juste pour la taquinée et rien de bien méchant. Mais quand même, il aurait dû y aller plus en douceur, la pauvre ! Je soupira et mise un bras rassurant autour des épaules de Marie-May. Elle leva un regard incertain vers moi, alors que je tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant et apaisant.

« -Ne t'en fait pas… Tout iras très bien. Ne fait pas attention à Gabriel, il a un sens de l'humour très particulier. Tu finiras par t'habituer. » Dit-je en douceur.

Marie-May tenta de se détendre un peu, malgré qu'elle semblait toujours un peu nerveuse. Je jeta un regard de reproche à Gabriel. Celui-ci me fit un sourire séducteur, comme si rien n'était. Tsssh… Il ne changeras jamais, quel gamin ! Je roula de nouveau mes yeux mais eut un fin sourire en coin, tout de même un peu amusée en lui tirant un instant la langue.

« -Bien, allons-y. » Dit Dieu avec un léger sourire.

Marie-May agrippa l'une des mains de Danielle, tout en cachant son visage contre moi au creux de mon épaule en fermant fortement ses yeux. Je remarqua Dieu lever l'une de ses mains, s'apprêtant à claquer deux de ses doigts contre son pouce… Je devina alors que c'était lui qui alla nous téléporter dans l'autre monde. Je me dépêcha alors à fermer les yeux en vitesse. Tout se passa très vite…

J'entendis un petit claquement de doigts, je sentie une petite sensation d'être aspirer je ne sais où, puis plus rien… Le calme total. Ont étaient déjà téléporter ? Je me risqua à ouvrir un œil doucement suivit de l'autre et je remarqua alors que en effet le paysage avait carrément changer. Ont se trouvaient à présent au milieu de nulle part, entouré d'une gigantesque forêt. Face à nous, je reconnue un grand bâtiment familier… Le Bunker. Un grand sourire apparu sur mes lèvres, réalisant que nous étions bel et bien de retour ! Danielle avait elle aussi ouvert ses yeux et eu un petit sourire à voir le Bunker. J'abaissa le regard et remarqua que Marie-May n'avait toujours pas ouvert ses yeux, restant le visage cacher contre moi et les yeux fermement bien closes.

Je passa une main douce dans son dos et lui sourit tout en disant en douceur :

« -Tout va bien, tu peux rouvrirent tes yeux maintenant. »

Marie-May resta un moment sur ses gardes et fini part ouvrir doucement ses yeux. Elle regarda un moment autour, puis son regard se posa sur le Bunker.

« -Où sommes-nous ? » Dit-elle intriguée.

« -Au Bunker ! C'est en quelque sorte la base secrète des frères Winchester, ils l'ont hérité de leur grand-père qui était parmi les Hommes De Lettres. » Expliqua Danielle avec un petit sourire en coin.

« -Waw ! Ça de l'air vraiment immense ! » Dit Marie-May bouche-bé avec les yeux ronds.

« -Héhé, attend de voir l'intérieur ! Tu risque d'avoir besoin de plusieurs semaines pour bien t'orientée. » Dit-je avec une pointe d'amusement.

Je m'apprêta à ouvrir la marche en direction du Bunker mais… Je m'arrêta dans mon élan en remarquant que Danielle restait un moment sur place en regardant vers le Bunker avec un regard un peu triste.

« -Ça ne va pas ? » Dit-je en douceur en la regardant.

« -Je ne veux pas les voir… Je sais qu'à l'intérieur, Sam, Dean et Castiel seront prêts à nous accueillir à bras ouverts. Mais je sais qu'ils sont aussi les coupables pour avoir fait retourner Lucifer dans sa Cage. Je crois qu'il serait préférable que je ne croise pas leur chemin pour le moment, sinon je risque vraiment de m'énerver contre eux. » Dit Danielle en baissant le regard.

J'eu un regard triste pour elle, mais je pouvais aussi la comprendre. Elle était très attachée à Lucifer, il était normal qu'elle leur en veule.

« -Très bien… Si tu préfère, je peux t'accompagner par l'entrée du Garage. T'auras qu'à aller en direction de votre chambre de Cath' et toi, elle n'a toujours pas bougé depuis votre départ. » Proposa Gabriel en haussant les épaules.

« -Oui, je préfèrerais. Merci, Gabriel. » Dit Danielle avec un pâle sourire.

Je souris doucement et laissa donc Gabriel partir avec Danielle en direction du Garage du Bunker. Je me dirigeas alors vers l'entrée principale avec à mes côtés Marie-May et Dieu. Ont monta les quelques marches à l'entrée, je voulue ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était verrouillé. Heureusement, un simple claquement de doigt et Dieu arrangeas se petit problème. Je le remercia du regard avec un sourire reconnaissante, puis j'ouvris enfin la porte d'entrée alors que Marie-May resta près de moi en regardant partout avec un grand sourire. Je descendis doucement les escaliers en fer de l'entrée, celle-ci grinça légèrement sous mon poid. J'étais rendue à mi-chemin, quand à ce moment… J'entendis des pas précipités se diriger vers nous…

J'abaissa le regard en direction de la pièce principale du Bunker et remarqua alors trois visage familier… Et deux flingues qui se pointèrent vers nous ! Je me figeas sur place tout en levant mes mains en signe de paix avec un petit sourire en coin.

« -C'est comme ça que vous accueillez une vieille amie ?! » Dit-je faussement outrée.

Les trois personnes qui se trouvèrent face à nous étaient évidement Dean, Sam et Castiel. Ils n'avèrent pas vraiment changer en 5 ans. En me reconnaissant, Sam et Dean abaissèrent aussitôt leurs flingues.

« -Cath' ?! » S'étonna Sam.

« -Mais… Comment t'as fait pour venir ici ?! » S'étonna aussi Dean.

Je souris amusée et descendis quelques nouvelles marches, en laissant apparaitre derrière moi Marie-May qui me suivait de très près et aussi un peu plus loin Dieu.

« -Gabriel est venue nous chercher et ont n'as aussi eu l'occasion d'avoir un petit coup de pouce haut placer. » Dit-je avec un sourire en coin.

Le regard de Sam, Dean et Castiel se posèrent alors sur Dieu qui leur sourit l'air bienveillant.

« -Salut ! » Dit Dieu amicalement en guise de salutation.

« -Père ! Vous êtes de retour ! » S'étonna Castiel avec un léger sourire.

« -Oh je n'ai jamais été très loin. Et puis ont m'as dit qu'ont avaient encore besoin de moi ici, alors me voilà. » Sourit-il doucement.

« -Super… Et qui est cette jeune et jolie demoiselle ? » Dit Dean en regardant Marie-May de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire en coin.

« -C'est ma demi-sœur, elle s'appelle Marie-May et elle à 17 ans. » Dit-je en jetant un regard qui en disait long à Dean.

J'avais précisée qu'elle avait que 17 ans, car connaissant Dean il en aurait bien profité sinon.

« -Oh… Bien. » Dit Dean tout en se grattant la nuque avec un sourire innocent.

Je ne pû m'empêcher de rigoler doucement, tout de même amusée de la situation. Je descendis les dernières marches, puis je m'approcha en premier de Dean pour lui faire un gros câlin qu'il me rendit amicalement.

« -Vous m'avez manqué, les garçons. » Dit-je en douceur.

« -À nous aussi, tu nous a manqué. » Sourit Dean.

Je me dégageas doucement de Dean, puis j'alla vers Sam pour lui faire aussi un gros câlin. Sam me rendis mon câlin, tout en me soulevant légèrement du sol. Je ricana doucement à ce geste tandis qu'il me reposa doucement au sol en disant amicalement :

« -5 ans… C'était beaucoup trop long ! »

« -Je suis d'accord ! » Dit-je avec amusement.

Je me dégageas doucement de Sam, puis j'alla finalement vers Castiel pour lui faire un gros câlin à son tour. Castiel me rendit mon accolade, toujours un peu maladroitement au début mais plus à l'aise par la suite. Suite à notre câlin, Castiel me sourit adoucit tout en disant :

« -C'est donc Gabriel qui est aller vous chercher… Ça ne m'étonne pas, il était tellement presser de vous revoir. Où est-il maintenant ? Et Danielle, elle n'est pas là ? »

Je détourna le regard un peu mal à l'aise et me demandant comment leur dire ça. Je releva mes yeux vers eux, m'apprêtant à leur expliquer la situation. Mais à ce moment… Un petit bruissement de battement d'ailes se fit entendre non loin de nous, tandis qu'une voix mi-enjoué et mi-malicieuse se fit entendre :

« -Castiel ! N'embête pas Cath' avec tes questions idiotes… Ça va, détend toi p'tit frère. Je suis là et Danielle est là également. »

Je souris doucement et tourna la tête pour remarquer la présence de Gabriel qui venait d'apparaitre. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je ressentie la soudaine envie de vouloir me jeter dans ses bras et de vouloir l'attaquer de bisous ! Mais je m'en retenue… Après tout, Dieu aurait trouvé ça un peu étrange. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas encore au courant pour mon cas avec Gabriel ni du cas de Danielle avec Lucifer.

« -Waw ! Je crois qu'il va me falloir un petit moment à m'habituer à voir les Anges se téléporter comme ça ! » Dit Marie-May en secouant doucement la tête.

Gabriel lui jeta un regard amuser, et bougeas ses sourcils de haut en bas avant de ricaner un peu et de faire quelques pas en direction du couloir qui menait à la salle à manger et cuisine. Les frères Winchester et Castiel échangèrent un regard avant de décider de le suivre, rapidement imité de Marie-May et moi-même, ainsi que Dieu qui restait plus en retrait l'air serin. Une fois dans la cuisine, Gabriel se mit à fouiller dans l'armoire comme si rien n'était, visiblement à la recherche d'un truc à grignoter.

« -Bon… Tu va nous dire où elle est maintenant ? » Dit Dean un peu agacer du comportement de Gabriel.

Gabriel resta un moment silencieux, continuant à fouiller dans l'armoire. Jusqu'au moment où il parue trouver ce qu'il cherchait… Il sortit un petit sachet de divers bonbons d'une étagère, il sourit un peu plus et alla s'assoir sagement à la table dans la salle à manger. S'installant tranquillement sur l'une des chaises, il posa ses pieds sur le coin de la table en croisant ses jambes et se mit à manger ses bonbons un à un d'un air parfaitement calme et détendue.

« -Gabriel… » Soupira Sam légèrement impatient face à son silence.

Gabriel roula des yeux, mais fini par leur dire malicieusement :

« -Ça vaaaaa ! Arrêter de faire ses tronches ! Elle va bien, elle est de retour dans sa chambre au sous-sol. Mais… Je vous déconseille d'aller lui parler, les garçons ! »

« -Gné… Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Elle est au courante, pour le fait que vous avez fait retourner Lucifer dans sa Cage. Et elle le prend très mal, comme je vous avais prévenue ! » Dit l'Archange Cadet en penchant doucement la tête sur le côté avec un fin rictus aux coins de ses lèvres.

« -Tu lui a dit ?! » S'indigna Dean.

« -Hé ! J'y peux rien moi, je ne pouvais pas lui cacher ça. Elle l'aurait sû de toute façon. » Dit Gabriel en haussant les épaules.

« -Peut-être que si ont tenta de tout lui expliquer, elle comprendra mieux pourquoi ont n'as agi de la sorte. Je vais la laisser se calmer un peu et je vais asseyez de lui parler dans la soirée. » Dit Castiel avec un petit hochement de tête.

« -Oui, surement qu'elle se calmera avec quelques explications. Mais… Au faite, il s'est passé quoi exactement ? » Dit-je intriguée d'en savoir plus.

Les frères Winchester, Castiel et Gabriel échangèrent un regard un moment en silence. Ce silence et leur lourd regard échanger ne disait rien de bon, je ne le sentais pas du tout.

« -Je ne suis pas sûr que ta sœur soit prête à entendre cette histoire, ce n'est pas vraiment un Conte de fée. » Dit Dean hésitant en jetant un regard vers Marie-May près de moi.

« -Hé ! Je suis assez grande, je suis presque majeure ! » Se défendue Marie-May sûr d'elle.

Elle leva la tête en reniflant l'air d'un air un peu vexée. Puis elle alla s'assoir à la table, près d Gabriel qui camoufla un petit sourire moqueur derrière une poignée de bonbons.

« -J'aime bien cette petite, elle a du caractère. » Sourit Gabriel avec amusement.

Je soupira doucement et venue m'assoir côte à Gabriel tout en disant en haussant les épaules :

« -Ça va aller… Elle a raison, elle a tout de même 17 ans. Donc elle est assez grande pour tout savoir. »

Marie-May me fis un grand sourire, visiblement bien heureuse que je sois d'accord pour qu'elle sache tout.

« -Très bien... » Dit Sam tout en s'installant lui aussi à la table.

Dean prit place côte à son frère Cadet, alors que Dieu prit place au bout de la table en restant silencieux en nous observant et que Castiel s'assit près de lui à sa droite. Un petit silence s'installa avant que Dean prend parole :

« -Suite à vous avoir ramener dans votre monde, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, Lucifer et moi-même, ont n'as redoubler nos recherches pour retrouver la trace de Dieu… Même Michel nous à prêter son aide. Sauf que, malgré tous nos efforts Dieu restait introuvable. Cela a fini par énerver Lucifer, et part énerver je veux dire par là qu'il a vraiment pété les plombs ! Il a décidé de passer sa colère sur les Humains se disant que s'il s'attaquait à la Création favorite de son Père alors celui-ci alla finir par se montrer. »

Jusqu'à ici, rien ne m'étonnais vraiment. Après tout, Lucifer avait toujours détesté les Humains… Le fait qu'il se défoule sur eux ne m'étonnait pas.

« -Il lui a fallu que quelques mois pour qu'il reprend officiellement sa place sur le Trône de l'Enfer, après tout cette place lui reviens en tant que ''vrai'' Roi des Enfers ! Mais malgré sa place récupérée, il bouillonnait de rage et ça se ressentait… Il voulait temps retrouver Dieu pour vous faire revenir. C'est là que les choses ont commencé à se corser… Pour mieux nuire à l'espèce Humaine, Lucifer a alors ouvert la porte du Purgatoire ! Libérant ainsi plusieurs espèces de Monstres, qui en ce jour rôde de nouveaux sur Terre libre comme l'air. » Dit Sam avec un petit soupir.

Cette fois, une pointe d'inquiétude s'installa en moi. Lucifer avait ouvert la porte du Purgatoire, libérant plusieurs espèces de Monstre pour nuire aux Humains ! Voilà qui corsait en effet la situation.

« -Cela n'as évidemment pas plus du tout à Michel, qui à tenter de résonner Lucifer. Une dispute assez violente à éclater entre eux… Et quand Michel et Lucifer se disputent, il y a toujours des dégâts à la fin du combat ! Trouvant que la situation avait assez duré, Sam, Dean et moi-même ont n'as donc fait appel à Crowley et sa mère Rowena pour qu'ils nous aident à immobilisé Lucifer. Ont n'as réussis à l'enfermer dans sa Cage depuis maintenant trois ans, mais… Le fait qu'il aille ouvert la porte du Purgatoire à laisser des dégâts derrière lui. Nous devons maintenant s'occuper de tous ses Créatures qui ont été libéré de nouveau ! » Dit Castiel calmement.

« -Depuis maintenant deux ans, nous chassions toutes ses Créatures tout en recherchant la trace de Dieu. Puis il y a de ça trois semaines, tous m'est parue alors si claire… Si ont ne trouvait pas la trace de Dieu, cela pouvait que dire qu'il était dans un autre monde parallèle. Je me suis dit que peut-être bien, il devait vous avoir gardé sous ses yeux… C'est donc comme ça que j'ai eut l'idée de aller voir dans votre monde. Il m'a fallu quelques semaines avant de vraiment réaliser mais… J'ai fini par tout comprendre. » Sourit Gabriel tout en jetant un regard en billet en direction de son Père.

Dieu eu un léger sourire et fit un regard désoler.

« -Je suis désoler, j'aurais peut-être pas dû fuir de la sorte. Je vous ais apparue qu'un bref moment, j'aurais peut-être dû restez plus longtemps pour vous venir en aide un peu plus. » Dit-il en douceur.

J'écarquilla les yeux, surprise qu'il s'excuse de son comportement.

« -Bien sûr que non, vous avez aucune excuse à nous faire ! V… Vous êtes Dieu ! Vous être libre de faire ce qui vous chante. Il est tout à fait normal que vous souhaitez avoir votre petite vie tranquille et laisser vos Créations agir seul par elles-mêmes. » Dit-je le regard admiratif devant lui.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, un peu étonner de mon air si admiratif face à Dieu. Je rougie légèrement et fit un sourire désoler.

« -Héhé… Je crois que vous avez une nouvelle admiratrice, Chuck. » Sourit Dean amusé de la situation.

Je détourna timidement le regard tout en disant d'une petite voix :

« -Je vous demande pardon, Seigneur, si mon comportement est un peu trop fanatique à votre égard. Je suis juste très heureuse de faire votre connaissance, vous êtes une vraie légende même dans mon monde ! Enfin… Vous devez le savoir, évidement. »

« -Je t'en prie, Catherine… Rob Benedict était devenue presque un ami pour toi dans ton monde, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je veux que ça soit pareil ici. Et pitié, appel-moi simplement Chuck. » Dit Dieu avec une pointe d'amusement.

« -Bien… Comme vous le voulez, D… Chuck ! » Dit-je maladroitement avec un sourire un peu gêner.

Dieu… Enfin… Chuck me sourit amicalement, d'un sourire que je lui rendis me détendant un peu.

« -Bref… Tout ça pour dire que, si ont n'as remis Lucifer dans sa Cage, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était devenue incontrôlable. Ont devais l'immobilisé, pour notre bien à tous ont n'as pas eu vraiment le choix. » Dit Castiel en douceur.

« -Ouais… Je comprend un peu mieux la situation. Surtout qu'il à libéré plusieurs Créatures du Purgatoire… J'imagine que vous avez encore plus de boulot côté chasses dans ce cas ? » Dit-je en les observant tour à tour.

« -Oh ça oui ! » Dirent Sam et Dean en même temps.

« -Nous sommes plus souvent sur la route à la chasse d'une quel conte Créatures plutôt que au Bunker à présent. Ont se croiraient de retour à la vielle époque ! » Dit Sam avec un petit sourire amer.

« -C'est bien de se garder en forme, mais il est vrai que cela nous fait encore plus de travail. » Dit Dean avec le même petit sourire un peu amer.

« -Et pour Michel… Il est toujours dans les parages ? » Dit-je intriguée.

« -Mouais… Ont le vois faire quelques aller-retour, entre ici et le Paradis. En tant que Archange Ainé, il à récupérer sa place au Paradis. Il a beaucoup fait bouger les choses là-haut. » Dit Gabriel avec une petite grimace.

Le fait de revoir Michel à la tête du Paradis ne semblait pas lui plaire particulièrement.

« -Il nous a d'ailleurs demandez il y a quelques jours, à Gabriel et moi, de retourné au Paradis pour reprendre nos places dans l'Armée Céleste qu'il compte reformer ! Mais… Ont n'as refusé d'y retourné. Personnellement, je me sens plus serviable aux côtés de Dean et Sam plutôt que au Paradis. Et Gabriel… Je crois qu'il n'as plus vraiment sa place là-haut. » Dit Castiel avec un sourire un peu triste.

« -Ah… Et pourquoi ça ? » Dit-je un peu étonner.

« -Maintenant que les Anges savent que je suis bel et bien vivant, la plus part d'entre eux me considère plus comme un rebel que l'un des leurs. J'ai après tout été celui qui a fui le Paradis et fait croire à sa mort, abandonnant mon rôle de Messager De Dieu et les laissant tomber eux aussi par la même occasion. Sans oublier que pour certains d'entre eux, je reste aussi toujours le jeune protégé de Lucifer, celui qui a été très près de lui… Du coup, la plus part craint que je crée une nouvelle rébellion si jamais je retourne là-haut. La plus part préfèreraient m'arracher les plumes une à une, alors non merci ! Je ne considère pas que j'aille vraiment ma place là-haut. » Expliqua Gabriel en haussant les épaules.

Gabriel avait peut-être dit ça d'un tont très détendue, mais j'avais tout de même de la peine pour lui. Il ne méritait pas ça, il ne méritait pas cette exile qu'il s'obligeait à faire. D'un geste réconfortante, je posa l'une de mes mains sur l'une de ses mains à lui. À mon geste, l'Archange Cadet haussa un sourcil en regardant un instant ma main sur la sienne… Le contact chaud de ma peau semblait lui plaire, et surtout lui avoir manqué. Car je remarqua un fin sourire naitre sur ses lèvres. Il releva ses yeux dorés vers moi et prise ma main dans la sienne en me souriant un peu plus, d'un air adoucit. Je lui rendis son sourire en douceur tout en passant ma main libre sur l'une de ses joues d'un geste attendris. Mais réalisant que mon geste était peut-être un peu trop intime à son égard, je retira aussitôt ma main avec un sourire timide et abaissa le regard en espérant que Dieu… Enfin… Chuck, n'aille pas trop de soupçon pour le moment.

Je sentie de mes penser en entendant un petit gargouillis de ventre. Je souris amusée en tournant mon attention vers Marie-May qui fit un sourire d'excuse en se tenant le ventre.

« -Tu commence à avoir faim ? » Dit-je amusée de la situation.

Elle hocha rapidement positivement la tête tout en disant :

« -Très faim, oui. Je me retiens depuis un moment déjà ! »

« -Ça tombe bien, moi aussi j'ai faim ! » Dit Gabriel enjoué.

« -Toi, tu as toujours faim ! » Répliqua Sam en roulant des yeux avec amusement.

Je rigola doucement de la situation alors que tout le monde approuva qu'il était temps de faire un repas pour manger…


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Une soirée agréable.**_

Pour le repas, ont avaient décidé de se faire quelque chose de bien simple pour ce soir. Dean aurait bien aimé que Danielle soit là pour faire un de ses délicieux repas. Mais bon, étant donné qu'elle n'était toujours pas sortie de la chambre, elle ne devait toujours pas être calmée. Ont se fit donc quelque chose de très simple. Du macaroni au fromage pour tout le monde ! Une fois notre repas terminé, je me dit que Danielle devait elle aussi commencer à avoir faim. Je lui prépara alors un bol de macaroni au fromage avec un grand verre d'eau, puis je m'apprêta à aller au sous-sol pour lui porter le tout. Mais Castiel me proposa d'y aller à ma place, disant qu'il alla tenter de tout lui expliquer en même temps et de voir si elle c'était calmer. Je le laissa donc faire, me disant que peut-être elle alla accepter de lui parler si elle c'était un peu calmer.

Pendant que Castiel disparue au sous-sol pour tenter de parler à Danielle et de lui donner son repas, je m'installa au salon avec les autres devant la télévision. Sam et Dean avaient pris place sur le plus grand des fauteuils, alors que Marie-May avait prise place entre eux deux l'air carrément aux anges d'être entre eux et Chuck avait pris le canapé de gauche près de Sam. Pour ma part, j'avais prise place au sol… Assise près du fauteuil de Sam et Dean, j'avais accotée mon dos contre un bout du fauteuil et j'avais croisée mes jambes sous moi en indiens en position de détente. Pour ce qui est de Gabriel, il avait pris place près de moi au sol, le dos accoté contre un bout du canapé de Chuck et ses jambes allongées devant lui. Je pouvais sentir l'une de ses épaules doucement presser contre l'une des mienne. Je soupçonnais que ce petit contact soit volontaire dans le seul but de rester en contact physiquement avec moi, mais cela me plaisais bien de le sentir si près de moi.

Après quelques minutes à regarder la télévision, ont entendis soudainement un grand coup de tonnerre ! Je sursauta légèrement, car ce bruit de tonnerre ne venait pas de dehors mais bel et bien de l'intérieur du Bunker. Je me raidis légèrement sur mes gardes alors que des pas commença à se faire entendre en notre direction. Ont tourna tous notre attention vers les pas et ont remarqua alors Castiel faire son entrée dans le salon. Mais… Il était tremper de la tête aux pieds, et au-dessus de sa tête un petit nuage semblait flotter alors que de la pluie tombait sur lui tel un orage sortant de nulle part ! Le plus bizarre, c'est que la pluie tombait que sur lui car le petit nuage semblait le suivre ! Je resta un moment bouche-bé, étonner de ce qui se passait présentement sous mes yeux.

« -Castiel ?! Mais… Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » S'étonna Sam en haussant un sourcil.

Castiel soupira, tout en soufflant légèrement sur une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui collait au visage à cause de la pluie qui continuait à tomber sur lui.

« -Elle à accepter de m'ouvrir la porte pour que je lui donne son repas mais… Au moment où je suis venue pour lui donner des explications, elle a fait apparaitre ce nuage au-dessus de ma tête tout en me disant d'épargner ma salive car elle ne voulait rien entendre ! » Dit-il tout en se passant une main sur le visage pour asseyez de se sécher un peu sans résultat évidement.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, retenant mon rire. Non… Je ne devais pas rire de la situation, mais un fou rire incontrôlable avait commencé à m'envahir. Heureusement, je réussis à me retenir mais… À mes côtés, Gabriel lui ne se gêna pas pour éclater ouvertement de rire en se tenant les côtes. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Marie-May et Dean dans son fou rire. Je remarqua du coin de l'œil que Sam se retenait également de ne pas rire tout comme moi, alors que Chuck souriait visiblement amuser de la situation.

« -C'est pas amusant ! Je ne peux pas me débarrasser de ce nuage maintenant… » Dit Castiel un peu agacer.

« -Mouais… J'en conclus donc qu'elle n'est pas calmée ? » Dit Dean en calmant un peu son fou rire.

Castiel lui jeta un regard qui en disait long tout en disant ironiquement :

« -T'as qu'à aller vérifier si tu y tien, Dean ! »

« -Tu rigole ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans le même état que toi. » Ricana Dean moqueusement.

Castiel roula des yeux avec agacement. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du canapé libre, avec visiblement l'envie de s'y assoir. Mais étant donné qu'il était trempé de la tête aux pieds et que la pluie continuait à lui tomber dessus, cela lui était hélas impossible en ce moment. Chuck parue lire les penser de Castiel, car il claqua des doigts et fit disparaitre le nuage en question pour que la pluie arête de tomber sur lui. Et d'un deuxième claquement de doigt, Castiel se retrouvas séché comme par magie ! Castiel se tapota un moment, vérifiant qu'il était bel et bien sec. Voyant que c'était le cas, il releva ses yeux vers son Père et lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant. Chuck lui rendis son sourire avec un petit signe de tête de politesse, alors que Castiel se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé libre.

Ont resta un moment tous silencieux durant quelques minutes en regardant de nouveau la télévision. Environs 15 minutes plus tard, Dean se leva du fauteuil tout en disant :

« -Bon, très bien… Je vais aller lui parler ! Je suis sûr qu'avec moi, elle se radoucira. Je vais lui apporter une part de tarte… Héhé ! Personne ne résiste à une part de tarte ! » Sourit-il sûr de lui.

J'observa Dean disparaitre en direction des escaliers qui menait au sous-sol, puis je rapporta mon attention sur la télévision sans trop m'en faire. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, peut-être que Danielle alla être plus adoucit avec lui et face à une part de tarte ? Si ce n'était pas le cas… Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop, je savais que malgré sa colère, Danielle n'iras pas trop loin. Du moins, j'espérais. Après tout, maintenant que nous étions de retour, cela voulait dire que notre côté Obscure aussi était de retour en nous. Pas vrai ? D'un côté, cela m'inquiétais un peu. Mais je préférais ignorée ma petite pointe de crainte, me disant que tout iras pour le mieux.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, j'entendis des pas revenir en direction du salon, signe que Dean revenait. Ah… Déjà ? Peut-être que tout c'était en effet très bien passer ? Je redressa la tête en direction des pas, tout comme les autres. Je remarqua alors que Dean était bel et bien de retour, sauf que… Son visage était recouvert en partie de crème fouettée ! J'écarquilla les yeux, me mordillant la lèvre pour pas rigoler.

« -Waw… Il s'est passé quoi cette fois ? » Demanda Sam avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

Dean soupira, visiblement agacer et outré qu'ont rigole de lui.

« -J'ai voulue lui donner une part de tarte… Elle a ouvert la porte avec un sourire moqueur et d'un simplement claquement de doigt, elle m'a fait m'envoyer moi-même la part de tarte à la figure ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé ! » Expliqua Dean indigner de la situation.

Gabriel ricana, il se leva et s'approcha de Dean. Il passa un bras enjoué autour des épaules de ce dernier et passa un de ses doigts sur le contour de son visage pour y prendre un peu de crème fouettée. Il mit par la suite son doigt à sa bouche et sourit amusé en disant :

« -Miam ! Au moins, tu as bon goût ! »

Ne pouvant pas me retenir plus longtemps, j'éclata de rire tout comme Marie-May, alors que Sam camoufla avec mal son sourire moqueur et que Chuck ricana tout bas discrètement.

« -Arrgn ! Fou moi la paix, l'Emplumé de malheur ! Va donc lui parler, toi… J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'elle va te faire ! » Dit Dean sèchement en se dégageant de son emprise.

« -Je veux bien tenter le coup… » Répliqua Gabriel en haussant les épaules l'air bien détendue avec un sourire en coin.

« -Fait donc ça ! » Dit Dean en roulant des yeux tout en se passant une main sur sa figure pour retirer la crème fouettée de son visage.

L'Archange Cadet se dirigea vers le sous-sol, d'un pas sûr de lui. Je sourie amusée, rapportant mon regard sur la télévision une nouvelle fois.

Environs 15 minutes plus tard, Gabriel revenue au salon. Quand ont porta nos regards sur lui, je remarqua avec étonnement qu'il avait rien du tout… Pas de pluie qui tombait sur lui, pas de crème fouettée à la figure… Rien du tout !

« -Elle ne t'as rien fait ?! » S'étonna Sam en haussant un sourcil.

« -Nan, rien du tout… J'ai pû lui parler sans problème ! » Sourit Gabriel avec un sourire en coin.

« -Mais… Co… Comment t'as fait ?! » S'étonna Dean bouche-bé.

« -Héhé… J'ai le tour avec les nanas. Elles ne me repoussent jamais, moi. » Dit l'Archange Cadet malicieusement en faisant un clin d'œil moqueur.

Je pouffa doucement de rire, alors que Dean semblait outré de la situation.

« -C'est surtout aussi parce que moi j'ai rien fait pour remettre Lucifer dans la Cage, du coup elle ne m'en veut pas du tout et j'ai pû l'approcher sans mal contrairement à vous. J'ai donc pû lui expliquer la situation et tout lui dire… Elle s'est un peu calmer. Mais elle refuse toujours de vous parler pour ce soir, elle dit peut-être demain si elle est de meilleure humeur. Laissez-là digérée la situation, vous verrez bien. » Dit Gabriel en reprenant sa place près de moi.

Ont décida de laisser Danielle tranquille pour ce soir. Après tout, Gabriel avait surement raison… Elle alla surement digérée la nouvelle d'ici demain, maintenant qu'il lui avait expliqué la situation plus en détail. Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien. Je remarqua que Marie-May semblait peu à peu s'habituer à la présence des personnes qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent considérée comme des personnages fictif d'une simple Série Télévisée. Elle semblait peu à peu se faire à l'idée que tout ça était bel et bien réel. Et je devais dire que j'étais agréablement surprise de son comportement très mature et du calme qu'elle faisait preuve.

Vers 22h30, ont alla tous se préparés pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais avant de dormir, je fis un tour rapide du Bunker à Marie-May, lui montrant les pièces importantes telles que la salle de bain et quelques autres pièces dont elle devait savoir l'existence. Mais pour le reste, elle alla pouvoir se débrouiller peu à peu par elle-même. Le Bunker était assez grand, que malgré qu'ont soit plusieurs Chuck pouvait avoir sa propre chambre tout comme Marie-May aussi. Je la conduite à la chambre qui alla être la sienne durant son séjour ici.

« -Bien… Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit pour le moment. Tâche de passer une bonne nuit, et si ya quoi que ce soit la chambre de Danielle et moi est juste à côté de la tienne. Là-bas tu as celle de Dean, là celle de Sam, ici c'est celle de Castiel, ça c'est celle de Chuck puis ici celle de Gabriel… Oh et celle-là, c'est celle de Michel quand il vient de temps à autre. Et celle-ci c'était celle de Lucifer. Puis par-là, tu as aussi quelques autres chambres d'invités de libre. » Dit-je en douceur en lui indiquant les chambres à tour de rôles d'un petit signe de main.

« -Waw… Ce Bunker est vraiment très grand ! Ses Hommes De Lettres, ils devaient vraiment être nombreux à l'époque. » Dit Marie-May avec un petit sourire amusée.

« -Héhé, en effet sans doute. » Dit-je aussi amusée de la situation.

La jeune adolescente parue un moment songeuse fronçant les sourcils avant de dire hésitante :

« -Au faite… Je n'est pas de pyjama, ni même de vêtements propre pour demain… Je vais faire comment ? »

Je sourie doucement tout en disant rassurante :

« -T'as qu'à dormir avec tes vêtements de maintenant pour ce soir, puis demain ont iras faire du shopping ! Je demanderais à Sam et Dean de me donner une de leurs fausses cartes de Crédits, comme ça ont pourras acheter tout ce qu'ont aimes ! »

« -Cool ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Marie-May étouffa un petit bâillement, je souris adoucie en me disant qu'elle devait avoir sommeil. Ont se fit un câlin alors qu'elle dit en douceur :

« -Dors bien, Cath'. »

« -Dors bien toi aussi, Marie. » Dit-je sur le même tont adoucie.

Je m'écarta doucement d'elle et lui fit un dernier sourire amical et rassurante, avant de la laisser tranquille. Je tourna ensuite les talons en marchant un moment le long du couloir jusqu'à ma chambre que je partageais avec Danielle. J'ouvris doucement la porte et la referma derrière moi. Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, je remarqua que Danielle était allongée dans le lit avec un livre à la main. À mon arrivée, elle releva la tête et me fit un petit sourire rassurante, pour me faire comprendre que elle alla rien me faire… Pas comme avec Castiel et Dean. Je souris, doucement rassurez et alla m'allongée dans le lit près d'elle. Ont se donna un baiser sur nos lèvres, d'un baiser passionnée. Suite à notre baiser, Danielle sourit doucement tout en posant son livre sur sa table de nuit en disant :

« -Alors… Tout ce passe bien ? Marie-May s'adopte bien ? »

« -Oh oui, t'en fait pas. Tout va bien, Maire semble s'adopter peu à peu. » Dit-je souriante.

« -C'est super ça. » Dit-elle aussi souriante.

J'étais tranquillement en traine de discuter de tout et de rien avec Danielle, quand à ce moment… Ont entendis un petit bruissement d'ailes très discret, puis ont ressentis un petit poid en plus aux pieds de notre lit ! Danielle et moi sursautions, légèrement sur nos gardes en tournant notre attention vers le poid en question à nos pieds… Ont remarqua alors la présence de Gabriel, qui venait de se téléporter assit en indien aux pieds de notre lit, qui nous souriait mi-enjoué et mi-malicieux. Ont se détendis aussitôt, rassurez que ça soit simplement lui.

« -Je vous est fait peur, avouez ! » Dit-il avec amusement en faisant bouger ses sourcils de haut en bas l'air moqueur.

« -Quoi… Non, pas du tout ! » Dit-je en lui tirant la langue.

Gabriel eut un petit ricanement en m'observant d'un regard enjoué.

« -Oh que si ! » Ricana-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil provocateur.

Je retenue un petit rire et me mordis la lèvre inférieur, ressentant la soudaine envie folle de vouloir me rapprocher de lui. Comme si il avait lu dans mes penser, l'Archange Cadet sourit un peu plus et ouvrit grand les bras, attendant patiemment que je viens me blottir. D'ailleurs, je ne résita pas plus longtemps et m'approcha de lui en me blottissant entre ses bras un moment en le serrant très fort contre moi. Je redressa ensuite ma tête et sans résister plus longtemps, je posa mes mains sur son collet pour l'attirer vers moi et l'embrassa d'un baiser à la fois fougueux et passionnée ! L'Archange Cadet ne montra pas de résistance, au contraire il répondis également à mon baiser tout en enlaçant ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Suite à notre baiser échanger, Gabriel sourit malicieusement tout en disant :

« -Tien, tien… Tu n'as plus envie de me gifler à présent ?! »

Je rigola doucement et lui fit un regard d'excuse en disant :

« -Désoler pour ma réaction de toute à l'heure… Je t'ai prise pour l'acteur qui t'incarne dans mon monde. »

« -Richard Speight jr, c'est ça ? Héhé… Pourtant nous sommes des sosies identiques, je suis sûr que ça t'aurais pas tant dérangée que ça. » Dit-il avec amusement.

« -Acteur ou pas, je m'en fiche ! Ya qu'un vrai Gabriel à mes yeux et c'est toi. Et je me laisserais jamais embrasser par qui que ce soit d'autre que Danielle et toi. Même si… Je ne peux pas le niée, Richard est vraiment très mignon ! » Dit-je amusée de la situation.

« -Oh ! Sérieusement ? » Dit Gabriel en haussant un sourcil en m'observant d'un regard qui en disant long.

« -Ouais, sérieusement ! » Dit-je avec amusement en le défiant du regard pour rigoler un peu.

Avant même que je puisse le retenir, Gabriel se jeta soudainement sur moi et se mit à m'attaquer de chatouille partout là où il pouvait m'atteindre ! Je me mise alors à me tortiller sous ses doigts, asseyant de le repousser sans grand succès en rigolant.

« -Hihihihihihi… Arrête… Ahahahahahahah… C'est de la torture… Héhéhéhéhéhé… » Dit-je entre mes rires.

« -Ça, c'est pour te punir de trouver un autre mec que moi mignon ! » Dit-il moqueusement en continuant de me chatouiller.

Je redoubla de rire alors que Danielle semblait sourire amuser de la situation. Ce genre de situation amusante avec Gabriel m'avais vraiment manqué, j'étais très heureuse d'être de retour ici. J'étais toujours en traine de rigoler en asseyant de repousser Gabriel qui me chatouillait toujours, quand à ce moment… J'entendis une petite voix près de la porte dire timidement :

« -Euhhh… Cath'… ? »

Gabriel se figeas dans ses attaques de chatouille, à moitié sur moi et moi à moitié sous lui. Lui retenant un de ses poignets, alors que son autre main était au niveau de ma taille pour me chatouiller… Ont redressa nos têtes en direction de la porte. Le souffle précipitée et avec un grand sourire sur le visage, je calma doucement mon rire et remarqua alors la présence de Marie-May qui semblait un peu gêner de la situation. Gabriel eut un petit grognement en faisant la moue et se reculant lentement de moi en me libérant de son emprise, un peu boudeur qu'ont interrompe ce petit moment de taquinerie entre lui et moi. Alors qu'il se retira de sur moi, je me redressa en vitesse, tout en sentant mes joues rougir un peu.

« -Marie… ! Hum… Tout va bien, ma puce ? » Dit-je en douceur en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière l'une de mes oreilles.

Elle parue un peu gêner en se tortillant les mains en baissant le regard.

« -Je ne me sens pas très rassurez, seule dans ma nouvelle chambre. Dit… Je pourrais dormir ici, avec Danielle et toi ? Que pour cette nuit. » Dit-elle timidement.

Je souris, doucement adoucis. J'échangeas un bref regard avec Danielle avant de rapporter mon regard sur Marie-May en disant en douceur :

« -Bien sûr, pas de problèmes. »

« -Oui, le lit est bien assez grand pour nous trois. » Dit Danielle en douceur également d'accord.

Marie-May eut un sourire rassurez.

« -Cool ! » Dit-elle souriante.

Elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps et bondit dans notre lit, tout en s'installant entre Danielle et moi. Danielle rigola doucement tout en en la laissant faire. Je souris amusée, la trouvant mignonne. Ont tourna nos regards vers Gabriel qui lâcha un profond soupir en roulant les yeux.

« -C'est bon, j'ai compris… Vous allez faire une nuit entre filles, je me tire dans ce cas. » Dit-il avec une petite moue boudeuse.

« -Désoler, Gaby-Chou. » Dit Marie-May avec un sourire d'excuse.

Gabriel fit une petite grimace à ce surnom alors que la jeune adolescente rajouta :

« -Au faite… Tu faisais quoi ici ? T'étais pas supposé être dans ta chambre à toi ? » Dit-elle le regard soupçonneuse.

« -Oh… Je faisais que m'amuser un peu. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil en ma direction.

Gabriel lui fit un sourire en coin, alors que je rougie de plus belle en devinant que Marie-May commença à avoir des soupçons à son égard.

« -Il… Euhhh… Il alla partir de toute façon ! » Dit-je rapidement.

Je me leva tout en tirant Gabriel par l'une de ses manches pour qu'il me suit vers la porte.

« -Ça va, ça va… Je dégage ! » Ricana Gabriel amuser de la situation.

Je le poussa légèrement en dehors de la chambre alors qu'il me fit un sourire amusé et séducteur à la fois. Je roula des yeux en lui accordant tout de même un léger sourire, puis je referma la porte derrière moi avec un grand soupir. Je n'étais pas sûr que j'étais tout à fait prête à ce que Marie-May découvre ma situation avec Gabriel tout de suite, je préférais y aller en douceur. Heureusement pour moi, Marie-May ne me posa aucune question pour le moment. Ont s'installa confortablement au lit, puis ont ferma les lumières pour se mettre au lit. Une bonne nuit de sommeil alla nous faire le plus grand bien…


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7 : Froid glacial.**_

Quand je me réveilla le lendemain matin, il me fallut un moment avant de me mémorisée les ressent évènements de la veille. Notre retour au Bunker me revenue alors en mémoire. À cette penser, un fin sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je m'étira doucement tel un chat sortant de son sommeil, puis j'ouvris lentement mes yeux. En regardant un instant autour, je reconnue le décor familier de ma chambre du Bunker que je partageais avec Danielle. J'étira une main en direction de ma table de nuit et y agrippa délicatement mes lunettes pour les mettre. Je jeta ensuite un regard à mes côtés et remarqua que Danielle dormait toujours, tout comme Marie-May qui avait pour cette nuit rester avec nous. Je souris doucement, elles pouvaient bien continuer à dormir, rien ne pressaient. Mais pour ma part, je devais avouée ne plus avoir sommeil. Je me leva donc doucement du lit, sans les réveiller. J'arrangeas un peu mes lulus et mes vêtements de hier, pour le moment je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de porter les même vêtements. Mais cela alla vite s'arrangée, car j'avais la ferme intention d'aller faire du shopping aujourd'hui.

Je sortie de la chambre, en faisant le moins de bruit possible et en refermant doucement la porte derrière moi pour laisser Danielle et Marie-May dormir encore. Je m'immobilisa un instant en regardant le long du couloir. Les couloirs du Bunker m'avais toujours fait un peu froid dans le dos, quand c'était le silence total. Mais bon, j'avais rien à craindre, je me savais en sécurité ici. Je secoua doucement la tête en reprenant mes esprits et souris pâlement en me dirigeant vers les escaliers. Mais alors que je me dirigeas en chemin des escaliers, j'entendis des bruit qui venait de la salle d'Entrainement… La porte était entre-ouverte et quelqu'un semblait s'y entrainer, à n'en juger par les bruits qui y venaient. Je m'approcha doucement de la salle en question et posa une main sur la porte. Je la poussa un peu et y glissa ma tête pour voir qui était la personne qui s'entrainait à une heure si matinale.

Quand j'y glissa la tête, je remarqua alors la présence de… Michel ! L'Archange Ainé, en chair et en os, était en train de faire son entrainement. Ce qui me frappa le plus en remarquant que c'était bel et bien lui, ça fut ses grandes ailes blanches présentes dans son dos ! Elles étaient vraiment très grandes et d'un blanc aveuglant, et d'une beauté inhumaine. C'était la première fois que je voyais ses ailes à lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir tellement changé en 5 ans, je veux dire à part de ses ailes que je voyais pour la première fois, il avait toujours le Véhicule de John Winchester en plus jeune. D'ailleurs, intérieurement je me demandais bien comment il avait fait pour récupérer ce Véhicule ?! Mais bon, je n'avais jamais osé lui poser la question, de peur de l'énerver avec une question idiote. En observant Michel faire son entrainement, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être admirative face à lui. Chacun de ses mouvements… Chacun de ses battements d'ailes… Chacun des coups qu'il portait à ses cibles… Chacune de ses attaques… Tout était si précis dans sa façon de faire, il ne manquait jamais ses cibles qu'il visait ! Il était vraiment très doué et agile. En l'observant faire, je ne pû m'empêcher de le trouver aussi vraiment magnifique, avec ses grandes ailes d'un blanc éclatant. Oh cela avait rien de sexuel, je le trouvais juste très beau tout simplement sans avoir de penser trop intime à son égard.

Je sortie de mon observation en voyant l'Archange Ainé s'immobiliser soudainement. Le souffle légèrement précipiter, les poings serrés et en gardant une position toujours aussi droite, il se tourna lentement en ma direction avec un visage toujours aussi impassible et neutres de toute émotion. En voyant ses yeux se poser sur moi avec intensité, je me sentie rougir. Mince, j'avais été prise sur le fait en traine de le regarder faire son entrainement… En ce moment précis, j'aurais vraiment souhaité pouvoir me rendre invisible ou alors disparaitre tout simplement ! J'abaissa timidement le regard en me mordillant la lèvre inférieur, je m'apprêta à faire demi-tour tout de suite, de peur d'énerver Michel mais… Quand l'Archange Ainé s'adressa à moi, je m'immobilisa alors dans mes mouvements…

« -C'est donc vrai… Vous êtes bel et bien de retour. » Dit Michel calmement.

Je releva timidement mes yeux en sa direction et fit un petit hochement de tête tout en disant en douceur :

« -Oui… Nous sommes arrivées depuis hier. »

« -Avec ta demi-sœur de 17 ans, à ce que j'ai entendue dire ? » Me questionna Michel le visage impassible.

J'hocha de nouveau positivement la tête, un peu méfiante de sa réaction. L'Archange Ainé plissa légèrement les yeux, me jetant un regard autoritaire.

« -Cela est très imprudent, de l'entrainer ici. Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'amener, ce n'est qu'une gamine ! Ce n'est pas très mature de ta part de l'avoir laisser venir. » Dit-il froidement.

Je sentie un petit frisson me parcourir dans tout le corps à ses paroles. Je cligna des yeux, un peu blesser de ses paroles. Mais je ne laissa rien paraitre, en redressant la tête pour soutenir son regard du mieux que je pouvais.

« -Elle est sous ma responsabilité, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule ! Et puis elle est très mature pour son âge, elle a 17 ans, elle sera bientôt majeure. Elle sera faire le poid et de toute façon, je serais toujours là pour la protégée ! Tout ira bien. » Dit-je en me voulant sûr de moi.

Michel m'observa un moment et eut un petit ricanement qui me parue un peu moqueur envers moi. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds, le regard dur et autoritaire. Ont auraient dit un vrai regard de Guerrier, après tout c'est ce qu'il était un Guerrier du Paradis !

« -Tu crois vraiment pouvoir la protégée ? Comment pourrais-tu la protégée elle, alors que tu ne sais même pas te défendre toi-même ! Surtout que en 5 ans d'absence, je paris que tu t'as un peu ramollie côté combat. » Dit-il sans ciller en me regardant toujours.

« -Je… Non, pas du tout ! J'ai gardé une bonne main ! » Dit-je un peu vexée.

« -Vraiment ? Voyons voir ça… Approche ! » Dit Michel en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

Je me sentie d'un coup pâlir légèrement, regrettant aussitôt mes paroles. Mais pourquoi j'avais dit ça ?! Il voulait maintenant que je fait mes preuves… J'alla mordre la poussière face à lui, c'est sûr ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'avais été si orgueilleuse ?!

« -Je… Je serais peut-être mieux de manger avant. Vous savez, je suis quand même qu'une humaine. J'ai besoin de force avant de combattre. » Dit-je un peu maladroitement avec un sourire nerveuse.

« -Tu as la Grace de l'Ange de La Destruction en toi, tu as donc de l'énergie céleste en toi ! Aller… Approche. À moins que tu ne te sens pas assez forte pour me montrer de quoi tu est capable, là maintenant ? » Dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Mon orgueil en prenait tout un coup là… Non, je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça et lui donner raison. Et puis, peut-être que je n'étais pas si rouiller que ça. Je devais avoir confiance en moi ! Un peu hésitante, je m'approcha alors de Michel en tentant de paraitre sûr de moi tout en disant :

« -Si vous y tenez vraiment… Je suis prête ! »

Pendant un bref instant, je crue voir l'ombre d'un très pâle sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'Archange Ainé. Serait-ce possible qu'il soit satisfait de ma réaction ? Mais bon, ce moment fut très bref, car il reprit aussitôt son air de Guerrier au visage impassible. Je m'imobilisa à quelques mètres devant Michel, tout de même un peu intimider par lui surtout avec ses ailes présentes. Michel fit un pas sur le côté et prit entre ses mains deux grands bâtons fait en bois. D'un mouvement rapide, il m'en lança un en ma direction pour que je l'attrape… Je voulue l'attraper mais celui-ci me glissa des mains et tomba au sol ! Je me dépêcha à me pencher pour prendre le grand bâton à toute vitesse entre mes mains et fit un sourire que je voulue sûr de moi, malgré qu'il était un peu crisper d'un ait nerveuse. Michel roula des yeux tout en disant d'un tont désolant :

« -C'est ce que je disais… Tes réflexes ont bel et bien rouillé en 5 ans, jeune fille ! »

« -Ça va ! Je… Je n'étais pas prête, c'est tout ! Maintenant je suis prête ! » Répliquais-je avec une pointe de défis tout en me plaçant en position de combat.

L'Archange Ainé haussa un sourcil, impassible en me regardant. Waw ! Il est quand même très intimidant, c'est dingue ça. Bon, je dois rester concentrée. Mais avant même que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ça fut Michel qui attaqua le premier… Il redressa ses épaules pour éviter que ses ailes traine au sol, puis il tenta une attaque surprise avec son bâton de bois. Heureusement pour moi, j'eu le bon réflexe de bloquer son attaque tout en mettant mon bâton devant moi. Le bâton de Michel se cogna durement contre le mien, je trembla légèrement à son attaque mais réussis tout de même à bien le bloquer en gardant une prise ferme sur mon bâton. J'étais concentrée à tenter de le repousser, tout en forçant contre mon bâton en voulant le faire reculer. Mais… Profitant du moment que j'étais en train d'asseyez de le repousser avec mon bâton, Michel étira l'une de ses ailes et me repoussa avec plus de force tout en me faisant un croche-pied ! Résultat, je lâcha un petit cris de surprise tout en tombant durement au sol ! Je grimaça en voyant que mon avant-bras droite, sur lequel j'avais amortie ma chute au sol, était un peu égratignée. Je releva mes yeux vers Michel, redoutant sa nouvelle attaque. J'eu juste le temps de faire une petite roulade pour éviter le nouveau coup qu'il s'apprêta à me donner. Je récupéra mon bâton en vitesse et me remise sur mes pieds, avec une petite grimace mais prête à continuer. Je ne voulais pas baisser les bras et donner raison à Michel.

Je t'enta à mon tour une attaque en sa direction ! Mais d'un simple mouvement habile, il évita mon coup de bâton et agrippa le bout de mon bâton en m'attirant légèrement vers lui tout en disant :

« -Il faudra faire mieux que ça ! »

Je serra la mâchoire en cherchant à récupérer mon bâton de son emprise, mais c'était sans grand succès. L'Archange Ainé me repoussa durement… Si brutalement que j'en perdis l'équilibre et me retrouva de nouveau au sol en tombant de nouveau sur mon même avant-bras que un peu plus tôt ! Résultat, je grimaça de douleur alors que je remarqua que mes égratignures se fit un peu plus profondes cette fois. Je tenta de me redresser mais la douleur m'en empêcha, j'abaissa le regard et remarqua cette fois que ma douleur venais aussi de ma cheville. Je devais m'avoir foulée une cheville dans ma seconde chute. Je sentie des larmes de douleur me monter aux yeux, mais je les retenue tout en jetant un regard vers Michel qui me regarda toujours impassible de toutes émotions. Il jeta mon bâton au sol pas loin de moi, comme si il me laissa une chance de le récupéré. Mais la douleur m'empêcha de trop bouger cette fois. Je remarqua Michel lever son bâton à lui vers moi, je me plia légèrement sur moi-même en abaissant la tête et fermant fortement les yeux, m'attendant à recevoir le coup de bâton à tout moment mais…

« -Michel, cela suffiras ! » Dit alors une voix calme et apaisante qui me parue familière.

Chuck… Il était là, j'avais reconnu sa voix devenue familière pour moi. Le coup de bâton ne venue pas. Je me risqua alors à rouvrir les yeux avec méfiance et je redressa doucement la tête soulager que quelqu'un intervienne. Quand je releva la tête, je remarqua Michel, à quelques pas de moi, qui tenait toujours son bâton lever mais qui c'était immobiliser dans son mouvement suite aux paroles de son Père. Je tourna doucement la tête, le souffle précipiter et toujours au sol, puis je remarqua non loin de la porte la présence de Chuck qui nous regarda tour à tour avec un léger sourire bienveillant.

« -Père… » Murmura Michel dans un demi murmur un peu étonner.

Chuck lui sourit rassurant, tout en disant :

« -Eh oui, je suis également de retour, mon fils. »

Michel resta un moment bouche-bé, mais une fois sa surprise passé il s'empressa de faire disparaitre ses ailes de son dos et il s'inclina aussitôt à genoux devant Dieu. Chuck parue un peu gêner alors qu'il rajouta :

« -Tout va bien, relève-toi Michel. Tu sais bien que cela m'as toujours un peu mis mal à l'aise. »

« -Oh… Oui… Pardon, Père. » Dit Michel tout en se releva en vitesse.

Malgré que je grimaça toujours un peu sous ma douleur, je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire un peu amusée de la situation. Chuck me jeta un regard avant de rapporter son attention sur Michel avec un léger sourire.

« -Tu peux me laisser un moment avec elle, s'il te plais ? » Dit-il en douceur.

Michel approuva rapidement d'un signe de tête, puis sans se faire prier il sortit de la salle d'entrainement en me laissant seul à seul avec Chuck. Une fois seul, Chuck se tourna vers moi et me fit un petit sourire amusé en disant :

« -Tu excuseras Michel… C'est un Guerrier, il ne connaît pas les mots ''aller en douceur''. »

« -J'ai crû le comprendre, en effet. Mais c'est ma faute, j'ai crû pouvoir tenir bon mais… Il a raison, je suis un peu rouillée depuis 5 ans. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace en ce moment.

Chuck sourit un peu plus et s'approcha en ma direction. Une fois près de moi, il s'genoua à ma hauteur et observa un instant mes petites blessures. Rien de grave, mais c'était quand même très douloureux.

« -Je peux arranger ça, si tu veux ? T'en fait pas, après ça tu n'auras plus aucune douleur. » Dit Chuck tout en me faisant un sourire rassurant.

J'hésita un moment, mais fini par hocher la tête positivement. Je laissa alors Chuck agir… À vrai dire, ça fut très rapide… Un simple claquement de doigts et tout était disparue ! Mes égratignure et aussi ma douleur, tout était redevenue à la normal ! Je me redressa en position assise et regarda mes bras et mes jambes bouche-bé. Après un moment, je releva mes yeux en direction de Chuck et lui fis un doux sourire reconnaissante.

« -Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part. » Dit-je reconnaissante.

« -Oh je t'en prie… Tu peux me tutoyez ! » Sourit Chuck.

Je souris un peu plus et rigola doucement. Cela alla me prendre quelques temps à vraiment m'habituer à l'idée de tutoyer Dieu en personne ! J'abaissa doucement le regard et parue un moment songeuse.

« -Dite, je peux vous… Enfin… Je peux te poser une question, Chuck ? » Dit-je en douceur.

« -Oui, je t'écoute ? » Dit-il amicalement en m'observant.

Je soupira doucement et releva mes yeux vers lui un peu hésitante.

« -Tu crois que Michel à raison ? Que j'ai un peu agit de façon immature, en entrainant Marie-May avec nous ici ? » Dit-je un peu inquiète de sa réaction.

Chuck garda un moment le silence, continuant à me sourire l'air bienveillant.

« -Personnellement, je ne crois pas que tu as été immature, non bien au contraire. Comme tu l'as dit, elle est sous ta responsabilité. Et puis elle voulait venir, ce n'est pas comme si tu lui avais imposé ce choix. » Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« -Mais… Et si je n'étais pas assez forte pour la protégée de tout danger… » Dit-je nerveusement en me mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

« -Oh tu le seras, Cath'. Une sœur ou un frère, c'est capable de tout quand un membre de sa famille est en danger. N'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il d'un tont adoucit.

Sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi, je me sentie d'un coup très rassurer par ses paroles. Il avait parfaitement raison. Si Marie-May serait en danger, je serais prête à tout pour lui venir en aide. Je cligna des yeux et fis un sourire adoucit à Chuck.

« -Merci… » Dit-je en douceur.

Chuck eut un sourire amusé. Il se redressa et me tendis une main amical pour m'aider à me relever. Je regarda un instant sa main tendue et sourie un peu plus en l'acceptant pour m'aider à me relever. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux maintenant, et je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur. J'observa un moment Chuck, et pour une raison que j'ignore, j'eu la soudaine envie de lui faire un câlin amical… J'adorais les câlins. Mais bon, Dieu n'était peut-être pas du genre très câlin ? Je m'en retenue alors tout en baissant le regard timidement. Chuck eut un petit ricanement et ouvrit alors les bras tout en disant :

« -Un câlin ? »

Je redressa mes yeux vers lui et je regarda un peu étonnée. Comment il avait fait pour savoir mes penser ?! Ah… ouais, c'est Dieu… Evidemment, il sait tout ! Je souris doucement et hocha positivement la tête en allant vers lui pour lui faire un grand câlin amical qu'il me rendis. Cette accolade me fis un peu étrange au début, mais par la suite je me détendis un peu et souris en trouvant cette accolade très agréable au final.

Suite à notre accolade, ont sortie de la salle d'Entrainement puis ont monta les escaliers tout en se dirigeant part la suite en direction de la cuisine et salle à manger. Une fois à la cuisine, je me fis deux toasts au beurre d'arachide, je laissa Chuck se faire son déjeuner, puis je me dirigeas à la salle à manger. Une fois rendue sur place, je remarqua la présence de Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Michel et aussi Marie-May qui c'était réveiller entre temps. Sam était assis d'un côté de la table avec près de lui sur sa gauche Castiel et près de lui sur sa droite Dean, alors que au bout de la table près de Dean Marie-May avait pris place, puis à l'autre bout complètement de la table Gabriel était assis près de Castiel. Michel pour sa part, était debout près de l'entrée de la salle à manger, les bras croisés sur son torse et le visage impassible, il avait pris appuis doucement contre l'un des murs. Sam buvait un simple café, Dean buvait une bière bien froide, Castiel ne mangeait pas et ne buvait pas se contentant d'être sagement assis, Gabriel avait une sucette entres ses lèvres et Michel avait rien du tout se contentant d'observer le petit groupe comme si il montait la garde. L'ambiance semblait plutôt calme et détendue. En posant mes yeux sur Marie-May, je remarqua qu'elle mangeait un bol de céréales tout en regardant Dean en billet de temps à autres d'un air légèrement rêveuse. Je souris, doucement amusée par ce que je voyais. Héhé, elle pouvait bien rêvasser cela ne faisait de mal à personne.

Tout en passant près de Michel, qui me jeta un bref regard le visage impassible, je le détourna et alla m'assoir non loin de Gabriel en face de Castiel.

« -Salut, vous tous. » Dit-je amicalement tout en m'installant et prenant une bouchée de l'une de mes toasts.

« -Hey… Salut ma belle, alors bien dormis ? » Sourit Gabriel tout en me regardant un moment de la tête aux pieds avec un fin sourire en coin.

« -Ouais, très bien. » Dit-je lui rendant son sourire.

« -Tu était passé où ? Je t'ai cherché partout à mon réveille. » Dit Marie-May visiblement soulager que je sois là.

« -Ne t'en fait pas… J'étais à la salle d'Entrainement. J'ai fait un petit Entrainement pour voir si j'étais toujours à la hauteur. » Dit-je en douceur pour la rassurée.

« -Et elle a lamentablement échouée ! » Dit Michel toujours aussi impassible et calme.

« -Je n'étais pas si lamentable que ça… » Tentais-je de me défendre en lui jetant un regard de reproche.

« -T'as raison… Pitoyable serait le mot plus précis ! » Répliqua Michel en soutenant mon regard avec intensité.

« -Michel ! Vas-y doucement, tu veux. » Dit Gabriel en roulant des yeux.

Je soupira doucement et détourna le regard en mordant une nouvelle bouchée dans ma toast. C'est dingue comment dans mon monde à moi je pouvais bien m'entendre et adorée Matt Cohen, alors que ici dans ce monde je sentais une tension chez Michel qui me rendais très mal à l'aise malgré les efforts que je faisais pour asseyez de bien m'entendre avec lui. Mais bon, c'était le comportement de Michel, il était comme ça et c'est tout. Un petit silence s'installa alors que Chuck fit son entrée, avec une petite assiette remplis de bacon. Il prit place côte à moi, alors que tous les regards se posa sur son assiette de bacon.

« -Je savais que tu aimais le bacon, Chuck. Mais tout de même… Une assiette complète que de ça ?! » S'étonna Dean en haussant un sourcil.

Chuck haussa les épaules tout en répliquant mine de rien :

« -Et alors ? J'aime le bacon, c'est délicieux ! »

Je rigola doucement, retrouvant mon sourire en trouvant la situation plutôt amusante.

Le déjeuner se passa sur une ambiance plutôt détendue et sur le tont de la rigolade. Une fois le p'tit dej' terminé, Marie-May me demanda si ont pouvaient aller faire du shopping tout de suite. Car elle avait hâte d pouvoir porter des vêtements propres, je pouvais la comprendre. Je demanda alors à Sam et Dean si je pouvais leur emprunter une de leur fausse Carte de Crédits. Comme si ils avaient lu mes penser, les frères Winchester avaient déjà fait d'autres fausse Cartes à mon nom et à celui de Danielle. Du moins, des faux noms comme il y a de ça 5 ans. Je les remercia et prit les nouvelles fausses Cartes. Castiel insista aussi pour me donner un nouveau téléphone portable, et aussi un pour Danielle. Je remercia Sam, Dean et Castiel pour les nouvelles fausse Cartes ainsi que les nouveaux téléphones portables pour rester en contact.

« -Bien, je vous souhaite un bon shopping. » Dit Dean avec sourire en coin.

« -Ah… Vous n'allez pas venir avec nous ? » Dit-je un eu surprise.

« -Non… Ont doit s'occuper d'une nouvelle Affaire. Une histoire d'Esprit Vengeur ce coup-ci. » Dit Sam avec un petit sourire désoler.

« -Je dois les accompagné sur cette Affaire, mais je pense que Gabriel seras ravie de vous accompagner. » Dit Castiel en regardant vers ce dernier.

« -Évidement ! Pas question que je les laisse aller seules, elles ont tout de même besoin d'une protection. » Sourit Gabriel visiblement heureux de nous accompagner.

« -Pour ma part, je vais aller chercher la Prophétie qui parle de Danielle et toi. Je l'est mise dans un endroit sûr. Je vais aller la chercher et la ramener à Père. » Dit Michel calmement.

« -Oui, de cette manière je pourrais étudier les dégâts et voir se que je peux faire pour la réparée et vous libéré de votre côté Obscure au plus vite. » Dit Chuck avec un sourire rassurant et bienveillant.

Je leur fis un sourire reconnaissante, à la fois heureuse et touchée d'être si bien entourée et aider.

« -Super… Je vais voir si Danielle veux venir avec nous. Elle n'aurait pas voulue venir si Sam, Dean et Castiel auraient été là, car sans vous vexés, elle semble toujours furax contre vous trois étant donné qu'elle n'est pas venue prendre son p'tit dej'. Mais peut-être que si y a que Gabriel, elle voudra peut-être venir. » Dit-je en douceur.

Je me dirigeas alors au sous-sol et alla en direction de la chambre que je partageais avec Danielle. Une fois sur place, j'ouvris doucement la porte et remarqua que Danielle était en effet réveiller. Elle écoutait de la musique, avec des écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Toutefois en sentant ma présence, elle releva ses yeux vers moi, Elle souris et retira ses écouteurs.

« -Hello, mon Ange. » Dit-elle souriante.

« -Hello, ma Chérie. Je vais faire du shopping avec Marie-May et Gabriel… Tu veux venir avec nous ? »Dit-je en douceur en lui rendant son sourire.

« -Les frères Winchester, leur crétin d'Angelot et le Père absent ne seront pas là ? » Dit-elle un peu sèchement.

« -Non… Rassure-toi, ils ont quelques occupations de prévue. Il y aura que Gabriel. » Dit-je en haussant les épaules.

« -Bien… Dans ce cas, je veux bien venir. » Dit Danielle avec un plus grand sourire.

Je lui donna ses fausses Cartes et son nouveau téléphone portable, puis je lui dit que j'alla l'attendre à l'entrée du Bunker avec Marie-May et Gabriel.

Environs 10 minutes plus tard, Danielle nous rejoignis à l'entrée. Elle évita évidement de parler à Sam, Dean, Castiel et Chuck. Elle ignoras aussi Michel, qui de toute manière ne lui disait rien aussi. Gabriel insista pour que Danielle prend un petit quelque chose à manger avant de partir. Il avait bien raison, valait mieux ne pas avoir le ventre vide. Danielle mangeas alors deux toasts au beurre d'Arachide avec un verre de lait. Peu de temps après, ont étaient enfin prêts à partir pour faire du shopping. Gabriel emprunta la voiture beige de Castiel, qui nous la prêta en faisant promettre à Gabriel de ne pas rouler trop vite.

La route en direction de la ville et du Centre Commercial se passa très bien. Faire de la route avec Gabriel, c'était loin d'être ennuyeux. L'Archange Cadet n'arrêtait pas de parler et parler, racontant des blagues ou alors chantant à tut tête avec une musique à la radio qu'il avait mis ! Une fois qu'ont arriva au Centre Commercial, ont resta groupé et commença à faire notre shopping.

Grace à nos fausses Cartes de Crédits, ont pouvaient acheter tout ce qui nous plaisaient. Toute sorte de vêtements, de souliers, de produits de beautés, de parfum, de bijoux… Danielle, Marie-May et moi-même faisons le plein dans un peu tout. Gabriel devait nous suivre partout, mais visiblement, cela l'amusait de nous voir dépenser autant. J'étais heureuse de faire du shopping. Danielle en profita même pour aller se faire une nouvelle coupe de cheveux chez le coiffeur… Elle avait maintenant raccourcit un peu ses cheveux qui étaient de couleur blonde platine. Ce nouveau changement lui allait très bien je trouvais, elle était toujours aussi belle et sexy.

Environs deux heures plus tard, ont décida qu'ont avaient assez dépensé comme ça. Ont retourna alors à la voiture et ont retourna en direction du Bunker sans de problèmes. Quand ont arriva au Bunker, Gabriel nous aida à porter toutes nos sac en direction de notre chambre. Heureusement qu'il était là pour nous aider, car ont avaient vraiment beaucoup de sac, même Marie-May en avait énormément ! Suite à avoir été porté nos sac au sous-sol, ont remonta tous les quatre au salon pour s'assoir devant la télévision.

« -Je crois que j'ai jamais vue quelqu'un dépenser autant que vous trois en une seule journée ! » Rigola Gabriel en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils.

Je ricana doucement en me laissant tomber à ses côtés sur le fauteuil tout en disant :

« -Ont devaient bien en profiter. »

« -C'était une sortie très agréable. » Dit Danielle tout en s'assoyant de mon autre côté sur le fauteuil.

« -Oui… Ça c'est vrai ! Merci d'être venue avec nous, Gaby-Chou ! » Sourit Marie-May tout en s'assoyant dans le canapé non loin de Danielle.

Soudainement, un petit rire moqueur se fit entendre derrière nous. Ont tourna nos têtes et ont remarqua alors la présence de Sam, Dean et Castiel qui venait de faire leur entrée dans le salon.

« -Ohhh… Gaby-chou ! C'est mignon ça comme surnom. » Ricana Sam le regard moqueur en direction de l'Archange Cadet.

« -Oh ça va, hein ! » Répliqua Gabriel en roulant des yeux.

« -Super… Quand tu va me surnommé Deanou', je vais pouvoir te surnommé Gaby-Chou ! » Rigola Dean.

Gabriel roula des yeux avec un air boudeur, comme un gamin. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur mais ne pû me retenir plus longtemps, j'éclata doucement de rire amusée de la situation. Même Danielle eut un pâle sourire face à la situation, Castiel aussi eut même un fin sourire qui prouva son amusement.

« -Ah ! Vous êtes de retour. » Dit alors la voix de Chuck.

Ont tourna notre attention en direction de Chuck, qui venait lui aussi de rentré au salon, avec à ses côté Michel qui le suivait de près l'air toujours impassible.

« -Salut, Chuck. Salut, Michel. » Dit-je amicalement.

« -Vous avez fait de grandes Achats, alors ? » Sourit Chuck amicalement.

« -Plus que des grandes Achats ! Elles ont presque vidé toutes les boutiques du Centre Commercial ! » Ricana Gabriel.

« -N'exagérons rien, tout de même. » Dit-je avec un sourire gêner.

Marie-May rigola de mon air gêné. L'ambiance était légère et à la rigolade. Mais… Après quelques secondes, Danielle se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce en évitant de regarder en direction de Sam, Dean, Castiel, Michel et Chuck. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle leur en voulait toujours.

« -Danielle… Attend, s'il te plaît. » Dit Dean en douceur.

Danielle s'immobilisa, mais elle resta dos à eux.

« -Écoute… Je crois que cela ne sert à rien de s'éviter tout le temps, nous devons cohabiter dans le même endroit. Alors ont ne peux pas passer notre temps à s'éviter. » Dit Sam en douceur également.

« -Oui… Nous sommes vraiment désoler pour ce qui s'est passé avec Lucifer. Ont n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, comme tu le sais. » Dit Castiel aussi sur un tont adoucit envers elle.

Danielle lâcha un grand soupir et se tourna soudainement vers eux, avec un regard durcit.

« -Vous croyez vraiment que le fait d'être simplement désoler va tout effacer ?! Tout ça, c'est de votre faute… Vous n'auriez jamais dû l'enfermer de nouveau dans la Cage. Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, vous auriez plutôt dû le résonner tout simplement ! » Dit-elle sèchement.

Sam, Dan et Castiel abaissa le regard un peu mal à l'aise. Danielle porta ensuite son regard sur Chuck tout en rajoutant froidement :

« -Et vous, Dieu… Tsssh ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû partir et l'abandonner de nouveau… Regarder un peu le résultat de ce qu'il a fait en se sentant de nouveau abandonner par vous, son Père ! Tout ça… C'est surtout de votre faute à vous ! »

« -Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il alla prendre mon départ aussi mal. » Dit Chuck le regard désoler.

« -Vous êtes Dieu, bordel ! Vous auriez pû le devinez ! » Dit-elle en colère.

Chuck soupira doucement. Son comportement parue énerver encore plus Danielle. Elle serra la mâchoire et tendis l'une de ses mains en direction de Chuck, comme si elle aurait voulue passer sa colère sur lui avec ses pouvoirs… Mais… Rien ne se passa ! Danielle regarda sa main, l'air un peu confuse… Elle tenta de mieux se concentrée, mais rien ne se passa de nouveau. Elle abaissa sa main et jeta un regard noir de colère à Chuck qui semblait désoler.

« -V… Vous avez bloqué mes pouvoirs ?! » Dit-elle froidement.

« -Tu peux asseyez des milliers et des milliers de fois, tes pouvoirs n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Car c'est moi qui t'as créé. » Dit Chuck en douceur le regard navré.

Danielle parue agacer de la situation.

« -Aller vous faire foutre, aller tous vous faire foutre ! » Dit-elle avec froideur en regardant vers Chuck, Sam, Dean et Castiel tour à tour.

À entendre Danielle dire ses paroles, je ne pû m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lucifer en disant ça. En version féminine, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup.

« -Allons, du calme… Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerve. Lucifer à après tout eut ce qu'il méritait ! » Dit Michel calmement en haussant les épaules l'air impassible.

Danielle lui jeta un regard glacial. Puis sans prévenir, elle tendit sa main vers lui et… VLAM ! D'un coup, sans prévenir Michel se retrouva geler sur place ! Oui, oui carrément geler en une statue de glace ! Immobilisé par la glace qui l'entourait, il lui était maintenant impossible de bouger ! J'écarquilla les yeux de surprise. À vrai dire, tout le monde semblait bouche-bé face à la situation qui venait de se passer. Danielle soupira puis quitta la pièce à grand pas, visiblement très énervé.

« -Voilà qui refroidit nettement l'atmosphère ! » Dit Gabriel avec un sourire en coin en regardant Michel qui était carrément geler en statue de glace.

« -Waw ! Il ne bouge vraiment pas. » Dit Marie-May impressionnée.

« -Mouais… Ont devraient peut-être le décongelé. » Dit Castiel en se grattant la nuque.

« -Ou pas… » Sourit Dean et Sam avec amusement.

« -Hum… Je crois que ont devaient le décongeler, en effet. » Dit Chuck un peu mal à l'aise.

« -Ça va, je m'en occupe. » Dit-je en me levant.

Je me leva du fauteuil, puis je m'approcha de Michel qui était toujours en statue de glace. Je le regarda un moment de la tête aux pieds et eut un fin sourire amusée en disant :

« -J'espère au moins qu'il va me dire un merci après ça… »

Je posa une de mes mains sur l'un des bras congelé de l'Archange Ainé, puis je me concentra pour utiliser mes pouvoir à mon tour. Peu à peu, la glace qui entourait Michel commença à fondre doucement. Signe que je réussissais à le réchauffer doucement. En quelques secondes, la glace avait totalement fondue ! Michel pouvait enfin bouger. Il tremblotait légèrement de froid, mais au moins la glace avait toute fondue. Michel tourna ses yeux en ma direction, légèrement tremblotant. Nos regards se croisèrent durant quelques brefs seconds. Jusqu'au moment où l'Archange Ainé abaissa ses yeux en direction de ma main qui était toujours poser sur l'un de ses bras. Il fronça doucement les sourcils et releva ses yeux en ma direction, le regard visiblement un peu étonner et confus.

« -Il s'est passé quoi… ? » Dit-il un peu confus et toujours tremblotant de froid.

« -Tu as visiblement mit Danielle en colère en disant que Lucifer avait eu ce qu'il méritait. En voilà le résultat. » Dit Gabriel avec une pointe d'amusement.

Tout en me concentrant toujours pour contrôler mes pouvoirs, je continua à donner un peu de chaleur à Michel pour le réchauffer un peu plus. Cela parue fonctionner, car il arrêta peu à peu de trembloter. D'ailleurs, après un instant l'Archange Ainé reposa ses yeux sur moi. Je me sentie rougir un peu, j'abaissa le regard et retira ma main de sur son bras.

« -Merci… » Dit Michel en restant toutefois de nouveau impassible.

Je releva mes yeux vers lui, un peu surprise. Je rêve, le grand St-Michel venait vraiment de me dire merci ?! J'étais agréablement étonnée. Je fis un petit sourire tout en lui disant en douceur :

« -Ya pas de quoi… »

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa plutôt sur une ambiance calme. Danielle c'était à nouveau enfermer dans notre chambre. J'espérais fortement que l'ambiance entre Danielle, les frères Winchester, Castiel, Chuck et Michel alla s'arranger avec le temps…


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8 : Révélation et Vision.**_

Les jours passèrent, deux semaines c'étaient à présent écouler depuis notre retour au Bunker. Depuis deux semaines, Danielle restait toujours enfermer au sous-sol dans notre chambre. Elle sortait que pour manger et aller à la salle de bain. Elle passa son temps à éviter de croisée Sam, Dean, Castiel, Michel et surtout Chuck. Les seuls personnes qu'elle acceptait de voir c'était Gabriel, Marie-May et moi-même. En deux semaines, je réalisais également que nous voyons de moins en moins Sam, Dean, Castiel et Michel au Bunker. Les frères Winchester et Castiel étaient tout le temps sur l'Affaire de Chasse d'une nouvelle Créature en question. Ils faisaient de leur possible pour sauver le plus de vie possible comme toujours, et aussi d'asseyez de remettre toutes ses Créatures Surnaturelles au Purgatoire le plus rapidement possible. Mais ils avaient vraiment beaucoup de travail à faire, ce qui expliqua le pourquoi ont les voyaient de plus en plus rarement au Bunker. Et pour être honnête, leur présence me manquait beaucoup. Le Bunker était vide sans eux. Pour ce qui est de Michel, il semblait très occuper de son côté aussi avec le Paradis. Les choses semblaient très animées là-haut depuis quelques temps, je pouvais le ressentir. Pour ce qui est de Chuck, pour sa part il ne quittait jamais le Bunker. Oh Michel lui avait bien proposé de revenir au Paradis avec lui, mais Chuck avait refusé l'offre se disant très bien ici sur Terre. Depuis deux semaines, il avait étudiés les dégâts causés à la Prophétie que parlait de Danielle et moi. Celons-lui, la Prophétie avait été brûler en grande partie ! Heureusement, il en restait un grand bout intact. Mais il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire, pour vraiment la réparée totalement. Même pour Dieu en personne, cela alla prendre un moment à tout réparé les dégâts. Et une fois la Prophétie de nouveau comme neuve, alors à ce moment-là Chuck alla pouvoir nous aider à retirer notre côté Obscure en nous. Pour l'instant, ont devaient tout simplement attendre. Pour ce qui est de Gabriel, il passa son temps à aller avec les frères Winchester et Castiel leur prêtant parfois un coup de main en Chasse tout en restant parfois au Bunker avec nous pour nous tenir compagnie.

Marie-May avait trouvée quelques occupations, malgré le fait qu'elle soit elle aussi un peu obliger de rester en sécurité au Bunker. La plus part de ses occupations se résumait surtout à lire les nombreux livres du Bunker pour mieux se renseigner sur certaines Créatures Surnaturelles, mais quand Dean était là elle passa la plus part de son temps avec lui. Elle avait une très grande admiration pour l'Ainé des Winchester, d'un côté je trouvais cela plutôt mignon. J'avais confiance en Dean, malgré son côté ''mains baladeuses'' je savais qu'il sera s'y tenir avec Marie-May. C'était tout de même ma sœur, je lui aurais jamais pardonné si il osait la touchée d'un seul cheveu ! Je savais que Dean le savait très bien, il respectait cela.

Bref…

En ce moment, il était près de 21h30. Danielle était dans la chambre en traine de jouer sur son ordinateur portable. Sam, Dean et Castiel étaient encore sur une Affaire de Chasse, je ne les avais pas revus depuis deux jours. Michel avait déserté le Bunker depuis près de cinq jours, devant régler quelque chose d'Urgent au Paradis. Je n'avais pas vue Gabriel depuis hier soir, je me disais qu'il était peut-être allé donner un coup de main aux frères Winchester et Castiel. Marie-May était dans sa chambre, en traine de lire un livre. Chuck il était également dans sa chambre, en traine de travailler sur le moyen de réparé la Prophétie. Pour ma part, je me trouvais présentement assise au salon, en traine de regarder un film qui passait à la télévision.

J'étouffa un petit bâillement, me disant que je ferais peut-être mieux de aller me mettre au lit. J'avais rien d mieux à faire de toute façon. Mais au moment où j'alla me lever, j'entendis un petit bruissement de battement d'ailes derrière moi et je sentie deux mains se poser sur mes épaules. Je sentie également que la personne en question se pencha vers moi au niveau de mon cou pour me faire quelques bisous sur ma nuque tout en me massant les épaules en douceur. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur en frissonnant légèrement, puis je souris doucement en savant très bien qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel.

« -Si tu crois que ce petit massage va te faire pardonner le fait que tu n'étais pas là toute la journée… Tu peux toujours courir, mon bel Angelot ! » Dit-je d'un tont faussement boudeuse mais avec un fin sourire en coin.

L'Archange Cadet ricana tout bas en continuant de me masser les épaules de façon un peu plus sensuel. Il redressa la tête pour mieux me masser le cou et les épaules, j'émis un petit gémissement en me laissant faire en fermant un moment les yeux. C'est dingue ça, il a vraiment des mains magique ! Je pouvais ressentir toute ma tension au niveau de mes épaules et mon cou disparaitre peu à peu, dénouant mes muscles en douceur.

« -Héhé, c'est ça… Tu joue la tigresse, mais dans le fond tu ne griffe pas tant que ça. Une vraie petite chatonne inoffensive qui ronronne sous les caresses. » Ricana Gabriel avec amusement.

« -Fait gaffe aux griffes de la chatonne qui dors, je pourrais bien avoir envie de te griffer d'un coup sans crier garde. » Dit-je aussi amusée de la situation en rouvrant mes yeux.

Gabriel ricana de nouveau en douceur, puis il détourna le fauteuil en venant s'assoir près de moi. Il enroula l'un de ses bras autour de mes épaules et je venue me blottir contre lui tout en lui donnant un petit bisou sur sa joue près de ses lèvres. Je posa une main douce sur son torse, tout en agrippant délicatement le rebord du collet de sa chemise et l'observa un instant de la tête aux pieds en disant :

« -Tu étais passé où ? »

« -Oh j'étais allé voir ce qui se passait du côtés des frères Winchester et Castiel. Tout va bien, ils devraient être de retour cette nuit ou demain dans la matinée. » Dit-il tout en haussant les épaules d'un air détendue.

J'hocha doucement la tête, rassurez de savoir que Sam, Dean et Castiel allaient bientôt être de retour. Je me mise à jouer avec le rebord du collet de sa chemise et fit une petite moue, faussement tristounette tout en disant :

« -Tu m'as manqué, durant la journée… »

L'Archange Cadet me sourit malicieusement, il me fit un clin d'œil tout en disant mi-enjoué et mi-malicieux :

« -Tu m'as aussi manqué, ma belle. »

Je souris, doucement adoucie par ses paroles. Il me rendit mon sourire tout en ramenant l'une de mes mèches rebelles derrière l'une de mes oreilles délicatement. Je pouvais sentir son regard intense se plonger dans le mien, ce regard qui avait le Don de me faire fondre comme un chocolat au soleil.

« -Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'ai toujours eut un faible, pour les jolies blonde-châtaine ?! Sérieusement, tu est encore plus belle avec ta couleur naturel de cheveux. » Dit-il d'un tont séducteur tout en pensant une main douce sur l'une de mes joues.

Je me sentie rougir et je rigola doucement en baissant le regard.

« -Arrête tes bêtises. » Dit-je timidement.

« -Mais c'est la vérité ! » Dit-il amusé de me voir rougir l'air timide face à son compliment.

Je souris doucement en relevant mes yeux en sa direction.

« -Merci… » Dit-je en douceur avec un doux sourire.

Gabriel me fit un sourire en coin, le regard soudainement un peu plus… Animal ? Oui, c'était le mot exact ! Car la manière qu'il avait de me regarder en ce moment, ça me donnais vraiment l'impression qu'il alla me dévoré tout crue ! Et étrangement, je trouvais se regard vraiment attirant. Très intimidant, mais tellement attirant à la fois. L'Archange Cadet se pencha légèrement en ma direction, tout en glissant sa main le long de mon cou, mon épaule et mon bras. Pour finalement se poser doucement à mes hanches alors que son autre bras était entouré à ma taille, m'attirant doucement vers lui. Il y avait été en douceur, mais aussi ferme à la fois. Je posa l'une de mes mains sur son torse alors que mon autre bras s'enroula autour de son cou, me retrouvant ainsi coller contre son corps vraiment très près de lui. Si près que je pouvais à présent sentir son souffle chaud et régulier contre mon visage. Je plongeas mes yeux dans les siens, me perdant dans l'or de ses yeux si profond.

Le Messager De Dieu se pencha un peu plus vers mon visage et m'embrassa soudainement d'un baiser fougueux et passionnée ! Je répondis à son baiser, sans hésitation tout en glissant l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux en fermant doucement les yeux pour profiter du moment. Je sentie l'emprise de Gabriel se resserrer autour de moi avec un peu plus de fermeté, d'un geste presque un peu possessif comme si il refusait le fait que je cherche à me défaire de lui. Mais bien entendue, cela n'était pas du tout mon attention. Bien au contraire, ce genre de contact avec lui me plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Notre baiser qui au départ était plutôt doux, se fit d'un coup un peu plus sensuel et plus approfondis. Je sentie la langue de Gabriel rechercher la mienne, j'approfondis donc aussi le baiser tout en enlaçant ma langue à la sienne en étouffant un petit gémissement. Je me colla un peu plus à lui alors que je sentie ses mains me soulever doucement pour que je m'assois en califourchon sur lui. Je ne résista pas et me laissa guider, me retrouvant maintenant assise en califourchon sur lui. Sans rompe notre baiser, j'enlaça mes bras autour de son cou, alors que je sentie ses mains à lui caresser mes hanches et se glisser sous mon t-shirt que je portais, me caressant également le dos. J'émis un nouveau petit gémissement de plaisir, tout en me collant un peu plus à lui en faisant un petit mouvement de hanches… Faisant volontairement frotter mes hanches contre lui en quelques mouvements, comme pour le provoquer un peu plus.

Mais au moment où les choses commencèrent à devenir plus intéressantes… Des pas se firent alors entendre. Sursautant légèrement, je rompue notre baiser et releva la tête, le souffle un peu précipiter. C'est à ce moment précis que je remarqua la présence de… Marie-May ! La jeune adolescente venait de faire son entrée dans le salon tout en tenant un livre entre ses mains. Mais en me voyant assise en califourchon sur Gabriel, celle-ci s'immobilisa et fronça un instant les sourcils en me dévisageant l'air un peu sous le choc de la surprise. Je me dépêcha à me retirer de sur Gabriel, je m'assise à côté de lui en toussotant un peu gêner tout en replaçant un peu mes vêtements. Je pouvais sentir mes joues chauffer, signe que j'avais rougit. Gabriel fit un petit grognement, un peu marabout que quelqu'un nous interrompe. Il fit une petite moue tout en jetant un regard boudeur en direction de Marie-May. Une fois l'effet de la surprise passer, la jeune adolescente écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, l'air un moment bouche-bé et sans voix face à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« -Oh.. My… God ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » Dit-elle toujours bouche-bé en regardant vers moi et Gabriel tour à tour.

« -Ça va, ça va… Ce n'est surement pas la première fois que tu vois deux personnes s'embrasser. » Dit Gabriel en roulant des yeux.

« -Je… Non, bien sûr que non. Mais… Cath'… Et toi… Ensembles ?! Je me doutais bien que vous étiez des amis très intimes, mais là ! » Dit-elle toujours un peu sous le choc de la surprise.

Je me sentie rougir de plus belle. Je soupira doucement, en sentant que le moment était venue de lui dire la vérité. Je releva doucement mes yeux en sa direction et tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant tout en disant en douceur :

« -La relation entre Gabriel et moi… C'est disons très compliquer. Viens, assit-toi je vais t'expliquer. »

Marie-May parue hésitante un moment, l'air pas très à l'aise. Mais elle finit par s'approcher. Elle posa son livre sur la table du salon, puis elle prit place sur le canapé non loin de moi. J'échangeas un bref regard avec Gabriel, pour être sûr qu'il était d'accord que je lui dit notre situation. À son regard, je comprise que cela lui était parfaitement égale. Je raporta alors mon attention sur Marie-May tout en disant, toujours en douceur :

« -Cette situation entre Gabriel et moi dur depuis un moment déjà. Ça commencé i ans, peu de temps après mon arrivée dans ce monde ici. »

« -Mais… Et Danielle ?! Tu… Je ne comprend pas très bien. » Dit Marie-May un peu confuse.

« -Rassure-toi, Danielle est au courante de cette situation et elle est d'accord. À vrai dire, elle aussi est un peu dans la même situation que moi… Sauf qu'elle, c'est avec Lucifer. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire.

Marie-May parue songeuse, l'air d'asseyez de bien comprendre.

« -Si je comprend bien, Danielle et toi vous continuer d'être en couple toutes les deux. Tout en l'étant aussi avec vos deux Archanges… Danielle est avec toi et Lucifer à la fois, alors que toi tu est avec Danielle et Gabriel à la fois ? » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« -C'est ça, oui. » Dit-je tout en jetant un regard vers Gabriel qui approuva d'un fin sourire.

« -Oh… Et bien… Ça explique beaucoup de chose. » Dit Marie-May toujours un peu sous l'effet de la surprise mais l'air de bien le prendre malgré tout.

Je souris doucement, un peu rassurez qu'elle le prend plutôt bien.

« -Et… Euhhh… Sam, Dean, Castiel, Chuck et Michel… Ils sont au courants, pour vous quatre ? » Dit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« -Ouais, ils sont tous au courant. Ils le prennent plutôt bien, sauf Michel qui le prend mal. Enfin… Ils sont tous au courant, tous sauf Chuck. Ont ne lui à pas encore dit. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire gêner.

Il y eut un petit silence, durant lequel Marie-May semblait digérée la nouvelle. Après un moment, elle finit par sourire doucement tout en nous regardant Gabriel et moi tour à tour.

« -Ça surprend mais… Vous êtes plutôt mignons, vous deux. Cette manie que vous avez de toujours vous taquiner, entre provocation et séduction… Ses p'tits regards pas du tout discrets que vous vous faisiez en vous dévorant carrément du regard… Ses petits contacts subtils entre vous… Cette manie que Cath' à de te regarder avec un regard adoucie, et toi Gabriel cette manie que tu as d'être attentionné envers elle… Hihihihi ! Au final, je ne devrais pas être si étonner que ça de vous savoir ensembles, c'était d'une évidence ! » Dit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement.

Je rigola doucement tout en échangeant un regard avec Gabriel qui ricana lui aussi tout en répliquant avec amusement en me faisant un clin d'oeil :

« -J'y peux rien si Cath' est irrésistiblement sexy ! »

« -Arrête tes bêtises ! » Dit-je avec amusement en roulant mes yeux.

Gabriel me fit un sourire qui parue moqueur mais adoucit à la fois, il semblait apprécier le fait de me voir rigoler de la situation.

« -Je… Je suis désoler de vous avoir interrompue dans l'un de vos moments… Intimes. » Dit Marie-May avec un sourire un peu gêner.

« -Oh… Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. De toute façon, c'était mieux pour moi qu'ont en reste là. » Dit-je en douceur en haussant doucement les épaules.

« -Mouais… La dernière fois que les choses commençaient à devenir intéressante, tu as mis feu à mes crêpes ! J'ai bien peur que ce genre de rapprochement soit impossible tant que tu as ton côté Obscure en toi, pour éviter que tu me feu à tout le Bunker ! » Dit Gabriel avec un petit soupir avec une petite moue qui le rendait encore plus adorable.

Je sourie adoucie et lui donna une caresse sur l'une de ses joues tout en disant :

« -T'en fait pas, tout s'arrangeras. »

L'Archange Cadet me sourit, tout en me faisant une douce caresse sur l'une de mes joues.

Ont continua à discuter quelques minutes. Une fois la surprise passé, Marie-May semblait plutôt bien prendre la situation entre Gabriel et moi. Cela me rassurais qu'elle le prenait bien. Au moins, maintenant elle était au courante. Près de 23h, Marie-May alla dormir en disant qu'elle commença à avoir sommeil. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas vraiment sommeil. Je resta donc au salon avec Gabriel à écouter quelques films qui passa à la télévision. Blottie contre lui, la tête doucement accoté au creux de l'une de ses épaules, j'avais posé une main sur son torse et mon autre main était entrelacée à l'une de ses mains à lui, alors que je pouvais sentir son bras libre entouré autour de mes épaules. Je pouvais sentir de temps à autre sa main me caresser les cheveux, d'un geste calme et détendue. Ses gestes me détendais et me faisais sentir en sécurité à ses côtés. Je me sentais si bien, que après quelques minutes je fini par fermer doucement les yeux avec un petit sourire aux coins de mes lèvres. Je pouvais sentir le sommeil venir me gagner peu à peu…

Quand je sortie peu à peu de mon sommeil, je réalisa que j'étais allongée. Je fronça doucement les sourcils et entre-ouvris mes yeux. Je réalisa alors que j'étais dans mon lit à la chambre que je partageais avec Danielle. Ah… Gabriel m'avais surement porté jusqu'à mon lit, suite à m'avoir vue m'endormir près de lui devant la télévision. Je leva doucement mes yeux en direction de ma table de nuit pour voir l'heure sur le réveille-matin… 9h30 AM ! Waw ! La nuit m'avais parue très rapide, nous étions déjà le matin. Je souris doucement et m'étira un peu pour mieux me réveiller. J'agrippa mes lunette pour les mettre sur mon nez, puis c'est à ce moment que je crû entendre quelques petits reniflements et des petits pleures ?! Intriguée, je me tourna sur mon autre côté et remarqua que c'était Danielle… Elle était assise sur le rebord du lit de son cotée, dos à moi et la tête légèrement pencher, elle semblait pleurée en silence.

« -Danielle… Ma Chérie, ça ne va pas ? » Dit-je un peu inquiète pour elle.

Danielle ne me répondis pas, toujours dos à moi elle continuait à pleurer en silence. À la voir si triste, je ressentie un petit pincement à mon cœur. J'avais jamais aimé la voire pleurer. Je me redressa doucement et venue m'assoir sur le rebord du lit près d'elle. J'entoura mes bras autour d'elle et l'attira doucement vers moi, alors qu'elle se blottie dans mes bras toujours en pleur.

« -Hey… Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Aller, dit moi ce qui ne va pas ? » Dit-je en douceur en la serrant contre moi d'un geste réconfortant.

Danielle resta un moment blottie contre moi, avant de doucement redresser sa tête en essuyant un peu ses larmes.

« -Lucifer… Je l'ai vue Cath'… Je l'ai vue dans mon rêve. » Dit-elle la voix nouée entre ses pleurs.

À ses paroles, je sentie une petite crainte s'installer en moi. Je m'écarta doucement d'elle et lui jeta un regard un peu inquiète. Je tenta toutefois de camoufler mon inquiétude, asseyant d'avoir un visage plutôt neutre.

« -Vraiment…? » Dit-je un peu étonner en cachant ma crainte.

« -Oui… Enfaite… Je suis presque sûr que ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve, je pense plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'une vision de lui. » Dit-elle la voix toujours nouée d'émotions.

Une vision de Lucifer… Oui, c'est bel et bien ce que je craignais aussi. Que Lucifer aille vraiment réussit à contacter Danielle par le pouvoir des rêves. Après tout, à ce que j'avais entendu, La Cage avait été endommagée par les Ténèbres il y a de ça quelques années. Il était donc très possible que Lucifer soit vraiment entré en contact avec Danielle. Et intérieurement, cela m'inquiétais un peu. Je savais que Danielle aimait Lucifer et qu'elle devait être plutôt heureuse d'être entrée en contact avec lui, malgré qu'elle soit pour le moment un peu sous le choc de ses émotions. Mais une partie de moi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en garde.

« -Non… Ce n'est pas possible. C'était surement un simple rêve. » Dit-je en douceur avec un regard légèrement craintive.

« -Tu sais très bien que La Cage a été endommagée, il est donc possible que ça soit vraiment lui. Je le sens Cath', c'était vraiment lui ! » Dit Danielle toujours un peu émotive mais en essuyant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« -Il t'as dit quelque chose en particulier ? » Dit-je un peu sur mes gardes.

Danielle essuya ses dernières larmes tout en disant plus calmement :

« -Seulement que je lui manquais, qu'il était désoler d'avoir ouvert le Purgatoire mais qu'il avait surtout fait ça par colère et provoquer Dieu en espérant ainsi le faire agir. Et avant de me réveiller, je lui est promis que je trouverais une solution pour le faire revenir. »

J'abaissa le regard un peu nerveusement. Danielle parue remarquer ma nervosité car elle rajouta en douceur :

« -Tu sembles bien nerveuse…? »

Je soupira doucement en releva mes yeux vers elle.

« -Écoute… Je comprend que tu sois heureuse de lui avoir parler sous forme de rêve et que tu sois triste en même temps car il est toujours dans La Cage mais… Surtout ne le prend pas mal… Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait plus sage que Lucifer reste là où il est ? » Dit-je en y allant en douceur.

À mes paroles, Danielle me jeta un regard de reproche.

« -Tu dit ça, parce que tu en n'as toujours peur avoue-le ?! Tu n'as toujours pas oublié ce qu'il t'a fait subir i ans, c'est ça ?! » Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Je détourna le regard un peu mal à l'aise.

« -Pour être honnête, oui c'est en partie pour ça. Mais en y réfléchissant aussi… Ne trouve tu pas qu'il en n'as déjà beaucoup fait ? Tout de même, ouvrir les portes du Purgatoire ! Il l'as peut-être fait sous la colère et pour provoquer Dieu, mais il l'as quand même fait. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence… Lucifer garde un côté très sombre en lui, il aime se rebeller, il aime provoquer, il garde en lui cette haine incontrôlable envers les Humains… Si ont le sort de nouveau de La Cage, qu'est-ce qui ne nous fait pas dire qu'il ne fera pas autres choses de peut-être bien pire ?! » Dit-je doucement en asseyant de trouver les bons mots pour pas la blesser ou la mettre en colère.

Danielle fronça les sourcils, l'air un peu vexé que je parle de la sorte de Lucifer.

« -Tu dit simplement ça part peur, tu devrais sérieusement faire la paix avec lui. Tu sais… Il n'est pas si mauvais. Tu devrais tenter de lui redonner sa chance. Moi, j'ai une confiance aveugle en lui et je sais qu'il ne dépassera jamais les limites. S'il te plaît, arrête de le considéré comme le méchant de l'histoire, il est juste mal comprit. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'aide, il sera se contrôler. » Dit-elle en me regardant attentivement.

Je releva mes yeux en sa direction. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison… Avec un peu d'aide, Lucifer pourrais se contrôler ? Je voulais bien y croire, mais une partie de moi en restait aussi en garde.

« -Je ne sais pas trop… » Dit-je en baissant de nouveau le regard.

Danielle soupira, un peu agacer et triste à la fois.

« -C'est vraiment injuste, tu sais. Toi, tu as retrouvé ton Gabriel, tu est de nouveau heureuse. Mais moi… Mon Archange est de retour dans La Cage. J'aimerais tellement qu'il reviens, il me manque et je crois bien que je seras toujours aussi triste tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'est pas de retour. » Dit-elle tristement.

Je lui fis un sourire désoler et me rapprocha un peu d'elle pour la serrer contre moi, Danielle se laissa faire, tout en me serrant également contre elle. J'avais peut-être toujours ma méfiance envers Lucifer, mais voir Danielle aussi triste me faisais aussi horriblement mal au cœur. Je pouvais comprendre le fait que Lucifer lui manque, elle en était très proche et je respectais l'opinion qu'elle avait sur lui.

« -Écoute… Ont devraient peut-être en parler aux frères Winchester et aux autres, de cette vision en rêve que tu as eu de Lucifer. » Dit-je en douceur.

Danielle sursauta légèrement, elle redressa la tête et me jeta un regard troublé.

« -Non ! S'il te plaît, ne leur en parle pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont chercher à ce que j'aille plus de contact avec lui en rêve… S'il te plaît, ne leur dit rien, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir le contacter de nouveau en rêve si je le peux. » Dit-elle en me jetant un regard suppliant.

Je soupira doucement mais fini par faire un pâle sourire que je voulue rassurante.

« -D'accord… Je leur diras rien. » Dit-je en douceur pour la rassurer.

Danielle parue rassurer et me fit un doux sourire que je lui rendis. Je resta un moment près d'elle, puis je décida de me lever pour aller prendre une douche pour mieux me réveiller…


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Chapitre 9 : Petite dispute.**_

L'eau chaude, presque bouillante, coula sur ma peau… Je pouvais sentir mes muscles se détendre et se dénoués en douceur… C'était plutôt rare que je prenais des douches aussi chaudes, en temps normal mes douches étaient presque glacer… Mais là présentement, j'avais besoin de me sentir détendue et faire le vide dans ma tête. Environs 15 minutes plus tard, j'arrêta l'eau et sortie de la douche en me séchant à l'aide d'une serviette. J'enfila par la suite des sous-vêtements propres, une paire de jeans bleu très foncer et une chemise à manches courtes carottés de couleur noir et violet foncer. Je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie sans trop en faire, puis je m'occupa de mes cheveux… Je les sécha puis j'utilisa mon nouveau Fer à défrisées pour les mettent à plats, puis je me fis deux lulus basses au niveau de ma nuque derrières mes oreilles tout en y laissant deux fines mèches s'y échapper de chaque côté de mon visage. Une fois maquillée et coiffée, je me mise un peu de mon parfum favoris de marque ''PlayBoy'', puis je mise mon collier en forme de cœur en or et avec la plume en or que Gabriel m'avais offert.

Tout en enfilant finalement mes lunettes, je jeta un dernier regard à mon reflet. Me trouvant plutôt présentable, je me fis un petit sourire puis je sortie enfin de la salle de bain. Je marcha un instant le long du couloir en direction des escaliers, puis je me dirigeas vers la cuisine et la salle à manger pour pouvoir prendre mon p'tit dej'. Une fois à la cuisine, je me prise un bol de céréale avec un verre d'eau, puis j'alla à la salle à manger. Une fois à la salle à manger, je souris doucement en remarquant la présence de Gabriel assit à la table avec une pile de quatre grandes crêpes inondées de sirop d'Érable face à lui, Chuck était également là vêtue d'un peignoir et avec une assiette de bacon face à lui, et Marie-May était aussi là avec une assiette de deux toasts au Nutella face à elle. Je souris doucement et venue m'installer près de Gabriel tout en me mettant à manger mon bol de céréales.

Tout au long du p'tit dej', je resta plutôt silencieuse et perdue dans mes penser. Malgré que je gardais le sourire, je resta perdue dans mes penser. D'ailleurs, Gabriel parue le remarquer, car après quelques minutes je sentie qu'il posa l'une de ses mains sur l'une des miennes. Quand je leva mes yeux vers lui, je remarqua le regard intense qu'il me jeta.

« -Ça va… Tu semble bien songeuse ? » Dit-il en me regardant toujours avec une grande intensité.

Je cligna des yeux et me mordis la lèvre inférieur en abaissant doucement le regard, un moment hésitante. J'aurais tant voulue tout lui dire… Sur ce que Danielle m'avais dit… J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un pour avoir un Avis… Et si il y avait bien une personne à qui je pouvais me confier sans être jugé, c'était bien Gabriel… Mais j'avais promis à Danielle de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit… Mais il s'agissait de Gabriel… Peut-être qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas, si c'est que à lui ?! Je releva lentement mes yeux vers l'Archange Cadet qui m'observait toujours intensément. J'ouvris la bouche avec l'intention de lui demander si je pouvais lui parler seul à seul, mais à ce moment…

Des pas se firent entendent. Je redressa la tête et remarqua la présence de Sam, Dean et Castiel qui venaient d'arriver. Dean avait une petite blessure au niveau du sourcil gauche et à sa lève inférieure, Sam semblait avoir reçus une balle dans l'épaule droite car je pouvais voir du sang tâcher sur ses vêtements au niveau de sa blessure, seul Castiel semblait n'avoir aucune blessure.

« -Wouah ! Cette chasse a été particulièrement mouvementée à ce qu'ont peux voir ! » Dit Marie-May le regard un peu inquiète face aux blessures de Sam et Dean.

« -Nous étions sur une affaire de nid de Vampires, ils sont particulièrement agités depuis quelques temps. » Dit Dean tout en grimaçant légèrement.

« -Mouais… Mais ça va, ont n'as résolue cette affaire de nid, tout est sous contrôle maintenant. » Dit Sam avec un petit sourire rassurant.

« -Vous devriez tout de même soignés vos vilaines blessures, sinon ça risque de s'infecter. » Conseilla sagement Chuck l'air détendue tout en prenant une bouchée de l'un de ses bacons.

Dean se tourna vers Chuck, il l'observa un moment et fonça les sourcils l'air soudainement étonner et outré à la fois.

« -Chuck ! C'est encore mon peignoir que tu porte là ?! » Dit Dean indigné de la situation.

« -Oh… Oui il trainait dans la salle de bain, comme toujours. Je me suis permis de te l'emprunter car je le trouve bien confortable. » Dit Chuck en haussant les épaules l'air bien calme.

« -C'est pas parce qu'il traine dans la salle de bain, que cela signifie que tout le monde peux le porter ! Non mais… C'est toujours MON peignoir à moi que tu emprunte ! Tu ne pourrais pas emprunter celui de Sam de temps à autre ?! » Répliqua Dean avec agacement.

« -Dean… Du calme. » Dit Castiel calmement.

« -Non, non je ne me calmerais pas ! » S'indigna Dean.

« -Tu est énervé ? Bien… Si c'est que pour ça, je peux le retiré tout de suite ya pas de problèmes. » Dit Chuck tout en se levant de sa chaise en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Arrrgn ! NON ! Garde-le, garde-le pitié ! » S'empressa à dire Dean en se couvrant les yeux.

Je ne pû m'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la situation, tout comme Marie-May et Gabriel. Alors que Sam eut un petit sourire amuser en se retenant de ne pas rigoler, et que Castiel afficha un fin sourire amuser de la situation. Chuck fini par hausser les épaules avec un fin sourire puis se rassit sur sa chaise comme si rien n'était. Dean prit place à la table non loin de Marie-May avec à ses côté Sam et Castiel. D'ailleurs, je remarqua le grand sourire ravie que Marie-May afficha en voyant Dean s'assoir près d'elle. Héhé, c'était plutôt mignon à voir.

« -Danielle n'est toujours pas sortie de la chambre ? » Dit Sam en douceur.

« -Non… Toujours pas. » Dit-je en les observant un moment tour à tour.

Dean soupira en faisant une petite moue tout en disant :

« -C'est chiant… Elle est de retour, mais elle n'est toujours pas là pour faire ses bons petits plats de cuisine. Ses tartes fait maison me manque ! »

« -Ça fait tout de même près de deux semaines qu'elle ne nous parles toujours pas. Ont devraient peut-être faire quelques choses pour régler cette situation. » Dit Castiel avec un petit soupir.

Je fini par baiser le regard, un peu mal à l'aise. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir leur dire ce que Danielle m'avais dit. Mais j'avais donné ma parole, je ne pouvais pas leur dire.

« -Mouais… Bon, de toute façon c'est votre problème si elle ne vous parle plus, donc à vous de vous démerder ! Pour ma part, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu d'air frai. Tu viens Cath' ? » Dit Gabriel tout en se levant de sa chaise.

J'hocha doucement la tête et me leva de ma chaise, m'apprêtant à le suivre.

« -Hé… Fait gaffe l'Emplumée, tu sais ce qu'il y a dehors de ses murs. Alors fait attention à elle, tu veux bien ?! » Dit Dean avec un regard protecteur en ma direction.

Je souris, légèrement adoucie de cette attention qu'il me portait. Gabriel ricana tout en mettant l'un de ses bras autour de mes épaules en disant malicieusement :

« -Tu oublie que je suis un Archange ! Elle n'a rien à craindre avec moi. »

Je souris un peu plus, car je savais qu'il avait raison. À ses côtés, je n'avais rien à craindre. Je prise une de mes vestes puis je suivis donc Gabriel de près en direction de l'entrée du Bunker. Une fois dehors, le vent était un peu frisquet. Mais bon, avec ma veste j'étais tout de même au chaud. Tout en marchant silencieusement près de Gabriel, je sentie que ce dernier me prise l'une de mes mains. Je souris adoucit à ce geste et releva mes yeux en sa direction. Gabriel regardait devant lui, mais je pouvais voir un fin sourire flotter à ses lèvres. Je resserra doucement mon emprise sur sa main dans la mienne, puis je regarda à mon tour devant moi. La forêt qui entourait le Bunker était immense, le calme y régnait. Ce calme qui y régnait m'apaisais beaucoup, mais intérieurement mes penser restais toujours songeuse sur ce que Danielle m'avais dit. J'abaissa le regard, alors que mon sourire se fana doucement en faisant lace à un air à la fois songeuse et un peu troubler.

Gabriel parue ressentir mon air un peu troubler, car il m'attira soudainement vers lui et me fit faire un tour sur moi-même avant de m'emprisonner doucement de dos à lui entre ses bras tout en me faisant un sourire charmeur en bougeant ses sourcils de haut en bas. Je rigola doucement en me collant de dos contre lui.

« -Tu fait quoi là ? » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Je te fait danser, ça se voit non ? » Répliqua malicieusement Gabriel avec amusement.

« -Je ne sait pas danser… » Dit-je en roulant des yeux avec amusement.

Gabriel ricana, il fit quelques pas que je suivis et il me fit de nouveau tournée sur moi-même avant de m'attirer de nouveau entre ses bras cette fois face à lui. Tout en continuant de suivre ses quelques pas, j'entoura mes bras autour de son cou alors que je sentie ses mains à lui se poser sur mes hanches.

« -Ah ouais ? Pourtant, tu te débrouille très bien pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas danser ! » Dit-il sur un tont de voix séducteur.

Je souris d'un air amusée et adoucie à la fois. Je me colla un peu plus à lui tout en accotant ma tête sur l'une de ses épaules en me laissant guider par ses pas de danse. À sa manière, Gabriel réussissait toujours à me redonner le sourire. Et puis… Je devais avouée que je me sentais très bien, là présentement entre ses bras à suivre ses pas de danse coller à lui. Mais la situation de Danielle ne voulait pas s'effacer de mon esprit. Je devais lui en parler… Je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi…

Tout en continuant de suivre ses pas de danse avec mes bras enroulées autour de son cou, je redressa doucement ma tête et plongeas mes yeux dans ses yeux. J'hésita un moment, je me mordis la lèvre inférieur en baisant le regard.

« -Gabriel… Je… Je dois te dire quelque chose. Mais s'il te plaît, promet moi de ne rien dire. Je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi, je dois me confier à quelqu'un et j'ai confiance en toi. » Dit-je en douceur.

Gabriel ralentissait notre petite danse jusqu'à arrêter complètement. Il garda un instant le silence et leva l'une de ses mains en direction de l'une de mes mèches rebelles, il ramena ma mèche rebelle derrière l'une de mes oreilles et me prise doucement mon menton. Je redressa alors mon regard en sa direction et remarqua son regard intense et rassurant qu'il me jeta.

« -Évidement, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. » Dit-il en me caressant la joue sans me quitter des yeux.

Je soupira doucement tout en posant l'une de mes mains par-dessus la sienne qu'il avait sur ma joue. J'abaissa de nouveau le regard, tout en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts entre mes mains. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas mal réagir. Je releva mes yeux vers l'Archange Cadet tout en disant d'une voix un peu nouée sous mes émotions :

« -J'ai discuté avec Danielle ce matin… Quand je me suis réveillée, je l'ai vue assise sur le bord du lit et elle pleurait. Alors je me suis rapprochée d'elle en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas et… C'est à ce moment qu'elle m'a dit que Lucifer l'avais contacté en rêve ! »

Gabriel resta silencieux, me regardant attentivement. À mon annonce, je remarqua qu'il fronça les sourcils. Je crû même y voir une pointe de crainte dans ses yeux dorés, très discrète mais bel et bien présente.

« -C'est… Impossible. » Dit-il dans un demi-murmur.

« -Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai voulue me convaincre. Mais… En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas si impossible que ça. Après tout, La Cage a été endommagée par les Ténèbres il y a de ça quelques années. Il serait donc très possible que Lucifer réussis à rentrer en contact avec Danielle, par une vision dans ses rêves. » Dit-je le regard un peu troublée.

« -Peut-être bien. Mais si c'est vraiment lui qui a réussi à rentrer en contact avec elle par rêve, alors cela ne signifie rien de bon… Danielle t'as dit si il lui a dit quelque chose d'en particulier ? » Questionna Gabriel en me regardant attentivement.

« -Non… Seulement qu'elle lui manquait, qu'il était désoler d'avoir ouvert le Purgatoire mais qu'il avait surtout fait ça par colère et provoquer Dieu en espérant ainsi le faire agir. Et avant de se réveiller, elle m'a dit qu'elle lui a promis de trouver un moyen pour le faire revenir. » Dit-je un peu nerveusement.

Gabriel soupira tout en détourna le regard, visiblement pas très à l'aise. Il semblait à la fois songeur et un peu sur ses gardes.

« -Tu crois que c'était vraiment lui ? » Dit-je un peu inquiète.

« -J'en sais trop rien… Mais ont devrait peut-être en parler aux autres pour savoir leur Avis. » Dit-il tout en redressant ses yeux en ma direction.

« -Non… Gaby' ! J'ai promis à Danielle de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit, s'il te plaît ne dit rien. Tu connais Sam et Dean… Ils risquent de très mal le prendre et de chercher à bloquer les rêves de Danielle, pour que Lucifer ne rentre plus en contact avec elle. Je… Je sais que c'est dingue, mais elle l'aime vraiment… Tu sais, je ne crois pas que Lucifer lui veule du mal. » Dit-je le regard suppliante.

Gabriel eut un petit ricanement qui parue amère, il roula des yeux et me fit un sourire qui me parue un peu triste. Il se rapprocha doucement de moi, tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens en me prenant doucement les mains.

« -Tu dit ça car tu aime Danielle, je peux comprendre mais tu connais la vérité tout comme moi, ma belle… Lucifer est un bon manipulateur, il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser Danielle pour arriver à ses fins. Et son but en ce moment, c'est bien entendue de sortir de La Cage. Et si Danielle veux vraiment l'aider à sortir, cela risque de devenir très risquer. Cath'… Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire ça : Lucifer doit rester dans La Cage ! Il le faut et tu le sais. » Dit-il calmement en me regardant sans ciller des yeux.

Je cligna des yeux, hésitante.

« -C'est drôle… J'aurais plutôt penser que tu aurais été plutôt détendue à l'idée que Lucifer revienne. Tu étais contre l'idée de le remettre dans La Cage, tu n'as pas aidé à le remettre là… Alors pourquoi est-tu contre l'idée qu'il revienne ? » Dit-je un peu confuse.

Gabriel abaissa un instant le regard avant de relever son regard en ma direction en disant calmement :

« -Je n'ai rien fait pour aider à le remettre dans La Cage, parce qu'il reste mon frère malgré tout et je n'aimais pas vraiment l'idée de le voir enfermer pour l'éternité. Mais… Je n'ai rien fait aussi pour empêcher cela. Parce qu'une partie de moi savait qu'au fond c'était pour le mieux. Et puis… J'ai quand même été poignardé par lui ! Cette blessure, tu vois, ça je ne l'oublierais jamais. Il m'a poignardé en plein cœur, moi son propre frère, celui qui était son protégé ! Alors j'en n'ai rien à foutre de ce qui lui arrive, au final. Plus jamais je ne me mettrais à travers de son chemin et plus jamais je l'aiderais aussi. Toutefois, je pense à la sécurité de l'Humanité avant tout, pour leur sécurité il est préférable qu'il reste bel et bien enfermée, tu comprend ? »

Je l'écouta parler et hocha doucement la tête. Il avait raison. Il fallait avant tout penser à la sécurité de l'Humanité. Pour le bien de tous, Lucifer devais rester enfermé. Je souris palement, lui faisant comprendre du regard que je comprenais parfaitement son point de vue et que je l'approuvais.

« -Tu as raison, pour la sécurité de l'Humanité, vos mieux qu'il y reste. Et pour la sécurité de Danielle aussi, si Lucifer conte vraiment l'utiliser pour sortir de La Cage cela peut en effet devenir très risquer pour elle. Il faudrait alors vraiment bloquer ses rêves ? » Dit-je toujours un peu hésitante.

« -Je crois que c'est en effet ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Mais… Les pouvoirs de Lucifer sont très puissants, même en rêve. Je ne crois pas être à la hauteur pour bloquer les rêves de Danielle. Il nous faudrait peut-être un coup de main de mon Père, lui seras à la hauteur plus que moi. » Dit Gabriel en douceur.

Je soupira en baisant le regard. Je réalisa que pour le bien de tous, ont devaient alors parler de la situation aux autres et en venir à bloquer les rêves de Danielle pour pas qu'elle reste en contact avec Lucifer. Mais je me sentais aussi coupable de devoir en arriver là, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je savais que Danielle alla mal le prendre, surtout que j'avais promis de ne rien dire.

« -Je sais ce que tu pense… Tu as promis à Danielle de ne rien dire, tu te sens coupable de devoir tout dire aux autres et d'en venir à bloquer ses rêves. Écoute… Si ça peut te rassurez, je peux me porter volontaire pour tout dire aux autres. Après tout… Moi, je n'ai rien promis du tout, alors je peux tout dire sans me sentir trop coupable. » Dit-il d'un tont rassurant.

J'hésita encore un moment mais fini par hocher positivement la tête tout en disant doucement :

« -Oui… C'est peut-être ce qui serait mieux à faire. »

Après milles hésitations à peser le pour et le contre, je fini par donner mon accord à Gabriel. Ça me plaisais pas du tout l'idée de devoir bloquer les rêves de Danielle pour pas qu'elle rentre de nouveau en contact avec Lucifer, mais Gabriel avait raison, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Ont devaient donc en parler aux autres et demander l'aide de Chuck.

Une fois de retour au Bunker, il ne fut pas très difficile de trouver les autres, ils étaient tous au salon. Sam et Dean étaient assis sur le plus grand fauteuil avec Marie-May entre eux deux, Castiel était assis sur le canapé à gauche de Dean, et Chuck était dans le canapé à droite de Sam. Même Michel était là, debout avec les bras croisés sur son torse, le visage impassible et sagement appuyer contre l'un des murs. À notre arriver de Gabriel et moi-même, je remarqua les yeux de Michel se tourné vers moi. Il plissa les yeux en me regardant intensément, mais restant toujours aussi impassible. Je détourna son regard, un peu mal à l'aise. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça soit sur moi qu'il pose ses regards si intense ?! Mais bon, peu importe.

Il fallut que quelques minutes à Gabriel pour expliquer la situation de Danielle à notre petit groupe. Je préférais me taire et le laisser parler, il était beaucoup plus confiant que moi qui étais plutôt mal à l'aise de la situation. Après quelques minutes, la situation avait été expliquer et tout le monde semblait un moment songeur face à cette situation délicate.

« -C'est dingue ça, je ne pensais pas que Lucifer aurait contacté Danielle en rêve. » Dit Dean un peu sous le choc de l'étonnement.

« -Mouais… Peut-être pas si dingue que ça. Il dit l'apprécier et c'est réciproque, pas vrai ? Il est donc normal qu'il cherche à contacter la seule personne en qui il est sûr de pouvoir avoir confiance. » Dit Sam l'air songeur.

« -Oui… Et cela est très risquer. Si Lucifer se met dans la tête d'utiliser Danielle pour le sortir de La Cage, qui sait de quoi il sera capable. » Dit Castiel calmement.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'ont devraient faire dans ce cas ? » Dit Marie-May à la fois intrigué et un peu sur ses gardes.

« -Le meilleur à faire, ça serais de bloquer les rêves de Danielle. De façon à ce que Lucifer ne réussit plus à la contacter. » Dit Michel impassible.

« -C'est ce que je me disais. Mais… Le problème, c'est que les pouvoirs de Lucifer sont très puissants, même en simple rêve. Il faudrait quelque chose de vraiment puissant, pour être vraiment sûr qu'il ne réussis pas à percer nos protections. » Dit Gabriel tout en jetant un regard qui en disait long en direction de Chuck.

« -Bien entendue, je devrais pouvoir m'occuper de ça sans trop de problème. » Rassura Chuck avec un fin sourire.

Je baissa la regard, un peu mal à l'aise. Mais je ne répliqua pas, car je me disais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Pas vrai ? Il y eut un petit moment de silence, durant lequel tout le monde se mit à fixer Chuck. Ce dernier avait fermer les yeux avec un sourire serin. À peine 30 secondes plus tard, il rouvrit ses yeux tout en disant joyeusement :

« -Voilà ce qui devais suffire ! »

« -Ah… Tu as déjà bloqué les rêves de Danielle ? C'est… Aussi simple que ça ?! » S'étonna Dean en haussant un sourcil.

« -Oui, c'est fait. Pour moi, c'est en effet plutôt simple. » Sourit Chuck d'un air rassurant.

Je sourie palement, tout de même rassurez que ça se soit fait rapidement et sans problème. Toutefois, mon sourire se crispa légèrement quand j'entendis soudainement des pas précipiter. Je tourna la tête et remarqua alors Danielle qui venait de faire son apparition dans le salon. Elle semblait en colère, voir même très énervée. Elle jeta un regard noir de colère à notre petit groupe avant de tournée son attention sur moi, d'un air visiblement blesser. Quand elle me regarda, son regard était triste, elle semblait déçue par mon comportement.

« -J'arrive pas à y croire… Tu leur à tout raconter ?! » Dit-elle la voix nouée de tristesse.

« -Je suis désoler, ma Chérie… C'était pour ton bien, pour le bien de nous tous. » Dit-je en douceur en lui faisant un regard désoler.

« -Tu avais promis de ne rien leur dire ! Je te faisais confiance et voilà comment tu me remercie d'avoir eu confiance en toi ?! Pourquoi leur avoir tout dit, je croyais que tu étais du même avis que moi, sur le fait que Lucifer ne me veule aucun mal à moi ?! » Dit-elle un peu confuse et toujours triste.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure mal à l'aise et abaissa timidement le regard. Danielle m'observa un instant et fonça les sourcils tout en disant dans un demi-murmur :

« -Je ne comprend pas, ça ne te ressemble pas de trahir tes promesses… »

« -Doucement, tu veux… Cath' n'y est pour rien. Elle a simplement eu besoin de ce confié, et elle l'a fait avec moi seul. L'idée de le dire aux autres était de moi, c'est moi qui leur ai tout dit. » Expliqua calmement Gabriel.

Je redressa doucement la tête et je remarqua que Danielle plissa légèrement les yeux alors que son regard se posa sur Gabriel à côté de moi. Celui-ci avait posé une main rassurante sur l'une de mes épaules, comme pour me rassurer que tout iras bien, alors qu'il soutenue le regard de Danielle avec intensité. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait parue en premier étonner, puis soudainement remplie de haine et de colère.

« -Toi… Évidement ! Elle s'est confiée à toi, et ya fallu que tu ouvre ta grande gueule ! Tu fait vraiment chier, tu sais ça ?! Et puis pourquoi avoir tout dit ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu aurais plutôt prit bien le fait que je sois en contact avec Lucifer. Après tout, tu n'as rien fait pour aider à l'enfermer, alors le voir de retour devrais te rendre heureux, non ? » Dit-elle un peu agacée.

« -Pour être honnête… Non, pas du tout ! Il est vrai que je n'ai rien fait pour l'enfermé, et j'ai rien fait pour empêcher cela aussi. Honnêtement… J'en n'ai rien à foutre de lui ! Après ce qu'il m'a fait, il peu pourrir au fond de La Cage où en sortir, je m'en fiche totalement. Je ne me mettrais pas à travers son chemin, mais je ne serais pas là non plus pour lui venir en aide. J'ai choisi mon camp : C'est l'Humanité. Et pour le bien de l'Humanité, je crois qu'il serait préférable qu'il reste là où il est. Si j'ai tout dit aux autres, c'est que je savais qu'il serait en accord avec moi… Lucifer est un bon manipulateur, il cherche surement à te contacter en rêve dans le seul but de se faire aider de sortir de La Cage. Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque, je connais mon frère Danielle… Même si il dit t'aimer, il pourrait t'utiliser. Ont n'as fait tout ça pour te protégée de lui, tu devrais nous remercier. » Répliqua Gabriel en haussant un sourcil.

Danielle serras la mâchoire, son regard parue se faire encore plus colérique suite aux paroles de l'Archange Cadet. Elle le fusilla du regard… Et le plus troublant, c'était que ses yeux habituellement d'un doux vert pâle avaient tout d'un coup prit une couleur rouge flamboyant ! Elle était en colère, vraiment très en colère et je pouvais le ressentir.

« -Lucifer ne me ferait jamais ça ! Si tu veux mon Avis, le vrai manipulateur ici, c'est toi Gabriel ! Je paris que tu as tout raconté aux autres, car tu lui en veux toujours de t'avoir poignardé. Tu lui à jamais pardonner… Merde, il faut vraiment que tu apprend à tourner la page ! » Dit Danielle avec froideur.

« -Tourner la page ?! Tssssh… attend laisse-moi rire, ce n'est pas toi qui t'as fait poignarder par ton propre frère ça ce vois ! Excuse-moi, mais non ce genre de chose ne s'efface pas comme ça ! » Dit Gabriel d'un tont un peu amère.

Danielle lui jeta un regard rouge de colère. Elle plissa des yeux en le fixant intensément. Je sentie Gabriel à mes côtés se reculer d'un pas tout en serrant soudainement sa veste contre lui, mais j'y fis pas tout de suite vraiment attention. Pour le moment, mon attention était concentrée sur Danielle.

« -Danielle, je t'en prie. Ne nous en veux pas, ont n'as fait ça pour ton bien. » Dit-je en douceur en tentant de la résonner.

Elle tourna ses yeux en ma direction et me fusilla du regard. Son regard si froid en mon égard me fit d'ailleurs un drôle d'effet. Jamais elle ne m'avais fait ce genre de regard avant.

« -Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Si tu n'avais rien dit à ton imbécile d'Archange, rien de tout ça serait arrivé. Maintenant, à cause de toi j'ai perdue tout contact avec Lucifer. » Dit-elle d'un tont brusque.

Je lui fis un regard désoler en espérant qu'elle se calme. Mais elle plongeas ses yeux dans les miens tout en rajoutant froidement dans un demi-murmur glacial :

« -Je te déteste ! »

Ses derniers mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein coeur, je me sentie d'un coup déchirer de l'intérieur et je ressentie un horrible pincement douloureux à mon cœur. Je sursauta légèrement et cligna des yeux, le regard soudainement triste et surprise à la fois. Danielle soupira en roulant des yeux, elle jeta un dernier regard rouge de colère à notre petit groupe, puis elle tourna les talons en disparaissant de nouveau en direction du sous-sol. Elle était de nouveau partie, toujours en colère.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence assez gênant, durant lequel personne n'osa parler. Je sentie Gabriel à mes côtés qui se balançait d'un pied à l'autre en serrant toujours sa veste très serrer contre lui, l'air visiblement très mal à l'aise, voir timide d'un coup.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as à te trémousser comme ça d'un coup, et puis pourquoi tu sers ta veste contre toi ? » Questionna alors Dean en regardant vers Gabriel.

« -Je… Rien du tout ! J'ai froid, c'est tout. » Dit Gabriel timidement en détournant le regard en serrant toujours sa veste.

« -Quoi… Mais il fait 22 degré à l'intérieur du Bunker ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais soudainement si froid. » Dit Sam soupçonneux.

« -Sam n'as pas tort. » Approuva Castiel en fronçant les sourcils en regardant Gabriel.

« -Mais j'ai rien je vous dit ! » Dit Gabriel avec agacement en rougissant légèrement.

« -Aller… Crache le morceau ! » Dit Dean aussi agacer.

Gabriel roula des yeux tout en disant avec agacement :

« -Très bien… Mais ne rigoler pas. Sinon, je vous jure que je vous coupe les cordes vocales ! »

Ont se tourna tous vers Gabriel, qui après un instant d'hésitation desserras doucement ses bras de sa veste. Il soupira et nous laissa alors voir ce qu'il tentait de cacher tant bien que mal sous sa veste… Comme par magie, une belle poitrine bien volumineuse était apparue à la place des pectoraux de Gabriel ! Évidement cacher sous ses vêtements, mais bien présente… Oui, oui de vrais nichons ! Dean et Sam se mirent à fixer la poitrine de Gabriel et se mordirent la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rigoler. Michel et Castiel froncèrent les sourcils, l'air confus de cette soudaine apparition. Chuck, tant qu'à lui haussa un sourcil. Marie-May fit de gros yeux alors que pour ma part je resta impassible. En temps normal, j'aurais surement éclatée de rire… Pleurée de rire même, mais là… Les paroles de Danielle était toujours dans ma mémoire et j'en étais toujours profondément blesser… J'avais envie de pleurée, mais pas de rire malgré cette situation cocasse. Par contre, Dean, Sam et Marie-May ne résistèrent pas longtemps et éclatèrent ouvertement de rire face à la situation alors que Gabriel rougit !

« -Hihihihi… Je crois que c'est ta conséquence pour avoir mise Danielle en colère ! » Rigola Marie-May.

« -Ouah ! Dit-donc… T'est plutôt attirant comme ça, Gaby-Chou ! » Ricana Dean.

« -Oui, ça te va vraiment bien ce… Ce petit plus ! » Ricana aussi Sam.

« -C'est bon arrêter de vous marrez, ce n'est même pas drôle ! » Dit Gabriel outré de la situation.

Je soupira doucement, en laissant les autres rigoler de la situation. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas du tout le cœur à rire pour l'instant. Je pouvais sentir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'un instant à l'autre, mais je les retenais. Je ne voulais pas pleurée devant eux, je ne voulais pas leur pitié. Je sortie alors du salon et me dirigeas vers la sortie… Me disant qu'un peu d'air frai me changera surement les idées…


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Chapitre 10 : Vision d'horreur.**_

Assise dans les marches, je pouvais sentir le vent frai de l'Automne me fouetter doucement le visage. Je resserras ma veste autour de moi tout en refoulant un petit frisson en fixant le vide, le regard remplie de mélancolie. Je n'arrivais pas à effacer de mon esprit les froides paroles que Danielle m'avait dit il y a quelques minutes. Ses paroles avaient eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur, j'en étais blesser. J'avais crû que peut-être un peu d'air frai alla me changer les idées. Mais malgré que cela faisait à présent un bon 20 minutes que j'étais à l'extérieur, cette tristesse refusais de me quitter. Une larme coula alors le long de l'une de mes joues en silence. Quand à ce moment…

J'entendis la porte du Bunker s'ouvrir derrière moi, signe que quelqu'un me rejoignait. Je m'empressa alors d'essuyer ma larmes en vitesse du revers de l'une de mes manches, je détestais qu'ont me vois pleurée. Je redressa lentement la tête pour voir qui était venue me rejoindre. Quand je remarqua de qui il s'agissait, je ne pû m'empêcher de froncer un peu les sourcils, étonnée… Je m'attendais à n'importe qui, mais pas lui. Gabriel ou même Chuck, ça m'aurais pas vraiment surprise… Mais lui ! La personne qui m'avait rejoint était nul autre que… Michel ! Oui, oui c'était vraiment lui. Refermant la porte du Bunker derrière lui, je remarqua son visage impassible de toutes émotions et son regard intense qu'il me jeta. Je détourna le regard rapidement en l'abaissant vers mes pieds. Michel ne devais pas être là pour moi, il devait que passer. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, l'Archange Ainé s'approcha de quelques pas et venue s'assoir près de moi dans les marches.

Le silence régnait entre nous deux, ni lui ni moi ne disaient quoi que ce soit. Je n'osais même pas le regarder, je n'avais pas le moral à lui faire face. Pas maintenant. Je me contenta donc de ce silence, en fixant toujours le sol et en jouant avec mes doigts qui avaient commencés à rougir un peu sous le froid.

« -Tu va finir par attraper froid si tu continue à rester là. » Dit alors Michel calmement en rompant le silence.

Je renifla l'air puis haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il lui faire que j'attrape froid ?! À ce que je pouvais ressentir, il ne me portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur, malgré tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour avoir un lien amical avec lui. Alors que j'attrape froid devait lui être parfaitement égale, lui faisant ni froid ni chaud. Michel soupira légèrement à mon air indifférent. Un nouveau silence s'installa, jusqu'au moment où Michel reprend parole toujours aussi calme :

« -Tu sais… Il ne faut pas t'en faire, pour ce que ta p'tite amie t'as dit. Elle était simplement en colère, mais elle ne le pensait surement pas quand elle a dit te détester. »

Je fronça doucement les sourcils… Je rêve, ou alors il asseyait de me remonter le moral ?! Je cligna des yeux et releva lentement ma tête en sa direction. Michel fixait l'horizon, d'un air toujours aussi impassible et calme. Il semblait détendue, plutôt serin en ce moment. Le fait qu'il asseye de me remonter le moral me faisait un drôle d'effet. J'avais l'habitude de sa froideur, mais il alla me falloir quelques temps à m'habituer à sa facette réconfortante. Je grimaça légèrement et détourna le regard en le baisant de nouveau vers mes pieds avec un pincement au cœur.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ?! C'est toi qui disait que les Anges et les Archanges ne sont pas sensé ressentir quoi que ce soit ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu en sais… Peut-être qu'elle le pensait vraiment ! » Dit-je la voix un peu nouée sous ma tristesse.

Je m'étonna intérieurement d'avoir osé parler de la sorte au grand Saint-Michel. Mais bon, j'étais triste et je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé mes paroles.

« -Je sais qu'elle ne le pensais pas vraiment. Je vous ai observé toutes les deux, à la manière de vous comporter l'une envers l'autre. Vous vous aimez, elle ne pourra jamais vraiment te détester tout comme toi tu ne le pourras jamais également. » Dit-il en gardant son calme.

Je releva doucement mes yeux en sa direction, un peu songeuse. Michel avait raison, évidement. Mais… J'étais toujours étonner de son comportement. Pourquoi se montrait-il si dur avec moi en temps normal, mais que quand je me sentais triste il cherchait à me remonter le moral ?!

« -Ont dit parfois d'horrible chose sous la colère, mais ont ne le pense pas vraiment. » Dit Michel tout en tournant également ses yeux en ma direction.

Nos regards se croisèrent. Le regard de Michel resta impassible de toutes émotions, mais étrangement je me sentie d'un coup un peu plus en confiance vis-à-vis lui. Je sourie palement, d'une certaine manière il m'avait un peu redonner le sourire.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherche à me remonter le moral ? Je veux dire… Tu ne me porte pas particulièrement dans ton cœur, je le sais une partie de toi me déteste car tu te montre dur avec moi malgré mes efforts que je fais pour asseyez de me lier d'amitié avec toi. Alors pourquoi ce soudain retournement de situation ? » Dit-je en douceur en l'observant.

Michel cligna des yeux un instant, mais garda son regard fixer sur moi avec intensité. Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté tout en disant calmement :

« -Tu te trompe, je ne te déteste pas. Je te l'accorde, je me montre parfois dur, particulièrement avec toi. Mais… Je ne te hais pas. »

« -Ah… Vraiment ? » Dit-je un peu étonner et confuse à la fois.

Mais alors… Pourquoi se montrait-il si dur avec moi s'il ne me détestait pas vraiment ?! Michel parue lire mes penser, car il rajouta toujours aussi calme :

« -J'aurais peut-être dû te le dire plus tôt mais… À une certaine époque, lorsque que l'Ange de La Destruction était encore au Paradis, j'étais celui qui veillait sur elle. En tant que Ange Gardien et tuteur, je lui à pratiquement tout apprit. J'ai vues ses réussites et aussi ses échecs. Elle et moi sommes devenues très proches, quasiment inséparable. Enfin… Ça, c'était avant qu'elle pète les plombs et se rebelle ! »

Je l'écouta parler et fronça doucement les sourcils, intriguée d'en savoir plus.

« -Tu sais surement que l'Ange De La Destruction a été créé par Dieu avant tout pour en cas de perte de contrôle sur l'Espèce Humaine. Si jamais l'Espèce Humaine devenait hors de contrôle pour Dieu et nous, alors Dieu avait créé l'Ange De La Destruction, qui en besoin alla être celle qui alla se lancer sur l'Humanité pour la détruire. C'était un Ange très puissante et très difficile à garder en contrôle. Alors Dieu avait créé un jardin très spécial pour l'Ange De La Destruction, mais il lui avait aussi interdit d'en sortir. De cette manière, il pouvait la garder à l'œil sans craindre de perdre contrôle sur elle, tout en la gardant près de lui pour si jamais l'Humanité devenait incontrôlable. Oh bien sûr Dieu n'as jamais eut à utiliser l'Ange De La Destruction contre les Humains, malgré toutes leur défauts il les aimait beaucoup trop pour les détruire au final. Il croyait pouvoir garder l'Ange De La Destruction bien sagement enfermer dans son petit jardin, tout en m'ordonnant de veiller sur elle et de tout lui apprendre en tant que Gardien et tuteur. Mais… Plus elle grandissait et plus ses pouvoirs devenait puissants et incontrôlable même pour elle. Un jour, elle m'a demandé de la faire sortir de son jardin, elle voulait voir de quoi avait de l'air le monde extérieur. J'ai refusé, parce que je ne pouvais pas faire ça… Dieu m'avais fait promettre de la garder bien sagement enfermer. Alors j'ai refusé. Elle a très mal prit le fait que je ne veux pas la libéré. Les choses ont rapidement empiré après ça, elle est devenue incontrôlable et elle s'est rebeller en mettant feu à son propre jardin ! J'ai tenté de la sauver… Mais… Tout ce que j'ai pû sauver d'elle, c'est une partie de sa Grâce. Cette même Grâce, qu'en ce jour tu porte en toi. » M'expliqua Michel en m'observant attentivement.

Je l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompe. Je commença à comprendre.

« -Si je comprend bien… Si tu est si dur avec moi, c'est que tu as peur que je fini comme elle ? Qu'un jour je perd contrôle comme elle… » Dit-je en douceur.

Michel hocha positivement la tête, le visage neutre mais le regard intense.

« -C'était mon devoir de veiller sur elle, mais j'ai perdue le contrôle de sur elle et elle en n'est morte ! Alors tu vois, je ne te déteste pas… Je crains seulement que tu fini comme elle. Donc oui, je me montre un peu dur de peur de te voir échouer et te rebeller comme elle. » Dit-il avec un petit soupir.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant. Je lui souris palement tout en disant en douceur :

« -Je ne suis pas comme elle, Michel… Enfin… Oui, un peu. Mais je ne finirais pas comme elle, t'as pas à avoir peur je ne commettrais pas les mêmes erreurs. »

Michel m'observa un instant et eu un pâle sourire, très pâle mais bel et bien présent.

« -Tu n'est peut-être pas elle, mais tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup. Autant en caractère que physique. Mais tu as raison, je dois arrêter de te prendre pour elle. » Dit-il d'un tont qui me parue un peu plus amical qu'à l'habitude.

Je souris doucement à ses paroles. Je sentais que notre situation alla se faire plus amicale à présent. Du moins, je l'espérais. Je me sentais un peu mieux maintenant, j'avais toujours cette boule douloureuse de tristesse au fond de moi mais au moins j'avais retrouvé un peu mon sourire. Je refoula un petit frisson et eut un petit sourire timide.

« -Ont devrait rentrée maintenant… Non ? » Dit Michel avec un très pâle sourire à peine visible.

J'approuva d'un signe de tête, me disant que ont seraient en effet mieux au chaud. Michel se leva, je l'imita et sourit en le suivant vers l'intérieur du Bunker. Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Gabriel avait retrouvé son apparence normal, sans sa poitrine… Chuck l'avait aidé à la faire disparaitre, heureusement pour Gabriel qui était bien heureux de retrouver son apparence normal. Ont ne revues pas Danielle de toute la journée… J'étais aller cogner une fois à notre porte avec l'intention d'aller m'excuser mais elle n'y était pas. J'avais alors réalisé qu'elle c'était enfermée dans la chambre qui était habituellement réservé à Lucifer. J'alla alors cogner à la porte voulant lui parler, mais elle avait verrouiller la porte et refusait de laisser qui que ce soit y entrée, même pas moi. Elle était visiblement toujours très en colère. Je la laissa donc tranquille, me disant qu'elle alla surement se calmer d'ici ce soir.

Vers 23h30, ont alla tous dormir. Je voulue rejoindre Danielle à notre chambre, mais quand je fus sur place, je remarqua que la chambre était toujours vide ! Danielle était toujours dans la chambre de Lucifer, elle était visiblement déterminée à ne pas passer la nuit avec moi. Son comportement me fit d'ailleurs un nouveau pincement douloureux au cœur. Je savais qu'elle agissait comme ça car elle était en colère, mais cela m'étais tout de même très douloureux. Je me mise en pyjama, une paire de mini-short rouge foncé et une camisole moulante de couleur blanche, puis je me mise au lit en cherchant à trouver le sommeil. J'avais beau asseyez de dormir, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me sentais seule avec ce vide dans le lit.

Après quelques minutes, je remise mes lunette et me leva de mon lit. Je sortie de ma chambre tout en refermant ma porte derrière moi. Je marcha un moment le long du couloir jusqu'à arriver face à la porte de la chambre de Lucifer. J'y cogna, mais j'eu aucune réponse. Danielle devais toujours m'en vouloir. Je soupira doucement et fis demi-tour. Mais au lieu d'aller à ma chambre, j'alla cette fois vers la chambre de Gabriel. Une fois face à la porte de la chambre de l'Archange Cadet, j'hésita un moment mais fini par ouvrir timidement la porte en douceur. Celle-ci n'était pas verrouiller, j'y entra donc tout en refermant la porte derrière moi. La pièce était plongée dans le noir total, mais je pouvais y deviner une présence dans le lit. Sur la pointe des pieds, sans faire de bruit je m'approcha. Une fois près du lit, je retira mes lunette que je posa sur la table de nuit, puis je me glissa doucement dans le lit sous les couvertures. Je ressentie aussitôt la présence d'un autre corps dans le lit, un corps chaud à la peau douce. Je sentie aussi une odeur familièrement sucrée et de fleur de Lys à la fois, signe que cette présence était bel et bien celle de Gabriel et personne d'autre.

D'ailleurs, l'Archange Cadet avait visiblement ressentie ma présence car je le sentie bouger en se tournant vers moi tout en m'entourant dans ses bras. Je me laissa docilement attirée vers lui et me blottie contre lui en mettant mon visage contre son torse. Je sentie une boule douloureuse de chagrin se former dans ma gorge, mes yeux me picota horriblement. J'avais envie de pleurée, encore une fois. Mais je refoula mes larmes en silence tout en fermant doucement mes yeux en sentant l'emprise de Gabriel se resserrer autour de moi d'un geste rassurant et réconfortant.

« -Je peux dormir avec toi, s'il te plais ? » Dit-je d'une petite voix nouée par ma tristesse.

« -Bien sûr, tu sais bien que t'as pas besoins de demander la permission pour rester. Mon lit est toujours ouvert pour accueillir une aussi belle fille que toi. » Dit-il en douceur mais aussi une pointe d'amusement pour me faire rire un peu.

Cela fonctionna, car je rigola un peu discrètement. Je me blottie un peu plus contre Gabriel qui me serra contre lui, puis je me laissa gagnée peu à peu par le sommeil…

Froid… Froid… Froid… Il faisait vraiment très froid… L'endroit où je me trouvais présentement était dénudé de toute chaleur, tout était si froid. Tout était plongée dans la noirceur total, je ne voyais même pas le bout de mon nez. Et ce froid… J'avais vraiment l'impression que ce froid me transperçait la peau, jusqu'à la moelle des os ! Tremblante de froid, mes lèvres légèrement gercer, j'entoura mes bras autour de moi à la recherche d'une quel conte chaleur inexistence. Je plissa un peu les yeux, asseyant de voir quelque chose. Mais rien, que le noir total. Je frissonna tout en resserrant un peu plus mes bras autour de moi, puis je fis quelques pas hésitant en asseyant de comprendre où j'étais exactement.

« -Hé oh… Ya quelqu'un ? » Dit-je d'une voix hésitante qui se fit entendre en éco.

Rien… Aucune réponse… Que ce silence et mon éco. Je continua à faire quelques pas quand soudainement, j'entendis un petit murmur derrière moi :

« -Cath'… »

Je sursauta et fronça doucement les sourcils en faisant volte-face. C'est là que je remarqua au loin un corps, une personne allongé sur le sol. Éclairé d'un fin rayon de lumière blanche très pâle, le corps semblait respirer avec une grande difficulté. Je fus un peu sur mes gardes, mais en avançant à petit pas vers ce corps. Plus je m'en approchais et plus ce corps me semblait familier. Quand je fus à quelques mètres, je sentie mon cœur se serrer douloureusement quand je le reconnu… Gabriel ! Il s'agissait de Gabriel !

« -Gabriel… » Dit-je d'une voix inquiète.

Je me mise cette fois à courir vers lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, je me laissa tomber à genoux près d lui. Je le prise doucement par les épaules et le fis doucement tourné en ma direction. Je fus alors frapper d'horreur par ses nombreuses blessures… Il avait plusieurs blessures ici et là et perdait beaucoup de sang, il avait les yeux closes et respirait avec difficulté.

« -Gaby'… Non, tu ne va pas mourir ! Tu m'entend, je t'interdis de me faire ça ! Tout ira bien. Je… Je vais arranger ça. » Dit-je la voix nouée et inquiète.

Je mise mes mains au niveau de son torse et ferma les yeux en tentant de le guérir, à la façon Angélique. Mais rien ne fonctionna. Gabriel avait arrêté de respirer. J'ouvris les yeux et remarqua son corps sans vie. Mon regard se troubla, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Je me mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes, tout en me penchant et serrant le corps de Gabriel contre moi.

« -Gaby'… Je t'en prie… Ne me laisse pas… » Dit-je entre mes pleure en le serrant toujours contre moi.

Je continuais à pleurer, quand à ce moment… Un petit ricanement se fit entendre derrière moi. Je sursauta légèrement et redressa la tête, mes larmes coulant toujours sur mes joues. J'étais dans la zone où le rayon de lumière m'éclairait légèrement, mais le reste de l'endroit était toujours plonger dans le noir. Je pouvais ressentir une présence rôdé non loin dans la noirceur, mais je ne pouvais pas voir de qui il s'agissait.

« -Qu… Qui est là ? » Dit-je la voix toujours un peu nouée.

Aucune réponse… Mais je pouvais entendre la personne bouger dans la noirceur, il ou elle semblait tournée en rond autour de moi. Tel un serpent, restant dans l'ombre. Je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais je pouvais sentir sa présence et aussi je crûe entendre un petit battement d'ailes. Un battement d'ailes ?! Il s'agissait donc d'un Ange ? D'une main un peu tremblotante, je fouilla dans les poches de Gabriel et lui prit sa lame Céleste tout en la pointant dans le vide vers la noirceur. Mon visage était inondé de larmes, mon cœur battait à toute vitesse mais je réussis à me lever sur mes jambes et je tenta d'avoir un peu confiance en moi. Je pointa la lame Céleste devant moi en fixant la noirceur, asseyant de voir qui était là.

« -J'ignore si je dois trouver ça adorablement mignon, ou bien adorablement pathétique ! » Ricana une voix d'homme qui me parue familière.

Une voix à la fois moqueuse et malicieuse… Cette voix me semblait tellement familière.

« -Cette obsession que tu as pour mon cher petit frère, ça va finir par te causer des problèmes. » Dit la voix moqueusement.

Je fonça doucement les sourcils, alors que peu à peu je réalisa à qui je parlais présentement.

« -Lucifer ?! » Dit-je un peu confuse tout en restant sur mes gardes.

Je le sentie bouger dans la noirceur, il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans la lumière… Je fus frappé par son apparence différente de celle que je lui connaissais. Enfin, pas très différente, mais tout de même un peu. Ce qui me frappa le plus fut la paire de ses trois grandes ailes noires dans son dos. Trois de chaque côté, donc six grandes ailes noires aux plumes qui semblaient soyeuses. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement gercer dû au froid, je remarqua aussi une fine couche de givre sur le bout de quelques-unes de ses plumes. Un fin rictus flotta aux coins de ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux d'un bleu glaciale c'étaient poser sur moi.

Sur mes gardes, je leva un peu plus la lame Céleste que je tenais dans ma main droite, comme en guise de protection pour si jamais il tenta quoi que ce soit. Mon geste parue le faire sourire un peu plus, d'un air moqueur.

« -Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te protégé avec cette lame ? Tout ça n'est qu'une petite illusion ! » Dit-il calmement mais aussi moqueur à la fois.

Il claqua des doigts et je sentie la lame Céleste disparaitre en fumée entre mes doigts. Je serra la mâchoire et tourna ma tête vers le corps de Gabriel, mais ce dernier aussi avait disparue en fumée ! J'étais à présent seule et sans arme, face à l'Archange Déchu. Je rapporta mon attention sur lui, toujours sur mes gardes.

« -Tu n'est pas réel… Ce n'est qu'un rêve… » Dit-je en tentant de garder mon calme en cachant ma peur face à lui.

« -Évidement que c'est un rêve, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas réel. » Sourit malicieusement Lucifer sans me quitter des yeux.

J'avala nerveusement ma salive, toujours sur mes gardes. Je jeta un bref regard autour, mais je n'y voyais toujours rien. J'avais toujours très froid, j'entoura une nouvelle fois mes bras autour de moi-même et rapporta mes yeux sur Lucifer face à moi.

« -Pourquoi m'avoir contactez ? » Dit-je avec un petit frisson.

L'Archange Déchu fit quelques pas, se mettant à tourné lentement autour de moi. Sourire aux lèvres, le regard fixer sur ma personne, il tourna autour de moi alors que je tourna sur moi-même pour ne pas lui faire dos. J'avais vraiment la désagréable impression d'être comme une petite souris inoffensive face à un serpent prêt à bondir à tout moment sur moi. D'accord, j'étais en plein rêve… Ou plutôt en pleine vision, un peu comme Lucifer avait fait avec Danielle. Mais pourquoi moi maintenant ? Que me voulait-il exactement ?!

« -Tu semble bien nerveuse, détend-toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon intention n'as jamais été de te faire du mal, Cath'. » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je ne le quitta pas des yeux, continuant à tourner sur moi-même pour ne pas lui faire dos. Malgré ses paroles, je m'en méfiais beaucoup. J'asseyais de ne pas trop le laisser paraitre, mais j'étais vraiment terrifier face à lui. J'observais le moindre de ses mouvements, mon corps entier en alerte.

« -Si je t'est contactez, c'est pour te parler et aussi pour que tu fasse un p'tit message de ma part aux frères Winchester et les autres. » Me dit-il calmement.

Je fronça les sourcils, sur mes gardes mais intriguer.

« -Pour commencer, j'ai une question… Je suis au courant que Danielle s'est confier à toi quand je l'ai contactez elle aussi en rêve. C'est donc toi qui a dit aux autres la situation, ce qui à eut pour effet que vous prenez la décision de bloquer les rêves de Danielle pour m'empêcher de rentré à nouveau en contact avec elle. C'est donc de TA faute à toi, si je ne peux plus la contactez, c'est bien ça ? » Questionna Lucifer en s'immobilisant un instant face à moi.

Je m'immobilisa à mon tour tout en disant sèchement avec une petite grimace :

« -Quand Danielle s'est confié à moi, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de ça… Alors oui, je me suis à mon tour confier à quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler à tout le monde mais, au final ça été ce qui était le plus sécuritaire à faire. Pour le bien de Danielle, nous avons pris la décision ensembles de bloquer ses rêves pour en effet éviter que tu rentre de nouveau en contact avec elle. Elle l'a d'ailleurs très mal prise, elle m'en veut aussi beaucoup d'avoir pensé comme eux… D'avoir pensé que tu puisse l'utiliser pour arriver à sortir de La Cage. »

Lucifer m'écouta parler et parue d'un coup agacer, voir un peu énerver. Il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils en pointant l'un de ses index vers moi.

« -Alors là, ça c'est faux… Tu sais bien que je ressens pour elle, jamais je l'utiliserais. Pas elle. » Dit-il avec agacement.

Je détourna le regard, un peu mal à l'aise.

« -Je… J'en sais trop rien. Crois-moi, j'aimerais te croire. Vraiment, je demande que ça. Mais… Une partie de moi en doute. Tu est après tout le Roi de la manipulation, tu as fait des choses horribles… Comme le fait d'ouvrir la Porte Du Purgatoire. Oh sans oublier le fait que tu as poignardé Gabriel ton propre frère, que tu m'as fait prisonnière, que tu garde ta haine envers les Humains… Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance après ça ?! » Dit-je en relevant doucement mes yeux vers lui.

« -Pour ce qui est du Purgatoire, j'étais en colère ! Je voulais seulement provoquer mon Père et le faire réagir face à votre cas. D'accord, j'ai eu tort mais nous faisons tous des erreurs, pas vrai ?! Pour le cas de Gabriel… Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui à asseyez de me poignarder le premier. C'était lui ou moi ! Les choses se sont grandement compliquées entre lui et moi depuis ce fameux jour, et je ne crois pas que notre relation redeviendra comme avant. Je sais qu'il m'en veut toujours, peu importe si je m'excuse il m'en voudra toujours, alors à quoi bon ! Et pour ton cas… Je me suis déjà excuser, qu'est-ce qui te faut de plus ?! Je t'ai toujours foutue l'une de ses trouilles, avoue-le ! Peu importe ce que je fait, une partie de toi me craindras toujours… Parce que tu est exactement comme les autres, tu me vois comme le grand méchant de l'histoire, Le Diable en personne ! » Répliqua Lucifer calmement mais en me jetant un regard assombrit.

« -Je n'est pas peur de toi… » Dit-je sur la défensive en asseyant de paraitre sur de moi.

Lucifer eut un petit ricanement suivit d'un sourire à la fois moqueur et un peu amère. Puis sans crier garde, il me plaqua brusquement contre un mur ! Je me retrouva brutalement coincer entre le mur et Lucifer. Je tenta de me débattre, mais Lucifer fut plus fort et m'immobilisa sans problèmes en retenant mes poignets d'une de ses mains. Il était si près de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon visage. Je détourna la tête sur le côté et ferma fortement les yeux tout en faisant un petit gémissement de crainte. Pitié… je voulais me réveiller. J'en avais assez de ce rêve, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une vision d'horreur.

« -Oh que oui, tu as peur. » Murmura Lucifer tout près de moi en me tenant toujours immobile.

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, alors que je sentie le contact d'une plume très douce mais glacé me caresser l'une de mes joues.

« -Tu veux que je te dit… Quand j'ai contacté Danielle, c'était dans le simple but de la revoir car elle me manquait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de la manipuler, ni quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. C'est elle et elle seule qui m'as ensuite dit vouloir me libéré de La Cage. Je ne l'est pas obliger, c'était SA décision, pas la mienne. Je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal, je ne l'aurais jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit. Contrairement à vous tous, elle au moins ne me considère pas comme le méchant. Elle m'aime pour ce que je suis. Mais les autres, et toi… Vous commencez vraiment à me les casser ! » Dit-il d'un tont soudainement plus menaçant.

Je ressentie l'une de ses mains se poser sur ma gorge et se serrer. Je rouvris mes yeux et tenta de me débattre à nouveau. Mais rien à faire, l'Archange Déchu me souleva légèrement du sol ce qui eut pour effet de me couper le souffle ! Je posa mes mains à moi sur sa main, le regard terrifier. En croisant ses yeux, je remarqua que ceux-ci étaient devenue d'un rouge flamboyant en signe de sa colère intense.

« -Tu va être une gentille petite fille et tu va gentiment passer mon message pour eux… Je compte bien me libéré d'ici et quand je sortirais, ils ont intérêt à me laisser tranquille, sinon je risque vraiment de m'énerver. » Dit Lucifer calmement avec un sourire pas très rassurant.

Je commença sérieusement à manquer de souffle, je ne respirais plus et ma vue commençait à s'embrouiller… Mais au dernier moment, Lucifer me relâcha et me laissa retomber durement au sol. Allongée au sol, je me mise à tousser en me tenant la gorge, récupérant peu à peu mon souffle. Je jeta un regard terrifié à Lucifer qui me fit un fin sourire en coin en se penchant à ma hauteur. Il m'agrippa soudainement par mon avant-bras gauche tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, le regard soudainement de glace. À son contact, je ressentie bizarrement l'effet d'une brûlure intense à l'endroit précis où il avait sa main sur mon avant-bras ! Je me mise alors à hurler de douleur tout en me débattant de son emprise… Quand à ce moment…


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Chapitre 11 : Un choix difficile.**_

« -Cath' ! Cath' ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, réveille-toi ! » Me disait une voix masculine très familière qui sonnait en écho dans mon esprit.

Je continuait à hurler de douleur, me débattant de l'emprise que Lucifer avait sur moi. Je ferma les yeux en hurlant toujours de douleur en me débattant, alors que la voix s'adressa de nouveau à moi, cette fois plus clairement :

« -Cath' ! »

Je pouvais sentir que quelqu'un était au-dessus de moi et me tenait fermement par les épaules. Je gémis de douleur et ouvrit soudainement les yeux. En ouvrant les yeux, je réalisa que je n'étais plus dans mon rêve mais bel et bien de retour dans le monde réel. J'étais allongée sur le lit et me débattait comme une folle, en gémissant et hurlant de douleur à la fois. Je me calma toutefois un peu quand je remarqua que Lucifer n'était plus là… Pencher au-dessus de moi, il y avait Gabriel qui me tenait fermement par les épaules en tentant de me calmer. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mon visage en était inondé. Je tremblais de froid, j'avais des gouttes de sueur froide qui perlait à mon front et je ressentais aussi toujours cet effet de brûlure au niveau de mon avant-bras gauche. Ma tête me tournait horriblement, j'avais l'impression que ma tête alla exploser ! Je lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur en grimaçant et jeta un regard troubler vers Gabriel qui semblait inquiet de mon état.

« -Gabriel… » Dit-je dans un demi-murmur la voix nouée.

Le souvenir de l'horrible illusion que Lucifer m'avais fait voir me revenue en mémoire… L'horrible vision de Gabriel mort, sans vie. J'éclata alors en pleure, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. Cette horrible illusion, plus jamais je ne voulais la revoir. Surtout pas dans la vie réel. Gabriel m'attira doucement vers lui en entourant ses bras autour de moi, je me blottie contre lui toujours en pleure en entourant mes bras autour de son cou et en cachant mon visage contre son torse.

« -Hey… Ça va aller, ton cauchemar est terminé, je suis là maintenant. » Dit-il d'un tont adoucit tout en me caressant le dos et les cheveux en douceur pour me calmer.

Gabriel me sera contre lui, me berçant doucement entre ses bras. J'asseyais de me calmer, mais mes larmes ne voulais pas arrêter de couler. Je tremblotais toujours en continuant à pleurer. Les paroles de Lucifer étaient encore dans ma tête et aussi cette sensation de brûlure au niveau de mon avant-bras gauche.

« -Ce n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar, Gaby'… C'était lui. » Dit-je tremblotante entre mes pleures.

« -De qui parle tu ? » Dit-il sans trop comprendre.

« -Lucifer… J'ai vue Lucifer. Il m'a contactez en rêve, exactement comme il… Comme il a fait avec Danielle. » Dit-je en redressant doucement ma tête en asseyant de calmer mes pleures.

« -C'était surement qu'un simple rêve, Cath'. » Tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

Je secoua négativement la tête avec une petite grimace de douleur. Non, c'était beaucoup trop réel pour être qu'un simple rêve. Et cette brûlure… J'abaissa mes yeux vers mon avant-bras gauche et remarqua alors que j'avais en effet une brûlure à l'endroit précis où Lucifer m'avais toucher dans ma vision. C'était une brûlure rouge-vif comme si j'avais été brûlé à vif au fer ! La brûlure avait une écriture qui m'étais familière mais inconnu à lire… Ont aurait dit une phrase en Enochien ! Je redressa les yeux vers Gabriel et lui tendit mon bras gauche le regard inquiet tout en disant :

« -Et ça… C'est ''qu'un simple rêve'' peut-être ?! »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils, il me prise doucement mon bras et observait l'écriture étrange qui était gravé sur mon bras. L'étonnement parue ce lire sur son visage, et une pointe d'inquiétude aussi au fond de ses yeux dorés. De sa main libre, il frôla doucement ma brûlure des bouts de ses doigts. Je grimaça et émit un petit gémissement de douleur à son contact. Gabriel retira aussitôt ses doigts et redressa ses yeux en ma direction avec un regard désoler.

« -Comment à tu eu cette brûlure ? » Demanda-t-il calmement en me regardant attentivement.

« -J'ai eu cette brûlure dans ma vision, juste avant de me réveiller quand Lucifer m'as touché à cette endroit précis. C'est de l'Enochien, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Dit-je toujours un peu grimaçante en soutenant doucement son regard.

Gabriel lâcha un petit soupir, il ouvrit ensuite la bouche avec l'intention de parler. Mais à ce moment… Quelqu'un cogna à la porte ! Gabriel et moi échangions un regard, avant que celui-ci se lève pour aller voir qui avait cogné. Je lâcha un petit soupir à mon tour et alluma la petite lampe sur la table de nuit tout en m'assoyant en indienne dans le lit, en croisant mes jambes sous moi et en abaissant mes yeux en direction de ma brûlure. L'Archange Cadet ouvrit la porte et fit face à la personne qui avait cogné à la porte…

« -Tien, tien… Salut. » Dit-il d'un tont de voix un peu sèche.

« -Salut… Hum… J'allais à la salle de bain quand j'ai entendue un hurlement venant de ta chambre. Ont auraient dit Cath'… Tout va bien, elle est avec toi ? » Dit la voix familière de Danielle visiblement un peu mal à l'aise.

En reconnaissant la voix de Danielle, je redressa doucement la tête et remarqua en effet sa présence à la porte. Gabriel lui faisait face et elle m'était à moitié cachée, mais je pouvais devinée qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'elle. Je ressentie un petit pincement douloureux à mon cœur alors que j'entendis Gabriel ricaner tout bas d'un air un peu amère tout en répliquant un peu froidement avec provocation :

« -Oh…Tu te soucie d'elle maintenant ? Je croyais t'avoir entendue dire que tu la détestais. »

« -Je… Je ne le pensais pas, j'ai dit ça sous la colère tu sais bien. Aller, s'il te plaît… Elle va bien au moins ? Laisse-moi la voir. » Dit Danielle visiblement un eu inquiète pour moi.

« -Colère ou pas, ce n'est pas une excuse. Ça va, j'ai la situation bien en mains. » Répliqua sèchement l'Archange Cadet.

Je pouvais sentir que Gabriel lui en voulait d'avoir agi de la sorte envers moi. Mais elle était tout de même là, cela prouvais qu'elle tenait tout de même à moi. Je me décida alors à intervenir.

« -Gaby'… Ça va aller, laisse la entrée s'il te plaît. » Dit-je en douceur.

Gabriel tourna la tête sur le côté, il lâcha un soupir agacé mais obéit tout de même à ma demande. Il semblait agacer et pas vraiment en accord, mais il s'écarta sur le côté et laissa la chance à Danielle de entrée dans la chambre. Danielle entra dans la pièce alors que Gabriel ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Danielle posa ses yeux sur moi l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

« -Je t'est entendue crier… Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Dit-elle d'une voix qui parue adoucit envers moi.

« -C'est rien… Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter. Ça va maintenant, Gabriel est là. Tu… Tu peux retourner dormir. » Dit-je aussi mal à l'aise tout en baissant le regard et en cachant de ma main libre mon avant-bras gauche pour éviter qu'elle voit ma brûlure.

Danielle m'observa attentivement et s'approcha de quelques pas en ma direction tout en disant en douceur :

« -Écoute, sache que je suis sincèrement désoler pour ce que je t'est dit. J'étais en colère et j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. Je t'en prie… Si y a un truc qui ne va pas, je veux le savoir. Je tien à toi, tu sais. Et je t'aime. »

Je sentie d'un coup un poid immense s'envoler de mes épaules. Elle m'aimait toujours, elle ne l'avait vraiment pas pensé quand elle avait dit me détester. Je leva mes yeux vers Danielle et lui fit un pâle sourire tout en sentant une larme couler sur l'une de mes joues.

« -Je t'aime aussi, ma Chérie. Et sache que je suis aussi désoler d'avoir tout dit aux autres en ce qui concerne ton rêve avec Lucifer. Tout ce que je voulais c'était ton bien… Mais je dois en effet me faire à l'idée qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal. Pas à toi. » Dit-je avec un pâle sourire.

Danielle me rendue mon pâle sourire, l'air d'accepter mes excuses qui était sincère. Elle se rapprocha de nouveau et venue s'assoir sur le lit près de moi tout en me faisant un câlin que je lui rendue. À ce câlin, je me sentie un peu mieux.

« -Tu plaisante ! Cath'… Tu n'as aucune excuse à faire. Tu as fait exactement ce qui fallait. Et le rêve que tu viens d'avoir à ton tour en n'est la preuve. Lucifer s'en n'as pris à toi, mais il aurait très bien pû le faire aussi avec Danielle. » Dit Gabriel avec agacement.

Danielle tourna la tête vers Gabriel et lui jeta à son tour un regard agacer.

« -Pour la millième fois, il ne me feras JAMAIS de mal, Gabriel. Arrête un peu de croire le contraire. » Dit-elle froidement.

Gabriel roula des yeux et venue s'assoir de mon autre côté dans le lit. Danielle parue agacer de son comportement de gamin, mais elle rapporta son attention sur moi tout en fronçant les sourcils l'air soudainement intriguer et un peu surprise.

« -Lucifer t'as contactez toi aussi ? » Dit-elle un peu confuse.

J'hocha doucement la tête en abaissant le regard en disant :

« -Oui, en effet. Sauf que pour ma part, il n'y est pas aller aussi en douceur qu'avec toi. Je crois qu'il était très en colère contre moi. »

Danielle et Gabriel m'observa attentivement, m'encourageant du regard de continuer de parler.

« -Au début de mon rêve, je me suis crûe en plein cauchemar. Il faisait froid, vraiment très froid et je n'y voyais rien du tout car tout était plonger dans une noirceur total. Puis j'ai entendue un murmure m'appeler, je me suis retournée et… C'est à ce moment que j'ai vue un corps allonger au sol en respirant avec une très grande difficulté. Quand je m'en suis rapproché, j'ai reconnue le corps comme celui de Gabriel… J'ai courue vers toi et j'ai tenté de te soigner sans succès. En te voyant rendre ton dernier souffle, j'ai éclatée en pleure en te serrant contre moi. » Dit-je les larmes aux yeux en regardant vers Gabriel.

Gabriel posa l'une de ses mains sur l'un de mes genoux, d'un geste rassurant et réconfortant. Je lui prise sa main entre mes mains et me mise à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts en baissant le regard. Je cligna des yeux en empêchant mes larmes de couler de nouveau à ce souvenir. Je prise une grande respiration tout en rajoutant :

« -Peu de temps après, Lucifer est apparue. Il m'a dit que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion. Il m'a demandé si c'était moi qui avais dit aux autres que Danielle avait réussis à le contacter en rêve. J'ai évidemment approuvé, en disant que c'était en effet moi qui avait tout dit tout en disant que j'avais fait ça pour protégé Danielle de lui. Ça l'a énervé, il n'as pas du tout aimé ma réponse… » Dit-je le regard troubler.

« -Mais… Cath', ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui as tout dit aux autres. C'est Gabriel ! Tu t'es confié à lui et c'est lui qui a ouvert sa grande gueule ! Si tu lui aurais dit la situation, Lucifer aurait sans doute compris et il n'aurait pas été en colère contre toi. » Dit Danielle le regard triste pour moi.

« -Mouais… Mais il aurait sans doute cherché à s'en prendre à Gaby' après ça. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il s'en prend à Gabriel, alors oui j'ai tout prit. » Dit-je en haussant les épaules.

« -Tu n'aurais pas dû… » Dit Gabriel mal à l'aise de la situation.

« -Hey… Tu aurais fait exactement la même chose pour moi, ne dit pas le contraire je le sais. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire.

Gabriel me rendis pâlement mon sourire. Il semblait toujours un peu mal à l'aise mais aussi touché à la fois. Je toussota un peu en m'éclaircissant la voix et continua alors :

« -Bref… Lucifer s'est énervé. Il m'as fait comprendre qu'il ne s'en prendra jamais à Danielle, car tu est la seule qui ne le considère pas comme un Monstre et qui l'aime tel qu'il est. » Dit-je en tournant mes yeux vers Danielle.

Danielle eut à son tour un petit sourire.

« -Bien… Il y est donc aller en douceur, malgré la petite vision d'horreur du début ? » Dit-elle hésitante.

« -Pas vraiment… Il s'est ensuite emporter en disant que j'étais exactement comme les autres et qu'ont commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver avec ça. Il m'a plaqué contre un mur, me soulevant légèrement du sol en me coupant le souffle… Puis il m'a dit de passer un message de sa part. Il… Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il comptait sortir de sa Cage et que quand il alla le faire vous avez intérêt à le laisser tranquille sinon il s'énervera vraiment. Il m'a ensuite laissé retomber au sol pour que je retrouve mon souffle et… Il s'est penché vers moi en touchant mon avant-bras gauche. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis mise à hurleur de douleur, car à son contact j'ai ressentie une brûlure intense. Et… Je me suis réveiller et Gabriel connais la suite. À mon réveille, j'avais bel et bien la brûlure fait par Lucifer… Ceci est une preuve que c'était bel et bien lui et pas qu'un simple rêve ! » Dit-je tout en montrant mon avant-bras gauche.

Danielle abaissa son regard vers ma brûlure, qui était toujours très douloureuse.

« -Ont diraient… De l'Enochien ? » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

J'hocha doucement la tête et tourna mon regard vers Gabriel qui détourna le regard l'air pas très à l'aise.

« -Gaby'… Je sais que tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Dit-le moi, s'il te plaît. » Dit-je en douceur en posant une de mes mains sur l'un de ses bras en douceur.

Gabriel soupira et rapporta son attention sur moi tout en disant :

« -C'est en effet de l'Enochien. Cela veut dire ''Lucifer reviendras''. Je crois qu'il a fait cette brûlure sur ta peau pour que son message soit bien passer et qu'il se fait bien comprendre. »

J'avala nerveusement ma salive et baissa le regard pas très rassurée. Un petit moment d silence s'installa entre nous trois, durant lequel personnes n'osa parler.

« -Ça te fait toujours mal, ta brûlure ? » Dit Danielle en douceur après un moment de silence.

J'hocha positivement la tête mais haussa les épaules avec un pâle sourire :

« -C'est rien… Ça va me passer. »

« -En tout cas, tu l'as mériter… Tu l'as quand même un peu provoquer. Rien de tout ça serait arriver si tu aurais rien dit et que tu aurais eut confiance en lui sur le fait qu'il ne me feras jamais de mal. » Dit Danielle en douceur en me faisant un pâle sourire.

« -Mouais… Peut-être bien. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire triste en baisant le regard.

« -C'est une blague j'espère ?! Tu ne méritais pas ça Cath', et ça m'étonne que Danielle dit une tel chose ! » Dit Gabriel d'un tont outré en jetant un regard de reproche à Danielle.

« -Non… C'est un peu vrai, Gaby'. Avouons-le… Si j'aurais eu confiance en le fait que Lucifer ne feras jamais de mal à Danielle, il ne se serait pas emporter de la sorte envers moi. Je ne dit pas qu'il faut avoir confiance en lui en tout, mais sur ce point je reconnais mon erreur. » Dit-je en douceur.

« -La colère n'est pas une excuse pour ce qu'il t'as fait ! Tout ce que tu voulais, c'est protégée ta Douce… Et regarde un peu comment elle te remercie ?! En disant que tu méritais cette brûlure de la part de Lucifer ! Tu veux que je te dit… Je commence vraiment à croire que Lucifer à une mauvaise influence sur elle ! » Dit Gabriel d'un tont un peu froid.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et baissa le regard, un peu mal à l'aise de la situation. Je pouvais comprendre que Gabriel faisait que me défendre, mais il y allait quand même un peu fort. D'ailleurs, son comportement surprotecteur envers moi parue agacer Danielle qui roula des yeux avec un grand soupir, tout en disant sèchement :

« -Tu devrais commencer à surveiller tes paroles et me parler sur un autre ton, Gabriel. Sinon, je jure que ce n'est pas sur ton torse que je te ferais apparaitre une poitrine, mais sur ta tête ! »

La situation aurait pû me faire rire en temps normal, mais là présentement la situation était plutôt tendue entre Gabriel et Danielle et ça me mettais très mal à l'aise. Gabriel prit un air indigné et jeta un regard de reproche à Danielle.

« -Je crois que je ferais mieux de sortir, cette conversation deviens visiblement trop tendue. Cath', si tu me cherche je serais de retour dans notre chambre. » Dit Danielle tout en se levant du lit l'air toujours un peu énervée contre Gabriel.

« -D'accord… À toute à l'heure. » Dit-je en tentant d lui faire un pâle sourire.

Danielle me rendit mon pâle sourire, elle me donna un petit bisou sur mes lèvres au quel je répondis, puis elle quitta la chambre sans même adresser un regard à Gabriel qui roula des yeux. Une fois que la porte se referma derrière Danielle et qu'ont fut de nouveau seul à seul, Gabriel se laissa lourdement tomber dans le lit contre les oreillers avec un grand soupir.

« -Tu sais, je crois que j'ai besoin de changer d'air… Ce Bunker commence sérieusement à me tomber sur les nerfs, tout comme ceux qui y habitent ! » Dit Gabriel en se pensant une main sur le visage.

Par changer d'air, il voulait dire… Partir d'ici ? Si il partait, l'ambiance ne seras plus du tout pareil ici. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Je me redressa doucement et me plaça en califourchon sur lui en me positionnant au-dessus de lui, tout en posant mes mains sur son torse et en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. L'Archange Cadet haussa un sourcil et eut un fin sourire, visiblement intriguer de savoir la suite. Je me rapprocha de lui et murmura tout près de son visage :

« -Je t'interdis de partir, mon bel Angelot ! Tu entend, interdiction de partir… L'ambiance serait beaucoup trop emmerdante ici sans toi. Alors ne me fait pas ça. » Dit-je tout en lui caressant l'une de ses joues en douceur.

Gabriel ricana un peu à mes paroles. Il me fit un fin sourire en coin et me regarda un instant de la tête aux pieds, tout en me caressant doucement le dos et les hanches. Je souris un peu plus à son contact en frissonnant légèrement.

« -T'as qu'à venir avec moi ? » Dit-il malicieusement en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« -Tsssh… Tu plaisante. Je te rappelle que je ne peux pas quitter le Bunker. Pour ma sécurité, surtout avec toutes ses Créatures dehors qui seraient bien heureux de mettre la main sur l'Ange De La Destruction. Et puis… Sam et Dean ne laisseraient jamais faire ça. » Dit-je avec un petit soupir.

« -Et moi je te rappel que je suis un Archange, tu est en sécurité avec moi. Et puis Samantha et Deana ne pourrons rien y faire, pas si ils ne savent pas où que tu te prépare à partir. Aller, avoue que à toi aussi ça te ferais un bien fou. Après tout, tu n'as quasiment rien vue de ce monde ici à part le Bunker et quelques rares sorties. Changer d'air te feras aussi un grand bien. Que toi et moi, ça serait un peu comme le Paradis sur Terre. » Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Je souriais toujours, mais abaissa le regard un peu hésitante. Il parlait vraiment sérieusement, ou alors il faisait que plaisanter ?

« -J'en sais trop rien… Regarde-moi, tu crois vraiment que je ferais le poid contre le monde extérieur du Bunker ? Je sais me défendre oui, mais c'est un monde que je connais à peine. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur. » Dit-je timidement.

« -Mais oui, tu le serais ! Si ça peut te rassurer, je pourrais t'apprendre quelques nouveaux trucs. Passé un peu de temps ensembles, je pourrais en profiter pour t'apprendre à te téléporter… Ou alors quelques tour de passe-passe très simple ! » Dit Gabriel visiblement enthousiasmer par cette idée.

Je sourie un peu plus doucement, je devais avouée que cette idée me plaisait bien à moi aussi. Et il n'avait pas tort, changer d'air en dehors du Bunker me ferait grand bien.

« -Mais… Où irons-nous ? » Dit-je toujours un peu hésitante.

« -N'importe où, là où nous le souhaitons ma belle ! Aller, accepte mon offre… Dit-moi que tu va au moins y réfléchir ? » Dit-il en me faisant les yeux doux.

Arrgn… Ce regard ! Je ne pouvais jamais résister à ce regard. Je souris amuser et roula mes yeux tout en disant en douceur :

« -D'accord, d'accord… Je vais y réfléchir. Et toi, promet moi de ne pas partir, d'accord ? »

« -Ok, ok… Je ne partirais pas sans toi, promis. » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je souris et me pencha doucement vers lui et ont échangeas un baiser à la fois fougueux et passionnée. Après quelques secondes, Ont rompus notre baiser et se souris. Le regard de Gabriel s'abaissa ensuite en direction de ma brûlure sur mon avant-bras gauche.

« -Je peux faire disparaitre cette vilaine cicatrice, si tu veux ? » Dit-il en douceur tout en relevant ses yeux vers moi.

« -Je crois que avant d'effacer cette brûlure, ont devraient parler de ma vision aux autres. » Dit-je tout en me retirant de sur lui et me laissant tomber dans le lit côte à lui.

Gabriel approuva d'un signe de tête. Ont relaxa un moment dans le lit, puis ont se décida à se lever. Car nous étions déjà le matin, il était près de 9h30 à présent. Comme chaque matin, j'alla prendre une douche rapide, je m'habilla et une fois prête j'alla à la cuisine et à la salle à manger rejoindre les autres. Je me fis un bol de céréales, puis j'alla à la salle à manger. Quand j'arriva sur place je remarqua que tout le monde étaient présent. Tout le monde, sauf Danielle comme toujours qui devait être toujours enfermer dans notre chambre. Quand je m'installa près de Gabriel, tout les regards se posèrent sur moi en silence. Je me sentie rougir, un peu timide de me faire fixer de la sorte.

« -Ben quoi ? » Dit-je timidement.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard avant que Dean s'adresse à moi en disant :

« -Gabriel viens de nous expliquer, que tu as toi aussi eut une vision de Lucifer ? »

« -C'est en effet le cas. » Dit-je tout en retenant une bouchée de mes céréales.

Je remarqua le regard de Castiel se poser sur mon avant-bras gauche, là où se voyait toujours ma brûlure fait par Lucifer.

« -Lucifer ne risque pas d'en rester là. Il risque surement de nous faire vivre un véritable Enfer, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il est enfermer dans La Cage. Il est en colère, et il veut nous le faire ressentir. Ce qu'il a fait à Catherine n'est que le début. » Dit Castiel calmement.

« -Mouais… Je crois qu'il est grand temps de mettre fin à tout ça. Mais comment ? » Dit Sam songeur.

« -Je crois que nous avons qu'une seule solution… » Dit Chuck avec un petit soupir.

« -Quoi donc ? » Dit Marie-Mai intrigué.

« -Lucifer risque de continuer à nous contacter d'une façon ou d'une autre… Danielle risque de nous faire la tête encore longtemps… Alors, une seule solution : Nous devons le libéré de nouveau ! » Dit Chuck en douceur.

Quoi ?! Dieu était tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?! Ont ne pouvaient tout de même pas faire ça !

« -Papa… Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas faire ça. Nous avons déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Si nous faisons revenir Lucifer, les choses risquent de s'aggraver encore plus. » Dit Gabriel confus par la proposition de Chuck.

« -Peut-être mais… Le faire revenir calmeras Danielle et il arrêtera peut-être de tourmenté l'esprit de Catherine sans s'en prendre à d'autres d'entre nous également. Ont n'as qu'à le libéré et le garder à l'œil. » Dit Chuck en haussant les épaules.

Ont garda un moment de silence, tous un peu songeur.

« -C'est de la folie mais… Je dois admette que c'est la seule idée que nous avions pour l'instant. » Dit Dean avec un petit soupir.

« -Et… Comment ont devras le faire revenir cette fois ? » Dit Michel calmement.

« -Ont pourraient Peut-être faire appel à Crowley et contacter aussi sa mère Rowena. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de faire équipe avec un Démon et une Sorcière mais, si ont doit vraiment faire revenir Lucifer ont auras besoin de leur coup de main. Au dernière nouvelle, Rowena avait toujours Le Livre Des Damnés en sa possession. Alors ça pourrait nous être utile. » Dit Sam en se passant une main sur le visage.

J'aimais pas du tout cette idée… Pourtant, ils semblaient tous décider à n'en venir là ! Tous sauf Gabriel, qui semblait lui aussi pas vraiment d'accord. Mais bon, ils avaient raison… Pour l'instant, c'était notre seul solution même si le choix était difficile. Je continua de prendre mon petit déjeuner alors que la conversation resta centrer sur le fait de faire revenir Lucifer. Dès que j'eu fini mon bol de céréales, je m'accorda à quitter la pièce. J'aimais pas du tout la tournure de la situation, mais je savais que cela alla surement plaire à Danielle malgré tout. J'alla m'installer au salon en prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils, tout en allumant la télévision. Peu d temps après je fus rejoint par Gabriel. L'Archange Cadet se laissa lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil à mes côtés et mit l'un de ses bras autour de mes épaules, je lui souris doucement tout en accotant ma tête sur l'une de ses épaules.

« -Il semblerait que tout le monde s'est mis d'accord pour faire revenir Lucifer. » Dit-il avec une petite moue.

« -Ouais… Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si cela va être une bonne idée. Mais bon, Danielle en seras heureuse. » Dit-je en douceur.

Gabriel soupira tout en disant :

« -Il est hors de question que je participe à leur petit rituel pour faire revenir mon frère Déchu. Surtout pas de devoir faire équipe avec un Démon et une Sorcière. Écoute… Tu fait ce que tu veux, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, mais pour ce qui est de moi… Je met les voiles, dès ce soir ! J'ai vraiment besoin de changer d'air, je vais finir par devenir dingue à rester ici. »

Je redressa doucement la tête et lui jeta un regard un peu tristounette. Mais je pouvais le comprendre, il avait besoin de faire le vide de tout ça.

« -Tu… Tu va partir longtemps ? » Dit-je la voix un peu triste.

« -J'en sais rien… Une semaine ou deux, ou peut-être plus. Mais ne tant fait pas pour moi, je reviendras. Et tu sais… Mon offre tien toujours, si jamais tu veux m'accompagner ? » Dit-il en douceur en m'adressant un petit sourire rassurant.

J'abaissa un moment le regard, un peu hésitante. Après quelques secondes, je redressa la tête et fini part sourire pâlement tout en disant :

« -Il est vrai que de changer d'air ne me ferais pas de tort également… Si je viens, tu m'apprendras quelques tours de passe-passe de plus ? Et ont resteras ensembles en tout temps, c'est juré ? »

« -Évidement. » Sourit l'Archange Cadet.

« -Très bien… Alors j'accepte de venir avec toi, pour me changer les idées. » Dit-je un peu plus sûr de moi en lui souriant.

« -Super ! Dans ce cas, ont par à 18h pile ! Et pas un mot à personne… Sinon je sent qu'ils vont chercher à t'empêcher de venir avec moi. » Dit-il enthousiasmer par le fait que j'accepte de venir avec lui.

« -D'accord… Je vais aller discrètement faire un sac de voyage. » Dit-je avec une pointe d'amusement en me levant.

Gabriel approuva d'un petit hochement de tête et me fit un dernier sourire avant que je disparais dans le couloir… Je sentais que ce petit séjour de vacance avec Gabriel alla être très intéressant…


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Chapitre 12 : Préparation vacance.**_

Tout bien réfléchie, Gabriel avait parfaitement raison. Changer d'air alla nous faire du bien, autant à lui que à moi. Ça allait nous permettre de faire le vide. Et puis, je devais avouez que j'avais aussi très hâte de voir le monde à l'extérieur du Bunker. Un peu nerveuse, mais j'avais hâte. Gabriel avait dit que nous allons partir à 18h pile, ce soir. Pour le moment, il était que 11h30. Je me dirigeas toutefois vers ma chambre au sous-sol, pour préparer tout de suite mon petit sac de voyage. Une fois rendue à ma chambre, je remarqua que celle-ci était vide. Danielle n'y était pas. Elle était surement dans la douche, ou alors dans la chambre de Lucifer peut-être. Je n'y fis pas vraiment attention et me dirigeas alors vers l'armoire pour y prendre mon sac de voyage. Par la suite, je me mise à regarder ce que j'allais apporter. Linges, maquillages, parfums, soins personnels… Bref, un peu de tout. Je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps ont allaient partir, mais je préférais apporter que le minimum pour éviter que mon sac soit trop lourd à porter.

Mon sac était à présent à moitié faite, je continuais à le préparée quand à ce moment… La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Je fis doucement volte-face et remarqua Danielle y entrée. En me voyant, elle me fit un doux sourire que je lui rendis. Son sourire parue toutefois se fanée légèrement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur mon sac à bagage et mes quelques vêtements qui trainaient ici et là sur le lit.

« -Tu va quelque part ? » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils intriguer en relevant ses yeux vers moi un peu confuse.

J'abaissa mon regard, tout en me mordillant la lèvre inférieur un peu nerveuse. Gabriel m'avais bien dit de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit, mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas cacher cela à Danielle. Je ne lui cachais jamais rien à elle. Je releva donc mes yeux vers elle et tenta de lui sourire d'un air rassurante.

« -Gabriel m'as proposé de changer un peu d'air, en dehors du Bunker. Rassure-toi, ont ne partiras pas très longtemps. C'est juste pour quelques jours, pour se changer un peu les idées. » Dit-je en douceur.

Danielle cligna des yeux et me jeta un regard un peu triste en disant :

« -Tu par… Sans moi ? »

« -Ne t'en fait pas, comme je l'est dit ont ne partiras pas très longtemps. Et puis… J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait faire ton bonheur. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire.

« -Ah… Quoi donc ? » Dit-elle toujours un peu tristounette.

« -Les frères Winchester, Castiel, Michel et Chuck ont pris la décision de refaire sortir Lucifer de La Cage ! » Dit-je tout en lui souriant de nouveau.

« -Qu… Quoi ?! C'est vrai ? » Dit Danielle en commençant à sourire.

« -Ouais… Ils comptent faire appel à Crowley et sa mère Rowena, pour obtenir un petit coup de main de leur part avec Le Livre Des Damnés. Ils se sont dit que si Lucifer est de nouveau libéré, alors il arrêtera surement de tourmenté mon esprit et auras peut-être moins l'intention de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Et… Je pense aussi qu'ils font ça pour toi, car malgré tout ils tiennent à ton bonheur. » Dit-je en douceur.

Danielle sourit un peu plus, visiblement très heureuse de cette nouvelle. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur mon sac et elle sourit tristement en rapportant ses yeux sur moi.

« -C'est pour ça que tu veux t'éloigner un peu du Bunker… L'idée de faire revenir Lucifer te fait un peu peur, avoue-le ? » Dit-elle en douceur en m'observant.

« -Honnêtement… Oui, c'est un peu pour ça. Je sais qu'il ne te fera jamais rien à toi, il t'aime et je l'ai comprise. Mais… Pour ma part, je suis consciente qu'il ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur car je l'ai énervé… Alors je préfère garder un peu mes distances. Et je crois que c'est aussi ce que Gabriel ressent, il a besoins de prendre un peu ses distances. » Expliquais-je calmement.

Danielle abaissa le regard, toujours un peu triste mais l'air compréhensif.

« -Tu reviendras vite, tu le promet ? » Dit-elle en relevant ses yeux vers moi.

« -Oui, c'est promis. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire.

Je m'approcha d'elle et lui fit un câlin qu'elle me rendis.

« -Tu va garder un œil sur Marie-May en mon absence ? Surveille la surtout quand elle est avec Dean, ont sait jamais… » Dit-je avec une pointe d'amusement.

« -D'accord, c'est promis. » Dit Danielle avec un petit rire.

J'étais heureuse qu'elle le prend plutôt bien.

« -Au faite… Vous comptez aller où ? » Dit Danielle tout en allant s'assoir sur le lit.

« -Je ne le sais pas encore… Si tu veux, je t'appellerais de temps à autre pour te donner signe de vie et dire que tout va bien. » Dit-je tout en remettant quelques nouveaux vêtements dans mon sac.

Danielle approuva d'un signe de tête. Je resta encore un moment près de Danielle à discuter d'un peu de tout et de rien, tout en finalisant mon sac à voyage. Le reste de l'Avant-Midi se passa bien. Quand l'heure du Midi arriva, je laissa Danielle pour aller manger. Pour le moment, elle préférait toujours rester dans la chambre mais elle semblait un peu moins en colère contre Sam, Dean, Castiel, Michel et Chuck. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils allèrent faire revenir Lucifer, elle semblait moins en colère contre eux. J'alla à la cuisine et je fis deux sandwichs aux tomates, une pour moi et une pour Danielle. Une fois les sandwichs fait, je pris un plateau et je prise aussi deux grands verres d'eau avant d'apporter le tout dans la chambre pour partager avec Danielle. Le reste de l'Après-Midi se passa également très bien. Pour l'instant, je passa beaucoup de temps avec Danielle à discuter de tout et de rien tout en faisant aussi quelques jeux de sociétés ou en allant sur l'ordinateur.

Les minutes et les heures passèrent rapidement. Nous étions à présent rendue dans la soirée. J'étais toujours dans la chambre avec Danielle. Ont regardait tranquillement des vidéos sur Youtube, quand à ce moment… Ont cogna à la porte et une voix familière dit d'un tont mi-malicieux et mi-enjoué :

« -Room Service ! »

Gabriel… J'aurais reconnue sa voix entre mille. Ses paroles me firent ricaner alors que Danielle roula des yeux, tout en affichant tout de même un très pâle sourire un peu amuser.

« -C'est ouvert. » Dit-je en calment doucement mon fou rire.

Gabriel ouvrit la porte et fit un sourire en coins tout en faisant bouger ses sourcils de haut en bas d'un air séducteur.

« -Vous avez commandez une grosse saucisse chaude ? » Sourit-il d'un tont charmeur en me faisant un clin d'œil.

À ses paroles, je me sentie rougir comme une tomate, j'écarquilla les yeux tout en lui jetant un regard faussement outré.

« -Mais ça suffit, oui… Arrête de dire des bêtises ! » Dit-je en rougissant de plus belle.

« -Héhé… C'est bon, j'arrête. » Dit-il en ricanant tout bas.

Je rigola doucement alors que Danielle roula des yeux. Après quelques secondes, le regard de Gabriel se posa sur mon sac à voyage qui était au sol près de la porte. Il le prit sur l'une de ses épaules tout en disant joyeusement :

« -Il est 18h, il est temps de mettre les voiles. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

Je me leva du lit avec un léger sourire et hocha positivement la tête.

« -Ouais, ça devrait aller. » Dit-je en douceur.

Danielle se leva à son tour du lit et s'approcha de moi pour me faire un câlin que je lui rendue sans hésitation.

« -Tu m'appelleras ? » Dit-elle en me faisant un pâle sourire.

« -Promis, oui. » Dit-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Danielle me sourit de nouveau, puis elle tourna son attention vers Gabriel qui resta impassible face à elle.

« -Tâche de prendre soins d'elle. » Dit Danielle le visage elle aussi impassible face à lui.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil tout en enroulant un bras autour de ma taille, d'un geste un peu possessif.

« -Évidement, tant fait pas pour ça. Je veillerais sur elle, elle est entre de bonnes mains. » Répliqua Gabriel sûr de lui.

Je souris doucement, mais je détourna tout de même le regard un peu mal à l'aise de la tension qui semblait régner entre Danielle et Gabriel. Un petit silence un peu gênant s'installa. Je toussa un peu en m'éclaircissant la voix puis je posa une main douce sur le torse de Gabriel tout en disant en douceur :

« -Bon… Ont y va ? »

« -Ouais. Je vais commencer par te montrer où ont va séjourner, tu verras c'est un endroit sympa. T'as qu'à fermer les yeux et je nous feras téléporter. » Me sourit Gabriel.

J'hocha doucement la tête. Je jeta un dernier regard à Danielle et lui fit un dernier sourire tout en disant :

« -Ont se revois dans quelques jours… Je t'aime. »

« -Oui, à dans quelques jours. Je t'aime aussi. » Me dit Danielle avec un sourire adoucit envers moi.

Je me rapprocha ensuite de Gabriel, je souris en enlaçant doucement mes bras autour de son cou et je ferma les yeux tout en cachant mon visage au creux de l'une de ses épaules prête à être téléporter. Je ne savais pas exactement où, mais j'avais confiance en Gabriel. Je sentie son emprise se resserrer autour de ma taille, alors que je ressentie un petit courant d'air frai nous entouré et un bruit de bruissement de battement d'ailes se fit entendre. Signe que Gabriel nous téléportaient…

« -Et voilà… Nous y sommes, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. » Dit Gabriel après un bref instant.

Je me dégageas doucement de lui et ouvrit les yeux pour voir où nous étions. En regardant autour, je devina que nous étions dans une appartement de taille moyenne à l'apparence moderne. Nous étions présentement dans la pièce qui semblait être le salon… Il y avait un grand fauteuil de cuir noir et un petit canapé de cuir noir avec un pouf également en cuir noir, au milieu il y avait une petite table en verre, alors que le plancher était en bois et les murs en blancs. Je pouvais aussi y voir une télévision à écran plat contre l'un des murs et une petite étagère avec quelques livres dans un autre coin. Je tourna sur moi-même et remarqua que la pièce voisine était la salle à manger et cuisine à la fois… Il y avait un frigo, une cuisinière, quelques comptoirs et appareils de cuisine, puis au milieu de la pièce il y avait une table en bois de grandeur moyenne avec des chaises autour. Le plancher était aussi de tuiles blanches et noires, alors que les murs étaient blancs. Je souris doucement… Malgré que c'était très moderne, l'ensemble de ce que je voyant présentement au premier coup d'œil me plaisais beaucoup.

« -Je sais, ce n'est pas très grand comparer au Bunker… Mais ont fini par s'y faire. » Dit Gabriel en regardant également autour tout en grimaçant un peu.

Je souris un peu plus et me tourna vers Gabriel.

« -C'est parfait, rassure-toi. Cet appartement à son charme, sincèrement je pense m'y plaire. Au faite… Nous sommes situés où exactement ? » Dit-je avec un doux sourire.

« -Je suis rassurez que ça te plais, dans ce cas. Ah ouais, j'allais oublier ! Héhé… Nous sommes présentement dans la ville de Los-Angeles, aux États-Unis. Cet appartement me sert beaucoup quand j'ai besoin de changer d'air. Tu verras le Quartier est pas si mal aussi, plutôt calme. Je te fait visiter le reste de l'appartement et après ont iras manger un morceau, ça te va ? » Dit-il en me souriant en retour.

J'approuva avec un grand sourire. Los-Angeles, waw ! C'était une assez drôle de coïncidence, car j'ai toujours voulue visitée cette ville. Je sentais vraiment que mon séjour ici alla me plaire. Gabriel me fit faire le tour de l'appartement. En fait, celle-ci était plutôt de taille moyenne et au style moderne mais ça me plaisais bien. Malgré le côté moderne, ça avait son charme et un côté chaleureux. Mit à part le salon et la salle à manger qui servait aussi de cuisine, il y avait trois autres pièces dans l'appartement. Il y avait une salle de bain, de taille moyenne… Dans la salle de bain, il y avait un bain qui faisait à la fois douche, un grand comptoir et un grand miroir qui faisait tout un mur, puis une petite armoire où y mettre les serviettes et autre truc de salle de bain. Gabriel me montra aussi la pièce qui lui servait de bureau personnel… Je remarqua que cette pièce était beaucoup plus à l'image de son propriétaire. Il y avait un bureau avec un ordinateur à écran plat et une petite lampe, ainsi que quelques papiers de bonbons qui trainaient ici et là sur le bureau. Les murs des pièces, il y avait plusieurs affiches de journaux qui parlaient de plusieurs évènements qui c'était passer dans lesquels Gabriel était intervenue, il y avait aussi quelques étagères avec plusieurs objets et livres bien étranges. J'aimais beaucoup cette pièce, il y avait temps de chose à voir. Pour terminer la visite, Gabriel me montra sa chambre… J'en fus d'ailleurs très émerveillée part la beauté. Les murs étaient en bois tout comme le sol, malgré que sur la plus grande partie du sol ont y voyait un très grand tapie à poils longs de couleur rouge foncer. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un très grand lit de grandeur King-Seize avec des draps blanc et une grande couverture de couleur or avec quelques petits motifs très pâle de couleur blanc ici et là. De chaque côté du lit, il y avait une table de nuit avec une lampe aux abat-jours rouge foncer sur chacune. Sur le mur de droite il y avait une fenêtre avec des rideaux couleur or avec quelques petits motifs blanc les même que sur la couverture du lit, puis une armoire contre le mur de gauche pour y mettre les vêtements. Et près de la porte, il y avait un petit bureau avec miroir et quelques tiroirs. La chambre était tout à fait à l'image de Gabriel, cela me fit d'ailleurs sourire en observant les alentours.

« -Alors… Tu crois toujours pouvoir t'y plaire ici, durant ton séjour ? » Dit Gabriel tout en déposant mon sac de voyage sur le lit.

Je me tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

« -Oh que oui ! » Dit-je souriante.

Gabriel eut un sourire en coins à mes paroles, il semblait satisfait que je m'y plaise. Je m'approcha doucement de lui et lui prise doucement les mains, cette fois avec un sourire adoucit. Je l'observa un instant, puis je me mise sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser. L'Archange Cadet répondit à mon baiser sans hésitation.

« -Merci, de m'avoir invité à passer du temps avec toi. Tu as raison… Changer d'air nous feras le plus grand bien. » Dit-je en douceur suite à notre baiser.

« -Ya pas de quoi, ma belle. Bon… Maintenant que le tour de l'appartement est fait, ça te dit d'aller manger ? Pour tes bagages, tu pourras les défaire en revenant. » Dit-il avec un fin sourire.

« -Ouais, ça me va. Je commence justement à avoir faim. » Dit-je souriante.

Je suivis alors Gabriel vers la sortie de l'appartement. Une fois à l'extérieur, je souris rêveusement émerveillée par la beauté de la ville. Les palmiers… Le coucher du soleil… La vue… La température… Tout semblait si parfait ici, j'avais l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Quand ont marcha dans les rues pour rechercher un restaurant, je m'accrocha doucement à l'un des bras de Gabriel tout en discutant joyeusement avec lui de tout et de rien. Vue comme ça, ont avaient de l'air du parfait couple heureux. Je trouvais cette situation mignonne.

Ont fini par s'arrêter dans un petit restaurant style casse-croûte qui semblait pas trop cher mais très agréable. Cela me convenait parfaitement. Gabriel se commanda un cheeze-burger avec bacon et un Pepsi-Max comme breuvage. Pour ma part, je me commanda un burger au poulet avec aussi un Pepsi-Max comme breuvage. Comme désert, ont se commanda tous les deux une part de gâteau au chocolat avec un verre de lait. Le repas du soir fut très agréable en la compagnie de Gabriel. Je me sentais vraiment bien avec lui. Suite à notre repas, ont marcha un peu dans la ville. C'était une soirée vraiment relaxe, ça me faisais du bien de sortir un peu.

Quand ont retourna à l'appartement, ont s'installa devant la télévision avec des bonbons et du pop-corn pour regarder un film qui passait à la télévision. Vers 23h30, ont se mis au lit. Quand je m'installa dans le lit près de Gabriel, je souris en trouvant le lit vraiment moelleux et confortable. En me blottissant entre les bras de Gabriel, je me disais que j'avais vraiment de la chance de l'avoir à mes côtés. Mon Archange à moi. Cette nuit, j'étais sûr de passer une bonne nuit suite à une aussi belle soirée…


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Chapitre 13 : Entrainement et appel.**_

Quand je me réveilla le lendemain matin, je fus tiré du sommeil par des douces caresses à mes cheveux et mon dos. Je m'étira doucement avec un doux sourire et ouvris mes yeux. Je remarqua alors la présence de Gabriel à mes côtés. J'étais blottie contre lui, l'un de ses bras m'entourait pour me garder coller à lui, alors que j'avais ma tête posé sur son torse et l'un de mes bras entourée autour de sa taille. Je redressa doucement ma tête et croisa alors ses yeux dorés.

« -Hey… » Dit l'Archange Cadet avec un fin sourire en coin.

« -Hey… Dit-je à mon tour en douceur pour le saluer.

Je lui souris et me redressa un peu plus pour pouvoir l'embrasser, d'un baiser auquel il me répondit sans hésitation. Suite à notre baiser, je reposa ma tête sur son torse et relaxa un peu toujours blottie contre lui. Je sentie l'une de ses mains se poser sur mon avant-bras gauche, là où j'avais ma brûlure fait par Lucifer.

« -Tu as toujours mal ? » Dit-il en douceur.

« -Oh… Non, rassure-toi. C'est beaucoup moins douloureux. » Dit-je rassurante.

« -Je peux asseyez de faire disparaitre ça, si tu veux ? » Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux le regard intense.

J'hocha doucement la tête positivement, si il pouvait le faire c'est sûr que j'acceptais. Gabriel posa alors sa main sur ma brûlure, la recouvrant entièrement de sa main. Je ressentie un petit picotement alors qu'il ferma les yeux pour se concentré. Je me laissa faire, malgré le petit picotement c'était pas douloureux. Après quelques secondes, l'Archange Cadet retira sa main. J'abaissa le regard pour voir le résultat. Mais… Rien ne c'était passer, la brûlure était toujours présente.

« -Merde… Je pensais pouvoir la faire disparaitre. Mais il m'en n'est surement impossible, car cela a été fait part Lucifer. Ses pouvoirs sont hélas plus puissants que les miens. » Dit Gabriel avec un petit soupir et un sourire désoler.

« -C'est rien, ce n'est pas si grave. Tu auras au moins asseyez. » Dit-je en douceur en lui caressant l'une de ses joues avec un doux sourire.

Gabriel parue avoir un sourire adoucit à ma caresse. Il me prise doucement la main et y déposa un petit baiser ce qui me fit sourire. Ont resta encore un moment au lit à relaxer, puis ont fini par se lever pour débuter notre journée. Je commença par aller prendre une douche pour mieux me réveiller. 15 minutes plus tard, je sortie de la douche et m'habilla. J'enfila une paire de jeans bleu foncer, avec une petite chemise légère carottés de couleur noir violet foncer à manches courtes qui faisait un décolleté en ''V''. Je me maquilla pour faire jolie sans trop en faire, puis je me fis une couette haute en laissant deux mèches retomber de chaque côté de mon visage. Je me mise également un peu de mon parfum favori, et je mise mon collier offert par Gabriel à mon cou comme à mon habitude. Je me félicita intérieurement d'avoir apporté du linge plus léger, car il faisait chaud ici à Los-Angeles.

Une fois prête, je sortie de la salle de bain et alla à la cuisine me faire à déjeuner. En fait, je n'eut pas besoin de me faire à manger, car Gabriel avait fait des crêpes pour lui et moi. Je le remercia et m'installa alors pour prendre le p'tit dej' avec lui tout en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien. La journée débutait très bien.

Peu de temps après le petit déjeuner, ont sortie prendre un peu l'air. Ont se balada un moment dans les rues, puis ont alla marcher sur la place. Ont prit place à une table de pique-nique, tout en mangeant un cornet à la crème glacée. Gabriel en avait pris une à la saveur chocolat, alors que moi j'en avais pris une à la saveur vanille.

« -C'est donc ça que tu fais de tes journées, quand tu viens ici… Tu profiter du beau temps et tu mange de la crème glacée à volonté ? » Dit-je avec une pointe d'amusement.

« -Mouais, à peu près ça. Et… Aussi un petit plus, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu m'approuve sur ce point. » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin en regardant un moment autour.

« -Ah… Dit toujours ? » Dit-je intriguée.

Gabriel eu un petit ricanement tout en disant avec amusement :

« -Et bien… À Los-Angeles, les Humains qui y rôdent ne sont pas tous aussi inapprochable qu'ils le laisse paraitre. Il suffit parfois que de les observer un peu pour réaliser que certains d'entre eux ont commis des choses impardonnables. Certaines personnes méritent une punition. Donc… Un de mes passe-temps favoris est d'observer les gens, de démasquer les ordures et de leur donner une bonne leçon ! »

Je resta un instant silencieuse en observant Gabriel. Celui-ci rapporta ses yeux sur moi et soupira en rajoutant :

« -Je savais bien que cette partie de moi ne te plairais pas trop… »

Je souris doucement et posa une main douce sur l'une des mains de Gabriel.

« -Non… Bien au contraire. Tu n'as rien à te rapprocher, tu fait simplement justice auprès de ceux qui le mérite vraiment. Le fait que tu as soif d'une certaine justice ne me déplaît pas, je peux comprendre. Tu est après tout un Archange, un Guerrier de Dieu. C'est dans tes gênes, de vouloir punir les gens qui le méritent vraiment. Et d'un côté, je trouve ta façon de faire plutôt amusante. Tu sais… Je suis au courante de comment tu t'y prends, à ridiculiser tes ''victimes'' d'une farce très souvent mortel. »

Gabriel haussa un sourcil, il semblait étonner que j'approuve sa façon de faire.

« -Vraiment ? Tu ne trouve pas ça trop cruel ? » Dit-il un peu surprit.

« -Non… Enfin… Oui, carrément ! Mais pourquoi se sensibilisé ?! Les gens que tu cibles, ils le mérite vraiment. Alors personnellement, je ne vois rien de mal dans ta façon de faire. » Dit-je avec un léger sourire.

Gabriel parue se détendre un peu et me fit un sourire reconnaissant, l'air d'apprécier le fait que je sois en accord avec lui.

« -Tu fait comment ? Pour savoir si une personne est vraiment malhonnête et qu'il mérite vraiment ta punition ? » Dit-je intriguer.

« -Oh… C'est assez simple, il suffit de lire au plus profond d'eux. Je commence par observer leur façon d'agir, ensuite je lis le fond de leur penser et leur émotions, jusqu'à plonger dans le fond de leur cœur et leur âme. C'est assez simple, la plus part des Anges sont capable de lire les vrais intentions des Êtres-Humains qui les entourent. Mais certains Humains sont plus difficiles à cerner, il faut bien les observer. » Dit Gabriel en douceur.

Je l'écouta parler, concentrée sur ce qu'il disait. J'aurais voulue en faire autant, être capable de lire au fond des gens qui m'entourent.

« -Tu veux bien m'apprendre ? » Dit-je avec un grand sourire.

« -Quoi… À lire le fond des gens qui t'entoure ? » Dit Gabriel avec une pointe d'amusement.

J'hocha positivement la tête.

« -Héhé… Sans te vexer, je crois que cela te devras quelques années de pratique. Tu n'est pas un Ange à part entière. À la base tu est Humaine toi aussi, cela risque donc de t'être un peu difficile. Mais ça viendras, tu verras par toi-même. » Dit-il avec un petit ricanement.

« -Ah, bien… Dans ce cas, tu peux m'apprendre d'autres trucs de passe-passe, comme ont c'était dit ? » Dit-je le regard brillant.

« -Tu as hâte de débuté, avoue ! » Dit-il avec amusement.

« -Oh ça oui. » Dit-je avec un sourire un peu gêner et amuser à la fois.

« -Très bien… Ont fini notre glace, puis ont retournent à l'appartement. Je t'apprendrais quelque tour simple et aussi à te téléporter. » Dit-il enjoué.

J'approuva d'un grand sourire. Décidément, j'adorais vraiment être avec Gabriel. Je m'amusais tout en apprenant. Je me sentais très à l'aise avec lui. Ont termina alors notre glace puis ont retourna en direction de l'appartement.

Une fois de retour à l'appartement, ont s'installa au salon pour mon petit entrainement pour apprendre de nouveau tour de passe-passe. Ont tassa les meubles pour avoir de l'espace, puis l'entrainement commença. La première chose que Gabriel m'apprit, ça fut de guérir une blessure à la façon Angélique. Pour cela, il fallait une grande concentration et j'avais un peu de mal. Mais celons Gabriel, si je faisais un peu de pratique chaque jours j'alla finir part y arriver. Suite à ce petit entrainement, il m'apprit aussi à comment faire apparaitre une Illusion aussi réel que lui et moi. Pour cela, je devais aussi avoir beaucoup de concentration. Tout ce que je réussissais à faire pour l'instant, c'était de faire apparaitre une très pâle Illusion. Mes Illusions ne durait pas très longtemps et elles étaient très pâle, pas vraiment réel. Mais avec un peu de pratique, Gabriel disait que je finirais par y arriver totalement. L'Archange Cadet m'apprit aussi à comment me téléporter. Mais pour cela, il m'apprit seulement à me concentrer pour l'instant. Car il ne voulait pas risquer d'erreur, se téléporter était un sujet un peu plus délicat.

Gabriel était un excellent ''professeur''. J'apprenais beaucoup avec lui, tout en m'amusant à la fois. Je ne voyais pas le temps passer, j'étais vraiment heureuse d'être avec lui et je m'amusais. Avec Gabriel, j'avais parfois l'impression que la vie était une gigantesque blague pour lui. Mais cela me plaisait. Quelques heures s'écoulèrent, je ne savais pas combiens exactement… J'étais toujours en traine de m'entrainer avec Gabriel quand à ce moment… Je sortie de ma concentration en entendant ma sonnerie de téléphone portable qui était dans l'une de mes poches. Je m'excusa du regard auprès de Gabriel puis je répondis à mon téléphone portable tout en disant le souffle un peu précipité :

« -Ouais, allo ? »

« -Hello, mon Ange. » Dit alors la voix de Danielle.

« -Hey ! Hello, Ma Chérie. Excuse-moi si j'ai pas appeler hier, j'étais un peu épuiser. Ça va ? » Dit-je avec un léger sourire.

« -Oui, ça peut aller. Mais… Et toi, ça va ? Tu semble essouffler ? » Dit-elle un peu inquiète.

« -Oh… T'inquiète, tout va bien. Je faisais un petit entrainement avec Gaby'. Il m'apprend quelques petits tours de passe-passe durant notre séjour. Certain de ses entrainements prend beaucoup d'énergie, donc oui je suis un peu essouffler. Mais c'est rien, rassure-toi tout va pour le mieux de mon côté. » Dit-je rassurante.

« -Ah… Je vois. Bien, tout va bien alors ? » Dit-elle rassurez.

« -Ouais, bien sûr. T'en fait pas, Gabriel est peut-être un peu casse-pieds parfois, mais c'est un vrai ours en peluche avec moi. Rassure-toi, il prend soins de moi. » Dit-je en douceur.

Je jeta un regard vers Gabriel qui me fit un sourire en coin d'un air malicieux. Il haussa un sourcil et me sourit avec amusement tout en disant d'un ton enjoué et malicieux à la fois :

« -Ours en peluche, hum ? Attend un peu… »

L'Archange Cadet se rapprocha dangereusement de moi et me prise par surprise par la taille tout en m'attaquant de chatouilles. Je lâcha un petit crie de surprise et me mise à rigoler en asseyant de bloquer ses chatouilles.

« -Hihihihihi… Mais arrête… Ahahahahahah… Je suis au téléphone, grand béta… Héhéhé… Laisse-moi tranquille… » Dit-je entre mes rires.

Je réussis à me libéré de son emprise et sauta sur l'un des fauteuils plus loin, me mettant debout sur le fauteuil, pour me tenir à distance de lui. Je lui jeta un regard amusé alors qu'il ricana en me regardant faire.

« -Héhé… Tu sais que t'est mignonne. Si tu pense pouvoir me tenir à distance comme ça, tu te trompe. » Dit-il moqueusement.

Gabriel se rapprocha de moi et me souleva soudainement par la taille. Je mise mes bras autour de son cou et m'accrocha fortement à lui, de peur qu'il m'échappe. Mais ça ne fut pas le cas, heureusement. Je rigola doucement et lui donna un petit bisou sur son nez en me détendant voyant qu'il pouvait me porter sans mal. Il sourit amuser et me posa délicatement au sol en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« -Désoler… Tu disais ? » Dit-je en remettant mon téléphone à mon oreille.

« -Mon Ange, ne le prend surtout pas mal mais… J'ai dû dire aux autres que tu étais partie avec Gabriel. Ils ont remarqué ton absence assez rapidement et ils ont commencé à s'inquiéter. Alors j'ai dû leur dire. Et… Ils ont mal prit le fait que Gabriel t'aille fait sortir du Bunker. Écoute… Je ne veux pas gâcher ton moment de vacance, mais je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu revienne. » Dit Danielle en douceur.

Je l'écouta parler et sentie mon sourire se fanée légèrement. Revenir au Bunker, maintenant ? Non, pas déjà… Je m'amusais bien ici. Pour être honnête, je me sentais vraiment libre de tout faire et j'adorais cette sensation de liberté. Je ne voulais pas retournée tout de suite au Bunker et de nouveau être enfermée.

Je soupira doucement tout en disant :

« -Danielle… Je comprend que tu aille dû dire aux autres que j'étais partie avec Gabriel pour les rassurez, tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix et je ne t'en veux pas. Mais je ne reviendrais pas, pas tout de suite. Ça fait seulement depuis hier que je suis partie, je voudrais profiter encore un peu de cette liberté. T'as qu'à leur dire que tu m'as appeler et que je vais bien. »

« -Tu peux au moins me dire où tu est et quand tu reviens ? » Dit-elle un peu triste de ma réponse.

J'hésita un moment avant de dire en douceur :

« -Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir. D'ici quelques jours, pas longtemps. Je suis présentement dans un appartement à… »

Mais avant que je dise où je me trouvais… Gabriel me jeta un regard agacé et me prit mon téléphone portable des mains.

« -Hé ! » Dit-je avec une petite moue.

Gabriel me tira la langue comme un gamin et me sourire malicieusement avant de porter mon téléphone à son oreille en disant mi-enjoué et mi-malicieux :

« -Tss-tss-tss… Ne soit pas trop curieuse. Elle va bien, cela devrais te suffire. »

L'Archange Cadet écouta la réponse que lui donna Danielle et ricana avant de répliquer moqueusement :

« -Je me fiche bien de ce que les frères Winchester pourraient me faire. Contrairement à eux, je ne force pas Cath' à rester enfermée. Je lui montre ce que c'est la liberté et je lui montre comment s'amuser. Je n'ai rien à me rapprocher. »

Gabriel écouta de nouveau ce que Danielle disait et parue un peu agacer. Il roula des yeux tout en disant cette fois un peu sèche :

« -Tu veux que je te dise… J'en n'ai marre de devoir me justifier ! Si j'ai proposé à Cath' de m'accompagner, c'était parce qu'elle avait autant besoin de sortir que moi. Je la ramènerais au Bunker saine et sauve quand elle voudra rentrée, mais pas maintenant. Elle vient à peine de partir, laisse lui au moins le temps d'en profiter un peu. Tu diras aux autres qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains. Je vais maintenant raccrocher et désactiver ce téléphone portable, pour éviter que les frères Winchester activent leur GPS et nous retrace. Ne t'en fait pas j'achèterais un autre téléphone à Cath', un autre que vous ne pourriez pas retracer. »

Gabriel ne prit pas le temps d'écouter la suite, il raccrocha aussitôt tout en soupirant d'agacement. Il posa ensuite mon téléphone portable au sol, puis d'un geste brusque il l'écrasa d'un coup de pied ! J'écarquilla les yeux, étonné de son comportement. Je lui jeta un regard un peu méfiante alors qu'il redressa ses yeux vers moi d'un air plus adoucit.

« -Ne t'en fait pas, je tiendrais parole et je t'achèterais un nouveau téléphone dès demain. Mais celui-ci devais être détruit, pour éviter que les frères Winchester aille l'idée de te retracer. Désoler de m'être un peu emporter mais c'est vrai quoi… Tu as bien le droit à ta liberté ! Il est temps qu'ils apprennent que tu est en parfaite sécurité avec moi. Alors qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles. » Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Je me détendis légèrement et reprise mon sourire. D'un côté, il avait parfaitement raison. J'étais en sécurité avec lui et ont voulais seulement profiter un peu de nos vacances en liberté hors du Bunker. Pour le reste de la soirée, ça fut plutôt relaxe. Ont replaça les meubles du salon à leur place, puis ont sortie de nouveau prendre l'air…


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Chapitre 14 : Un triste Halloween.**_

Les jours s'écoulèrent de nouveau à une vitesse affolante. Mine de rien, deux nouvelles semaines avaient passé. Nous étions présentement le 31 Octobre, pour être plus précis. Cela faisait deux semaines que je n'avais pas reposée les pieds au Bunker. Deux semaines entières, que j'étais au côté de Gabriel. Allant d'une ville à l'autre, ici et là. Mais restant principalement dans les alentours de Los-Angeles. En deux semaines, je n'avais pas recontacté Danielle. Gabriel m'avais conseillé de ne pas la contacter, car il craignait qu'elle soit de mèches avec les frères Winchester pour me retracer et m'empêcher de vraiment profiter de ce moment de liberté que j'avais à ses côtés. J'avais donc suivis ses conseils, ne voulant pas être retrouvée tout de suite. Pour être honnête, je m'amusais comme une folle au côté de Gabriel. J'avais fait des choses que jamais j'avais fait avant, j'avais visité des endroits que je ne connaissais pas, je me sentais plus vivante que jamais grâce à lui.

Gabriel m'avais beaucoup apprit de nouveaux tour de passe-passe en deux semaines. Je savais à présent parler l'Enochien sans mal. La langue des Anges m'avais été assez facile à apprendre, en trois jours j'avais appris cette langue comme si j'étais bi-langue ! Je savais à présent le parler, le lire et l'écrire également ! Gabriel m'avais aussi appris à guérir une blessure façon Angélique. Il m'avait fallu une semaine entière pour bien contrôler ce nouveau pouvoir, mais à présent j'y arrivais sans trop de mal si je me concentrais bien. Il m'avait aussi appris à faire quelques Illusions, qui pouvaient paraitre aussi réel que lui et moi. Pour ce pouvoir, j'avais appris à le contrôler entièrement que depuis quelques jours. À présent j'y arrivais, mais je devais faire attention de ne pas trop à n'en abuser pour pas m'affaiblir. Il m'avait aussi appris à comment changer d'apparence, j'apprenais vite pour ce tour aussi. Encore un peu de pratique et j'allais vraiment pouvoir le faire sans fatigue. L'Archange Cadet m'avait aussi appris à me téléporter, mais pour ça j'avais encore quelques pratiques à faire avant de vraiment y arriver. Gabriel m'avait aussi appris quelques autres petits trucs très utiles, il était un bon professeur et j'apprenais très vite avec lui. En dehors de mes petits entrainements de tour de passe-passe, ont sortaient beaucoup et ont voyaient beaucoup de paysages différents. Mais je devais avouée que l'un de mes coups de foudre restait la ville de Los-Angeles. Vraiment, j'adorais cet endroit.

En deux semaines, je sentais que beaucoup de chose avait changé en moi. Autant niveau physique que personnalité. Je me sentais beaucoup plus forte, beaucoup plus libre… Je ne reconnaissais plus la jeune femme timide que j'étais, avec Gabriel j'étais très différente. Je m'habillais de façon beaucoup plus sexy, je me montrais plus sensuel dans mes gestes, je laissais vraiment ma timidité de côté pour profiter de la nouvelle version de moi-même.

Là présentement, nous étions le 31 Octobre. Midi alla bientôt sonner, mon ventre commençait à se manifester. J'avais faim. D'ailleurs, en ce jour c'était moi qui devais de s'occuper des courses de la semaine. J'étais présentement vêtue d'une jolie jupe couleur noir qui m'arrivais à mi-cuisses, avec une camisole blanche à décolleté en ''V'' et une petite veste légère à manches courtes carottée de couleur blanc et noir, puis à mes pieds je portais une paire de bottines en cuir noir qui m'arrivaient sous les genoux. Nous étions présentement de retour à Los-Angeles, il faisait vraiment chaud. Il était donc normal que je poste quelque chose de plus léger. Pour mes cheveux, je les avais défrisées ce matin et je m'étais faites deux lulus bases derrières mes oreilles en laissant deux mèches retomber de chaque côté de mon visage. Je m'étais aussi un peu maquillée pour faire jolie mais sans trop en faire, malgré que mon maquillage soit un peu plus féminin et voyant qu'à temps normal, mais pas trop tout de même. J'avais aussi changée de parfum, aujourd'hui je portais un parfum léger qui avait une petite odeur sucrée. Et à mon cou, je portais toujours mon fameux collier qui m'avait été offert par Gabriel.

Étant donné que c'était moi qui étais en ce jour chargé de faire les courses de la semaine, j'étais donc sortie hors de l'appartement. Eh ouais, seule ! C'est ce que j'aimais de Gabriel, il me laissait beaucoup de liberté. Il n'était pas sur mes talons, mais jamais loin tout de même. En marchant dans les rues de los-Angeles, je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire. Il faisait vraiment beau aujourd'hui, le soleil avait d'ailleurs commencé à faire bronzer un peu ma peau en deux semaines. Ça me faisais un jolie petit teint naturel, pour une fois que j'avais pris un peu de couleur sans rougir !

Bref…

Après quelques minutes de marches, je m'arrêta à une petite épicerie. J'y entra et prise un petit panier à l'entrée pour pouvoir y mettre mes achats que je comptais acheter. Je fis le plein de tout ce qui manquait dans l'appartement. Quelques repas, quelques soins personnels, quelques trucs pour la salle de bain. Mais surtout… Une tonne de sucrerie en tout genre ! Gabriel n'était peut-être pas un véritable Embrouilleur, mais il agissait tout comme. Surtout côté bouffe, il adorait vraiment les sucreries. En deux semaines à vivre à ses côtés, j'en avais beaucoup appris sur lui et sa personnalité. Et honnêtement, plus j'apprenais à le connaitre et plus j'aimais la personne qu'il était. Derrière ses grands airs, il était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Suite à avoir payé les courses, je sortie de l'Épicerie et me dirigeas en direction de l'appartement. J'étais rendue en face de l'immeuble, je remarqua la présence de deux homme à l'entrée. Me voyant les bras charger de paquets, l'un d'eux me fit un sourire poli en m'ouvrant la porte. Mais le deuxième homme me regarda de la tête aux pieds d'un air séducteur et me fit un sourire charmeur. À vrai dire, il me dévorait carrément du regard ! J'haussa un sourcil avec un air indifférent face à lui. Je fis toutefois un sourire polie au premier homme qui lui m'ouvrait poliment la porte. Je m'apprêta à entrer quand soudainement… De l'eau se mit à tomber sur la tête de celui qui avait osé me regarder d'un peu trop près !

Je leva ma tête et sourie amusée en voyant Gabriel à une fenêtre, tenant un seau entre ses mains et affichant un sourire moqueur.

« -Oups… Pardon. » Dit-il du haut de la fenêtre d'un air faussement désoler.

Je rigola doucement alors que l'homme qui avait reçu le seau d'eau jeta un regard agacé à Gabriel. Je rentra dans l'immeuble tout en souriant. Je monta les quelques escaliers et m'arrêta à l'appartement que je partageais avec Gabriel. D'ailleurs, celui-ci m'ouvrit la porte. Il ouvrit la porte tout en m'accueillant avec un sourire en coin, il prit appuie sur la porte et me regarda un moment de la tête aux pieds avec un air séducteur.

« -Oh mais bonjour, jolie blondinette. » Dit-il d'un tont séducteur.

Je souris amusée et décida de jouer son jeu tout en disant aussi séductrice et amusée :

« -Bonjour, beau blond. Dite… Vous venez souvent dans le coin ? »

« -Moi… Mais j'habite ici, mademoiselle. » Dit-il avec amusement en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« -Ohhh ! Votre appartement semble très accueillant. Je pourrais peut-être emménagée chez vous ? » Dit-je en me retenant de ne pas rigoler.

« -Vous êtes une rapide, dite-donc ! Héhé, peu importe j'adore ça et j'accepte tout de suite ! » Sourit Gabriel avec amusement.

Ne pouvant pas me retenir plus longtemps, je rigola doucement de la situation. Gabriel sourit un peu plus et me prit quelques paquets pour m'aider à les porter jusqu'à la cuisine.

« -Ouah ! Dit-donc, t'as fait le plein de sucreries. » Sourit l'Archange Cadet.

« -En effet. » Dit-je avec amusement.

Je posa mes quelques paquets sur la table et commença à défaire le tout pour les placer dans l'armoire et le frigo, aider par Gabriel.

« -Au faite… Pourquoi t'as renversé le seau d'eau sur la tête de cet homme ? Il risque de t'en vouloir après ça. » Dit-je avec une pointe d'amusement.

« -Mouais bah… Il avait juste à ne pas te relooker de la sorte. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te dévore des yeux. J'ai fait que lui ''refroidir'' un peu ses idées à ce pervers. » Répliqua Gabriel malicieusement.

Gabriel avait un côté très protecteur, qui conte me relookant était sûr d'en payer le prix. D'un côté, je trouvais ça plutôt mignon. Je rigola doucement et m'approcha de lui. J'entoura mes bras autour de son cou et lui donna un petit bisou sur ses lèvres en disant en douceur :

« -Une chance que j'ai mon Archange protecteur avec moi pour me protégé des pervers. »

Gabriel entoura ses bras autour de ma taille et bomba fièrement le torse en me faisant un sourire en coin.

« -Je te l'est déjà dit… Je serais toujours là pour surveiller tes jolies fesses ! » Dit-il avec amusement en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Suite à ses paroles, il m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa d'un baiser à la fois fougueux et passionner. Je répondis à son baiser sans hésitation avant de sourire une dernière fois et de continuer à placer mes choses dans les armoires et le frigo. Une fois terminé, ont s'installa devant la télévision pour écouter un bon film d'horreur pour cette journée d'Halloween. Le reste de la journée fut plutôt relaxe, entre films d'horreur et friandises en tout genre.

Quand 20h arriva, j'avoua m'ennuyer un peu. Dehors, il c'était mis à pleuvoir très fort, à faire orage même avec des éclaires. C'était un temps lugubre, idéal pour l'Halloween. Mais il y avait pas beaucoup d'enfants dans ce quartier, ont ne pouvaient donc pas vraiment donner de bonbons. Les films d'horreurs qui passaient à la télévision étaient pas mal, mais Gabriel et moi les avaient tous vue une bonne dizaine de fois. Du coup, ça devenait vite lassant.

« -Ça fait du mal de l'avoué mais… Les frères Winchester me manque en ce moment. Et si ont allaient faire un tour au Bunker les embêter un peu ? Que quelques heures, et si ils sont trop emmerdants, ont n'as qu'à mettre les voiles à nouveaux. Tu en dit quoi ? » Proposa Gabriel après un moment.

J'y réfléchissais un instant et fini par sourire tout en disant :

« -Ouais, pourquoi pas ! À moi aussi, ils me manquent tous et Danielle surtout. Et comme tu dit, rien nous empêche de repartir si ont s'ennuient trop. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont se calmer à ce sujet, quand ils verront que tu m'as ramené saine et sauve au Bunker. »

Gabriel sourit à mes paroles. Ont étaient donc d'accord, ont alla aller faire un petit tour au Bunker. Gabriel semblait ravi à l'idée d'embêter de nouveau Sam et Dean, moi j'avais surtout hâte de revoir un peu Danielle et les autres. Car malgré que j'adore ma liberté, ils me manquaient tous aussi malgré tout. Une fois notre décision faite, ont se téléporta alors au Bunker. Je me téléporta moi-même seule… À vrai dire, c'était mon premier essaie à le faire vraiment seule sans l'aide de Gabriel. Heureusement pour moi, ma téléportation se passa très bien.

En à peine quelques secondes, je réussis à me téléporter sans mal. Je ressentie un léger picotement dans tout mon corps, j'eu l'impression de m'envoler et j'en eut un peu le souffle coupé. Mais l'arriver se passa plutôt bien. Je venais à présent d'apparaitre dans l'entrée du Bunker, juste devant la porte à l'intérieur. Je retrouva mon souffle et souris, satisfaite de mon résultat. Waw ! C'était plutôt super comme premier essaie seule à seule. Souriante, je descendis les escaliers de l'entrée. Celle-ci grinça légèrement sous mon poid, ce qu'évidement attira l'attention sur moi aussitôt. Ça ne fut pas très difficile d'attiré l'attention, car comme par hasard tout le monde étaient réunis à la table de travail. Chuck était assis au bout de l'un des bout de la table, l'air bien serin et calme comme à son habitude. Derrière lui appuyer contre l'un des murs, Michel afficha toujours son air impassible de toute émotions. Sam et Dean étaient assis côte à côte d'un côté de la table, alors que face à eux Castiel et Marie-May avaient leur place. À l'autre bout de la table à l'opposer complètement, je remarqua alors la présence de Lucifer. Oui, l'Archange Déchue était bel et bien là. Sur sa droite, je pouvais remarquer la présence de Danielle. En remarquant la présence de Lucifer, je me figeas sur place et sentie mon sourire se fanée légèrement en gardes. Je me figeas sur place, à mi-chemin dans l'escalier de l'entrée.

Sam et Dean se levèrent d'un même mouvement, mais en remarquant que c'était que moi ils ne sortir pas leur arme. Marie-Mai se leva elle aussi, avec un grand sourire visiblement heureuse de me voir de retour.

« -Cath' ! Tu est de retour ! » Dit-elle joyeusement.

La jeune adolescente détourna la table et venue vers moi pour me faire un câlin. Je descendis les dernières marches et sourie doucement en lui rendant doucement son câlin en disant en douceur :

« -Hello, ma belle. »

Suite au câlin de Marie-May, je tourna mes yeux vers les autres pour leurs faire un sourire que je voulue amical.

« -Hello, vous tous. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

« -Catherine. Waw… Tu sembles… Différente. » Dit Sam en me regardant un instant de la tête aux pieds.

Je sourie amusée.

« -Pas tant que ça. Je suis la même, mais disons… En version améliorer ! » Dit-je joyeusement en faisant un tour sur moi-même.

Tout en faisant un tour sur moi-même, je claqua des doigts et fit apparaitre une sucette dans ma main droite. J'arrêta de tournoyer et tendis la sucette à Marie-May avec un grand sourire. Celle-ci regarda la sucette un moment, bouche-bé. Elle semblait impressionnée que je sois capable de faire ce genre de tour.

« -Trop cool ! Comment t'as fait ça ? » Dit-elle en finissant part sourire tout en prenant la sucette.

« -Héhé… Gabriel m'as apprise quelques petits tour de passe-passe. » Dit-je toujours souriante.

« -D'ailleurs, il est où cet emplumée de malheur ? J'ai deux mots à lui dire. » Dit Dean en m'observant.

Je fronça doucement les sourcils en tournant mes yeux vers Dean. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était grandement énerver, et son ton de voix sonnait amère.

« -Tu est énerver contre lui ? » Dit-je en plissant les yeux d'un air soupçonneuse.

« -Pas seulement énerver, carrément en colère oui. Il t'a fait sortir du Bunker, alors qu'il sait très bien le danger qu'il y a en dehors ! Alors oui, je compte bien lui dire ma façon de penser. » Dit Dean avec agacement.

Je roula des yeux tout en soupirant légèrement. Je m'apprêta à répliquer, à mon tour un peu agacer mais… Avant que je le fasse, une voix familière et mi-enjoué et mi-malicieuse se fit entendre non loin de nous :

« -Ça va, calme-toi Deanou'. Avant que tu cherche à me déplumée plume par plume, je te fait remarquer que Cath' ce porte à merveille. Regarde là un peu, pas une seule égratignure ! Au contraire, elle est même plus forte que jamais. Je devrais être remercié pour avoir si bien veillé sur elle, héhé ! »

Je souris doucement tout en tournant mes yeux en direction de la voix, comme tout le monde. Gabriel venait de faire son apparition. Doucement appuyer contre l'un des murs, les bras croiser sur son torse, un fin rictus aux coins de ses lèvres. Il m'adressa un petit clin d'œil avant qu'il jette un regard enjouer vers le reste du groupe. Dean serra les points en jetant un regard noir à Gabriel, il semblait vraiment très énerver. Sam posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère ainé pour le calmer un peu.

« -J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu as transformé Cath' en une version féminine de toi en ses derniers jours qu'elle à passer en ta compagnie ! Tu aurais pû la mettre en grand danger, et tu le sais ! » Dit Sam calmement mais avec un regard de reproche.

Gabriel roula des yeux.

« -Tu ne voulais sans doute pas mal faire, tu voulais que lui montrer comment profiter de sa liberté hors du Bunker. Mais, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Tu n'aurais jamais dû la faire sortir d'ici et surtout pas la mettre hors de notre porter comme tu l'as fait. » Dit doucement Castiel avec un regard intense vers son grand frère.

Je soupira de nouveau tout en répliquant un peu agacer :

« -Gabriel ne m'as en aucun cas forcé, je l'ai suivie de mon plein gré. D'accord, il a fait en sorte que je ne sois plus en contact avec vous, mais ça c'était pour la simple bonne raison qu'il savait que vous me retrouveriez et me ramèneriez au Bunker. Il voulait tout simplement que je profite de mon moment de liberté au grand maximum. Honnêtement, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien ! J'ai fait des choses vraiment super, j'ai vue des endroits que j'avais encore jamais vus. Il ne m'a pas transformé, il m'a amélioré ! J'étais en sécurité avec lui, il veillait sur moi. Gabriel n'as absolument rien à se rapprocher. »

Je tourna mes yeux en direction de Gabriel et lui souris doucement. Sourire que l'Archange Cadet me rendue, l'air reconnaissant que je prend sa défense.

« -Rien à se rapprocher ?! Il a beaucoup trop prit de risque. S'il aime vivre dangereusement, cela le regarde. Mais il n'avait pas à t'entrainer dans ses délires à la con ! Il ne t'a peut-être pas forcé, mais je suis sûr qu'il t'a énormément influencé pour te faire craquer à le suivre. » Répliqua froidement Dean.

Je lui jeta un regard de reproche. Mais en y réfléchissant bien… Dean avait en effet raison. Gabriel ne m'avait pas forcé, mais il m'avait en effet beaucoup influencé pour que je fini par dire oui. C'était un peu de la manipulation, non ? Je cligna des yeux. Non ! Je refusais de me faire à cette idée. Jamais Gabriel ne m'aurais manipulé. J'avais accepté de mon plein gré, il n'avait rien à se rapprocher.

« -Dean à raison… Catherine ne le réalise pas, car elle t'apprécie beaucoup et refuse de voir le fait que tu l'as quelque peu manipuler. Mais toi, tu connais la vérité, Gabriel. Tout ce que tu voulais au fond de toi, c'est quelqu'un avec qui partagé ton monde. Et qui de mieux que Catherine ? Après tout, toi aussi tu l'apprécie. Et tu aimais bien l'idée de lui faire voir le monde extérieur à ta façon. Tu l'as bel et bien transformé, avoue-le. Il t'a fallu qu'une petite pousser, rien de bien méchant. Mais c'est bel et bien ce que tu voulais, quelqu'un avec qui partager tes délires ! Et en pensant qu'à toi, tu as été très inconscient, mon frère. Tu croyais pouvoir la protégé et heureusement ça été le cas. Mais imagine un peu si tu aurais échoué. Tu as pris un très grand risque. » Dit Michel impassible tout en observant Gabriel attentivement le regard sévère.

Gabriel se redressa légèrement et décroisa ses bas de sur son torse, tout en haussant un sourcil le regard moqueur.

« -Vous me rapprocher quoi, exactement ?! D'avoir voulue laisser Cath' s'amuser à ma manière ? De lui avoir offert une liberté ? De l'avoir entrainer avec moi là où elle s'est amusée plus que jamais ? Laissez-moi rire ! Vous auriez préférez que je pars sans elle ? Que je la laisse ici attrister part mon départ ? Que je la laisse enfermée ? Pardonnez-moi, mais vous êtes d'un ennui mortel ! Je peux comprendre qu'elle est finie par craquer à mon offre. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de lui faire voir un monde beaucoup plus marrant. D'accord, j'ai pris un grand risque… Mais j'avais la situation en mains. Et puis avouons-le… Que serais la vie sans quelques risques ? Non… » Dit-il en tentant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Un petit silence un peu gênant s'installa. Gabriel jeta un regard en direction de Chuck, son père. Comme si il espérait une quel-conte parole de soutient de sa part. Mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Chuck était resté assit à la table, il n'avait pas dit un seul mot. En le regardant de plus près, je crûe même y voire une pointe de déception dans son regard. Il était déçu par le comportement irresponsable de Gabriel ?!

« -Tu veux que je te dise… Je commence vraiment à en avoir par-dessus la tête de tes conneries. » Dit alors Dean avec énervement après un moment de silence.

Gabriel tourna son attention vers Dean, tout en lui faisant un sourire provocateur.

« -Allons, arrête un peu de t'énerver. Sans moi, ta petite vie d'Humain à toi et Sam serait beaucoup trop tranquille. » Répliqua Gabriel malicieusement.

« -Ça nous ferais des vacances… » Soupira Sam en roulant des yeux.

Le sourire de Gabriel s'élargit. Il semblait rendre cette situation comme un jeu. Il parue ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quelques choses, mais… Dean en fut plus rapide.

« -Cette fois, s'en n'est trop ! Depuis ton retour dans le monde des vivants, tout ce que tu fais c'est nous pourrir la vie à Sam et moi. D'abord, tu t'installe au Bunker sans qu'ont t'y aille inviter, tu fais des blagues à la con pas du tout drôle pour tout le monde, tu laisse tes friandises trainer un peu partout… La seule raison pourquoi ont t'acceptais, c'est que tu nous a tout de même aider au début pour le cas de Danielle et Cath'. Mais là c'est terminer, j'en n'ai par-dessus la tête ! Le fait que tu aille pu mettre Cath' en danger est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase ! » Dit Dean agacer.

Cette fois, je sentie mon cœur se serrer douloureusement. Quoi ? Non ! Pas ça… Je devais avoir mal attendue. J'écarquilla les yeux, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle. L'inquiétude commença à monter en flèche en moi.

« -Dean… Je t'en prie. » Dit-je en douceur en voulant le résonner.

Dean ignora mes paroles sans lâcher Gabriel du regard. Gabriel soutenais aussi son regard, son sourire avait fané et il afficha maintenant un visage plus dure.

« -Alors quoi ? Tu va me bannir du Bunker pour l'éternité, c'est ça ? » Dit Gabriel sèchement en ouvrant les bras.

« -Exactement. Tu dois t'en aller ! » Annonça sèchement Dean le regard dur.

Gabriel et Dean parurent se défier un moment du regard. À vrai dire, ils se fusillèrent carrément du regard.

« -De toute façon, tu as toujours attiré les ennuis. Il est grand temps que tu met les voiles, de façon définitive ! » Dit Dean froidement.

Gabriel cligna des yeux, il renifla l'air et fit un fin sourire qui parue un peu forcer et amère. Il semblait un peu vexé et aussi visiblement offenser par la réaction de Dean.

« -Très bien… Si tel est ton choix. C'est toi le Maitre des lieux après tout. Tu veux que je met les voiles ? Bien ! Mais ne viens plus me demander mon aide après ça… Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, vous verrez ce que sait de devoir faire sans moi pour balayer derrières vous les Winchester ! » Dit Gabriel sèchement.

L'Archange Cadet tourna par la suite les talons, sans un mot de plus en se dirigeant vers le sous-sol. Je sentie un pincement douloureux à mon cœur à l'idée qu'il part vraiment. Je me dépêcha alors de le suivre, mais je fus retenue par une main qui se posa sur mon épaule. Je leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Dean. Il me fit un regard désoler tout en disant, l'air plus adoucis envers moi :

« -Écoute… Je suis désoler, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Il n'a jamais eu sa place ici avec nous, ont n'as jamais sû se sentir lui, Sam et moi. Il n'a fait que nous attirer des ennuis depuis toujours, tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour lui. Tu devrais le laisser partir, c'est pour ton bien aussi. Il faut te rendre à l'évidence, cette obsession que tu as pour lui est loin d'être bien. »

Je serra la mâchoire et lui jeta un regard noire, tout en me dégageant de son emprise.

« -Tu ne réalise donc pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, même pour toi et Sam ?! Si tu le bannie du Bunker, il se retrouvera seul. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il vous apprécie vraiment. Tu n'as donc pas de cœur, au point de le laisser partir seul ?! » Dit-je froidement et la voix un peu nouée.

Dean parue un peu étonner de ma réaction. Je soupira et lui jeta un dernier regard de reproche avant de marcher rapidement en direction du sous-sol pour rejoindre Gabriel. Décidément, cet Halloween était beaucoup plus triste que je l'aurais imaginé…


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Chapitre 15 : Moment déchirant.**_

J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qui était présentement en traine de se passer. Dean venait de bannir Gabriel du Bunker ! J'avais l'impression que cela était en partie de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas accepté de sortir du Bunker, Dean n'en serait pas arrivé là. Quand j'arriva au sous-sol, je pouvais entendre de la musique qui venait de la chambre de Gabriel. D'ailleurs, sa porte était close. La musique qui se faisait entendre était forte, d'un style rock. En fait, je reconnue cette musique… Il s'agissait de ''Trickster'' du groupe de musique ''We Are Scientists''. C'était l'une de mes chansons préférées. En temps normal, entendre cette chanson aurait pû me faire sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Mais là présentement, j'avais plutôt le goût de pleurée. Je pouvais d'ailleurs sentir mes larmes qui commencèrent à bruler mes yeux, menaçant de couler à tout moment. Mon cœur était douloureusement serrer, tout comme ma gorge. Tout ça était de ma faute.

Une fois que je fus arrivée face à la porte de chambre de Gabriel qui était close, j'hésita un moment. Je prise une grande respiration et cogna à la porte timidement. Aucune réponse, que la musique ''Trickster'' qui jouais à fond.

« -Gaby'… C'est moi. Je peux entrer, s'il te plaît ? » Dit-je en douceur la voix un peu nouée mais assez forte pour me faire entendre.

La musique se baissa un peu. Elle se faisait toujours entendre, mais un peu moins forte. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'Archange Cadet. Il m'adressa un fin sourire tout en disant :

« -Hey… »

« -Hey… » Dit-je à mon tour tout en lui rendant ce petit sourire.

Mais mon sourire se crispa aussitôt alors que je baissa le regard en sentant ma gorge se serrer douloureusement. Une larme coula le long de l'une de mes joues, suivit rapidement d'une deuxième larme que je ne sû retenir plus longtemps.

« -Je… Je suis désoler. Tout ça est de ma faute. » Dit-je en pleurant.

Gabriel soupira doucement et me prise entre ses bras d'un geste réconfortant.

« -Hé… Ne dit pas de bêtises. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, allons. » Dit-il en douceur en me caressant le dos et les cheveux.

Je me laissa attirer vers lui et me blottis contre lui en entourant mes bras autour de son cou, et en cachant mon visage contre son torse.

« -Si je n'aurais pas accepté de te suivre… Dean n'en serais pas arrivé là… C'est ma faute… Je… J'aurais dû rester sagement au Bunker… » Dit-je en pleurant toujours.

Gabriel me dégageas de lui délicatement, il me prise par les épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux tout en disant fermement en douceur :

« -Tu n'y est pour rien, Cath'. Je savais bien que cela arriverait tôt ou tard. Les frères Winchester ne m'ont jamais porté dans leurs cœur, je n'ai jamais fait partie de leur ''petite famille''. Le fait que Dean souhaite me voir partir ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Ça me déçois et me vexe un peu, car honnêtement je pensais que avec le temps il aurait appris à apprendre à m'apprécier au moins un peu. Mais… Faut croire que je me suis trompé. Ça fait rien, je vais faire avec, ne t'en fait pas pour moi. »

J'essuya doucement mes larmes en calmant mes pleures peu à peu. Je souris pâlement, du moins j'asseya de sourire un peu.

« -Si tu pars, alors je devrais peut-être partir de nouveau avec toi ? » Dit-je en essuyant mes dernières larmes.

Gabriel sourit doucement, il abaissa le regard tout en me prenant mes mains. Puis il releva ses yeux vers moi, avec un petit soupir.

« -Rien au monde me feras le plus grand plaisir que te voir venir avec moi, crois-moi j'en meurs d'envie. Mais… Il serait préférable que tu reste ici. Tu est en sécurité ici au Bunker. Et les frères Winchester n'ont pas tort, j'ai toujours attiré les ennuis. Je ne veux surtout pas t'en attiré à toi. Alors, pour le mieux reste ici. C'est moi qui me suis fait bannir, pas toi. Je dois donc affronter ça seul cette fois. » Dit-il avec un sourire qui parue un peu triste.

« -Tu… Tu va aller où ? » Dit-je triste pour lui.

Gabriel parue songeur un instant. Il haussa les épaules tout en disant :

« -J'en sais trop rien… Je verras bien. Mais t'en fait pas pour moi, je suis habituer à cette vie d'exilé. »

« -Tu va m'appeler au moins ? » Dit-je la voix nouée.

« -Évidement… Tous les soirs ! » Dit-il rassurant.

« -Ont ce reverras ? » Dit-je le regard intense.

« -Ça oui, je te diras où je suis dès que je trouverais où m'installer définitivement. » Dit-il en douceur.

Je sourie pâlement. Je me rapprocha de nouveau de lui et le serra très fort contre moi, alors qu'il en fit autant tout en me caressant les cheveux et le dos en douceur. J'étais toujours blottie entre les bras de Gabriel quand à ce moment… Ont fut interrompue par des bruits de pas. Je me dégageas doucement de Gabriel et redressa la tête. Je remarqua alors la présence de Danielle, elle était avec Lucifer. Je fus un peu mal à l'aise en la présence de Lucifer, mais je me contenta d'éviter de regarder en sa direction tout en restant près de Gabriel.

« -C'est assez étrange comme situation… Les Winchester accepte la présence de Satan en personne, mais pas la mienne. » Dit Gabriel avec un sourire un peu narquois.

Lucifer haussa un sourcil et fit un sourire pas très rassurant. Il sera légèrement les poings et sans prévenir… Il envoya son poing droit à la figure de Gabriel ! Je lâcha un petit cris de surprise, alors que Gabriel posa ses mains sur son nez avec une petite grimace de douleur.

« -Arrrgh ! Ouah… Moi aussi, je suis très content de te revoir grand frère ! » Dit Gabriel d'un ton ironie tout en se tenant toujours le nez douloureux.

« -Ça, c'est pour avoir dit aux autres que j'étais en contact avec Danielle, suite à ce que Catherine s'est confié à toi. » Répliqua Lucifer en lui jetant un regard glacial.

Je fronça les sourcils, un peu surprise qu'il sait la vérité. Gabriel fronça les sourcils, un moment songeur. Il cligna des yeux et parue comprendre alors que son regard se posa sur Danielle. Il soupira doucement alors qu'il relâcha son nez qui saignait un peu.

« -Tu lui a tout dit ? » Dit Gabriel avec une pointe de reproche à Danielle.

Danielle haussa un sourcil tout en répliquant sèchement :

« -C'est donnant-donnant, Gabriel. Tu as ouvert ta grande gueule, alors j'en ai fait autant. Et je ne lui cache rien. »

Je sentie un petit pincement à mon cœur, alors que j'abaissa le regard. J'étais prête à porter le blâme, pour protégé Gabriel. Mais maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, j'étais sûr que Lucifer alla plutôt se venger sur lui.

« -Je dois admette que je n'y est vue que du feu, c'était un joli bluff que tu m'as fait là, Cath'. Porter le blâme pour protégé Gabriel de ma colère. » Dit Lucifer malicieusement mais restant calme.

J'avala nerveusement ma salive et redressa lentement mes yeux en sa direction. Pendant un bref instant, je croisa ses yeux d'un bleu d'acier glacial. En croisant ses yeux, je ne pû m'empêcher de réprimer un petit frisson. Je me sentie rougir, je détourna le regard en me mettant à fixer mes chaussures tout en disant d'une petite voix :

« -Je savais que tu t'en prendrais à lui si tu savais la vérité. Et ça, je ne le voulais pas. Alors oui, j'ai porté le blâme. »

Lucifer eut un fin sourire en coin, il plissa les yeux en continuant à m'observer un instant en silence avant de répliquer toujours aussi calme et malicieux à la fois :

« -C'était très courageux de ta part, je dois l'avoué. »

Évidement que j'avais été courageuse, car peu de gens aurait sû lui faire face de la sorte comme j'avais fait. Je cligna des yeux, je redressa la tête mais évita de croiser ses yeux. C'est dingue comme il pouvait me rendre mal à l'aise. Un petit silence assez gênant s'installa un moment entre nous quatre. Suite à quelques secondes de silence, Danielle prise parole en regardant Gabriel tout en disant sur un ton neutre :

« -Dean reste déterminé à l'idée de te faire bannir du Bunker, mais je l'est convaincue de le faire que pour quelques temps et pas définitivement. »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Il semblait un peu étonner que Danielle aille réussis à convaincre Dean. Il abaissa un moment le regard mais le releva aussitôt tout en disant l'air plus calme :

« -Pour combien de temps ? »

« -Le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu réfléchis à tes actes. Et quand tu auras fait tes preuves pour nous faire voir que tu as réfléchis, alors tu pourras peut-être revenir. » Expliqua-t-elle le visage neutre en haussant les épaules.

Gabriel hocha la tête, l'air compréhensif.

« -Merci… D'avoir parler à Dean pour le convaincre de me laisser revenir une fois que j'aurais réfléchis. » Dit Gabriel en douceur visiblement reconnaissant de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Danielle soupira, elle roula des yeux et répliqua un peu froidement :

« -Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Gabriel. Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai fait ça… Si je l'ai fait, c'est pour Cath'. »

Danielle me jeta un regard et rajouta plus en douceur :

« -J'ai fait ça pour pas qu'elle souffre trop longtemps de ton absence comme moi j'ai souffert de l'absence de Lucifer. »

Malgré qu'elle disait faire ça pour moi, je garda un regard triste. Même si Gabriel pourras revenir, ça n'empêchait pas qu'il devait partir pour le moment. Et ça, ça me rendais très triste de le voir partir.

« -Dean compte demander à Chuck et Michel d'installer des protections pour t'empêcher de revenir. Alors si je serais toi, je ne tenterais pas de revenir avant qu'ont ne t'en donne la permission. Et pas d'embrouilles, sinon tu risque de le regretter. » Prévenue Danielle calmement en rapportant son attention sur Gabriel.

Au dernière parole de Danielle, je remarqua le regard de Gabriel se durcir légèrement. Il ne semblait pas apprécier l'idée que Dean demande à Chuck et Michel de mettre des protections pour l'empêcher de revenir.

« -Mouais bah… Celui qui risque de le plus le regretter, c'est eux en me bannissant ! » Répliqua Gabriel avec une petite moue.

« -Gabriel… Je ne voudrais pas m'attirer ta colère, mais je suis du même Avis qu'eux sur certains points. Tu as besoin de réfléchir à tes actes. Particulièrement sur le fait de comment tu agis avec Cath'. Depuis notre retour, tu as bien changé. » Dit Danielle en le regardant avec un air de reproche et un peu agacée.

« -Tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi… Il ne m'a rien fait du tout ! » Dit-je avec un petit soupir.

« -Oh ne ment pas, je sais que toi aussi tu as remarqué son changement. Sauf que tu refuse de te l'avouer, parce que tu l'aime. Par amour, tu refuse de voir ce qu'il te fait. Mais au fond de toi, tu le sais très bien qu'il à changer. Sa manipulation… Son côté possessif… Cette manie qu'il a de vouloir te garder que pour lui ! » Dit Danielle en m'observant attentivement.

Je cligna des yeux, le regard légèrement troublée. Je ne voulais pas l'avouée, mais il est vrai que j'avais remarqué quelques changements chez l'Archange Cadet. Gabriel posa l'une de ses mains sur l'une de mes épaules. Je releva doucement ma tête en sa direction et remarqua son visage devenue impassible, presque froid.

« -Tu ne sais rien du tout de la raison de mes faits et gestes. » Dit-il impassible.

« -Alors explique-nous ?! » Dit Danielle un peu énervée par son comportement.

Gabriel soutenue son regard, un moment impassible de toutes émotions. Il leva un instant ses yeux vers le ciel, il soupira puis rapporta son attention sur Danielle d'un air de nouveau mi-moqueur et mi-provocateur.

« -Tu veux que je te dit… J'en n'ai marre de devoir toujours me justifier devant vous tous ! De toute évidence, je n'ai jamais fait partie de votre petite famille et ça ne seras jamais le cas. Je vais mettre les voiles sans faire d'histoire, je n'ai pas ma place ici de toute façon. Je partirais dès l'aube. » Dit Gabriel en haussant un sourcil.

« -Très bien… Dans ce cas, j'espère bien que ton moment de réflexion te remettras les idées au claire. » Dit Danielle avec un petit soupire.

Gabriel renifla l'air et détourna le regard, le visage de nouveau neutre face à elle. Danielle parue un peu agacer de son indifférence. Elle roula des yeux et porta son attention sur moi l'air un peu plus adoucie. Je détourna le regard, je lui en voulais toujours un peu. Elle me fit un sourire triste et décida alors de partir, marchant en direction de notre chambre. Je remarqua Lucifer, qui restait un instant immobile en observant Gabriel. L'Archange Cadet parue vouloir dire quelque chose mais… Avant qu'il dit quoi que ce soit… VLAME ! Lucifer venait une nouvelle fois de mettre son poing à la figure de Gabriel ! Gabriel émit un petit grognement de douleur en se tenant de nouveau le nez.

« -Arrrgh ! Mais… J'ai rien fait, pourquoi ce coup de poing cette fois ?! » Dit l'Archange Cadet indigner de la situation.

« -Ça, c'est pour m'avoir appelé ''Satan'' ! Tu sais bien que je déteste ce genre de surnom. » Répliqua Lucifer agacer.

Gabriel ne répliqua pas, mais son regard de reproche restait présent. Lucifer roula des yeux, puis il tourna les talons en suivant Danielle de près. Je me retrouva alors de nouveau seul à seul avec Gabriel.

En tourna mon attention vers Gabriel, je remarqua qu'il se tenait toujours le nez d'une main. Il avait visiblement mal. Je m'approcha doucement de lui et posa mes mains sur ses mains avec un sourire que je voulue adoucie.

« -Je peux peut-être asseyez de guérir ta blessure ? » Dit-je en douceur.

Gabriel m'observa un instant et hocha doucement la tête pour m'approuver. Il retira alors sa main de sur son nez et me laissa observer les dégâts. Son nez était visiblement casser cette fois. Je me concentra en fermant les yeux, puis je posa une main douce sur son front. Peu de temps après, je sentie une onde d'énergie m'entourée. Quand j'ouvris mes yeux pour observer Gabriel, son nez était à présent guérit comme si rien n'était. Je sourie pâlement, fière de mon résultat. Gabriel me rendit mon pâle sourire, signe qu'il n'avait plus mal maintenant.

« -Merci. » Dit-il en douceur tout en me prenant les mains.

« -Ce n'est rien. » Dit-je en douceur à mon tour tout en lui souriant.

Mon sourire se fit toutefois un peu triste, car je savais que dès que l'aube sera là il partira. J'abaissa mon regard tristement, tout en lui tenant toujours les mains. Gabriel resserra doucement son emprise sur mes mains, je releva mes yeux vers lui et remarqua son regard rassurant. Il me sourit pâlement en me regardant droit dans les yeux et il se recula de quelques pas en me tenant toujours les mains, il m'attira doucement vers lui pour que je rentre dans sa chambre. Je me laissa docilement faire, entrant dans sa chambre. L'Archange Cadet me laissa entrée et referma la porte derrière moi.

La musique avait arrêté, le silence régnait à présent dans la chambre. Tout en me tenant toujours les mains, Gabriel m'entraina doucement vers le lit. Je me laissa faire, ont s'assit sur le bord du lit. J'abaissa le regard en cachant ma tristesse, je pouvais sentir ma gorge se nouée douloureusement. J'avais envie de pleurée encore, mais je retenais mes larmes. Je me mise à fixer nos mains entrelacé en silence.

« -Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai changé envers toi… Pourquoi je suis en effet devenue possessif et que j'ai en effet la manie de vouloir te garder que pour moi ? » Dit Gabriel en douceur après un moment d silence.

Je releva mes yeux vers lui.

« -Rien ne t'oblige à te justifier, Gaby'. Je ne t'y obligerais jamais. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, sache que je le supporterais quand même. » Dit-je en douceur en l'observant.

Gabriel sourit un peu plus, il semblait apprécier le fait que je me montre si compréhensive à son égard.

« -Non… Rassure-toi, je crois que au contraire, je te dois tout de même quelques explications au moins à toi. » Dit-il tout en me caressant l'une de mes joues.

Je souris doucement à son geste.

« -Dans ce cas, je t'écoute… » Dit-je en douceur sans le quitter des yeux.

Gabriel pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, il m'observa un moment et fini par sourire en douceur tout en disant :

« -Quand tu est partie dans ton monde, il y a de ça 5 ans… Cela m'a été beaucoup difficile. Evidemment, je ne le laissais pas vraiment paraitre. Je suis orgueilleux, je n'aime pas montrer que je suis vraiment attacher à quelqu'un, mais… C'est bel et bien le cas. Je me suis attacher à toi, et encore plus, je t'apprécie sérieusement. C'est justement ça le problème, je tien à toi et j'ai maintenant très peur de te voir repartir à nouveau. Alors oui je suis possessif, ou je veux t'avoir pour moi seul… Parce que je réalise que tu est la seule personne à vraiment me supporter et m'apprécier tel que je suis. Si je cherche à te garder autant près de moi, c'est surtout pour éviter de te voir partir et de te perdre à nouveau. »

Je l'écouta parler et je comprise sa raison. En gros, si il agissait comme ça c'est parce qu'il m'appréciait vraiment et il avait juste très peur de me voir partir et me perdre à nouveau. Je souris doucement, tout en portant l'une de mes mains à l'une de ses joues que je caressa en douceur.

« -Sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir, Gaby'. » Dit-je en douceur pour le rassurer.

Gabriel sourit pâlement, il posa l'une de ses mains sur l'une des miennes que j'avais posées sur sa joue puis il y déposa un baiser. Je souris à son geste, puis je me blottie entre ses bras alors qu'il me serra fortement contre lui.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt calmement. Je resta tout le long avec Gabriel dans sa chambre. Je ne voulais pas le voir partir, je redoutais le moment où il alla partir. Mais pour l'instant, l'Archange Cadet semblait tout faire pour pas que j'y pense. Il avait fait apparaitre une tonne de friandises en tous genres dans des bols sur le lit, ont discuta d tout et de rien tout en restant enlacer l'un à l'autre. Je me sentais bien. Si bien que je fini par m'endormir… Confortablement blottie contre Gabriel, ma tête était posée au creux de l'une de ses épaules, une de mes mains posées sur son torse et ses bras à lui entourées autour de moi. Alors que je me sentais plonger peu à peu dans le monde des rêves, je pouvais sentir son odeur familièrement sucrée me chatouiller agréablement les narines. Pour le moment, je pouvais dormir paisiblement à ses côtés… Mon réveille alla sans nul doute être difficile en remarquant son départ… Mais pas tout de suite…


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Chapitre 16 : Moment de réconciliation.**_

Quand je me réveilla le lendemain, je me sentais apaiser et relaxer. J'avais vraiment très bien dormis, je ne m'étais pas réveiller une seule fois dans la nuit. Je souris doucement, soupçonnant mon Archange d'y être pour quelque chose. Chaque fois qu'il me sentait agiter ou tracasser par quelque chose, Gabriel apaisait mon sommeil en faisant en sorte que rien ne me trouble. En y réfléchissant bien, Gabriel était bel et bien mon Ange-Gardien. Il veillait vraiment sur moi. Tout en continuant de sourire doucement, je m'étira lentement tel un chat sortant de sa sieste. Je sentie toutefois mon sourire se fanée légèrement en sentant un vide à mes côtés. Je sentie mon cœur se serrer douloureusement dans ma poitrine et une boule horriblement douloureuse de tristesse se former dans ma gorge. J'étira doucement mes bras, tapotant à la recherche d'un corps qui serait là. Mais rien… Que le vide. Tout en sentant le chagrin faire soudainement surface en moi, j'ouvris mes yeux en douceur. Je réalisa alors que j'étais en effet bel et bien seule dans le lit. Gabriel n'y était plus. Mais je pouvais toutefois voir une enveloppe blanche et une fleur de Lys poser sur l'oreiller voisine à la mienne.

Je me redressa délicatement sur mes avant-coude, puis je prise l'enveloppe entre mes mains qui c'était mise à trembloter légèrement. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et y découvrit une lettre, je la déplia et la lut dans ma tête :

Chère Cath',

Au moment où tu liras cette lettre, je serais sans doute déjà très loin du Bunker. Je t'en prie, ne soit pas triste de mon départ. Je veux que quand tu pense à moi, ça soit à tous les beaux moments passer ensembles que tu te mémorise. Je veux que tu penses à moi avec le sourire. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je me trouverais bien un petit coin tranquille. Je t'appellerais dès que je le peux. D'ici là, tâche de garder le sourire et embête bien les frères Winchester pour moi, d'accord ? Sache que je penserais toujours à toi.

De Ton Archange, qui t'apprécie et t'embrasse très fort.

Je lus et relue la lettre à plusieurs reprises. Vraiment, Gabriel avait une très belle écriture. Sa lettre me touchait beaucoup. Après une dizaine de fois à l'avoir relue, mon regard se posa enfin sur la fleur de Lys toujours posé sur l'oreiller. Je la prise délicatement entre mes doigts et eut un regard attendris en la reniflant. Cette odeur… Elle me fit sourire, trouvant bizarrement l'odeur très familière. Associer à Gabriel. Je ferma un instant les yeux, continuant de renifler l'odeur tout en serrant de mon autre main la lettre de Gabriel contre moi. Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps, j'éclata soudainement en pleure tout en me laissant tomber dans le lit, la tête dans les oreillers. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Je voulais rester là et pleurée toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Les secondes, les minutes et les heures s'écoulèrent. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé du lit. Ah oui… J'avais seulement bougé pour enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable. J'avais retiré mon pyjama et j'avais enfilé une simple chemise. Pour être plus précise, j'avais emprunté l'une des chemises de Gabriel. J'étais après tout dans sa chambre en ce moment, et je n'avais pas l'intention d'en sortir tout de suite. J'avais donc enfilé l'une de ses chemise de couleur rouge foncer, elle était un peu trop grande pour moi et m'arrivais environ à mi-cuisses, avec des manches un peu trop longues, et ça me faisait un grand décolletée en ''V'' malgré que je l'aille boutonnée totalement. Mais je me sentais bien dans cette chemise, surtout que l'odeur familière de Gabriel y était imprimée. Pour le reste, je n'avais pas vraiment prise la peine de me maquiller ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même mes cheveux, je m'étais contenter d'en faire une couette rapide à laquelle plusieurs mèches rebelles s'y échappaient ici et là. Mais je m'en foutais pas mal de mon physique en ce moment. À quoi bon m'en faire ?! Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit de toute manière. Je voulais rester là, ici sans voir personne jusqu'au retour de Gabriel.

J'étais présentement allongée dans le lit, la tête enfuit dans les oreillers quand à ce moment… J'entendis quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Mais malgré que j'aille bel et bien entendue, je ne répondis pas. Je ne bougeas même pas. Je n'avais pas envie de voir qui que ce soit. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, ont cogna une deuxième fois alors que la voix de Danielle se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, d'un tont de voix adoucie :

« -Cath'… C'est moi. Tu peux m'ouvrir, s'il te plaît ? »

Je ne bougeas toujours pas, je ne répondis même pas.

« -Oh aller, je t'en prie… Je sais que tu m'en veux d'avoir dit à Lucifer que c'était la faute à Gabriel s'il ne pouvait plus me contacter. Mais c'était la vérité, je ne pouvais pas lui cacher ça. Et puis, tu dois avouer que Gabriel l'as quand même un peu cherché ! C'est lui qui a ouvert sa grande gueule le premier. Aller ouvre, s'il te plait. Je t'ai apporté de quoi à manger. » Dit-elle tout de même adoucit envers moi.

J'émis un petit grognement, la tête toujours enfuit dans les oreillers. À l'entendre parler de la sorte de Gabriel, je ressentie un pincement douloureux. Elle avait peut-être raison, mais ça me faisait tout de même mal de l'entendre parler contre lui.

« -Je n'est pas faim… » Dit-je la voix un peu nouée.

« -Mais… Tu dois quand même manger un peu, tu va perdre des forces sinon. » Dit Danielle visiblement un peu inquiète pour moi.

Je ne répliqua pas. Pour être honnête… Je me foutais carrément de perdre mes forces ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que Gabriel revienne. Sans que je me retienne plus longtemps, j'éclata de nouveau en pleure tout en serrant un oreiller contre moi. Danielle devait être partie maintenant car je ne l'attendais plus. Tant mieux, pour le moment je voulais être seule. Le reste de la journée et soirée s'écoula. Je ne bougeas toujours pas de la chambre de Gabriel, sauf pour aller au petit coin. Je n'avais pas mangé de la journée, je commençais à avoir quelque effet de vertige en signe que je perdais un peu de force. Mais je m'en foutais pas mal ! Je me mise au lit très tôt. Honnêtement, j'avais que ça à faire… Dormir… Dormir… Dormir…

Quand je me réveilla de nouveau le lendemain matin, je ne bougeas toujours pas de la chambre de Gabriel. À vrai dire, je n'en avais pas vraiment la force. Je commençais vraiment à perdre mes forces. De toute façon, je ne voulais pas bouger. Les heures s'écoulèrent de nouveau. J'étais allongée dans le lit, avec ma tête enfuis dans les oreillers quand à ce moment… J'entendis quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Je ne bougeas pas, je ne montra aucun signe de vie. Je n'avais pas envie de voir qui que ce soit. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, la personne en question devait être partie, car le silence était de nouveau maitre. Mais à ce moment précis, j'entendis alors un petit bruit d'un bruissement de battement d'ailes. Et je ressentie aussi une présence non loin de moi. Quelqu'un semblait s'être assit sur le rebord du lit. Je ne réagis pas vraiment, me disant que ça devait peut-être être Danielle qui c'était téléporter ? Ou alors Castiel, peut-être bien ? Peu importe, je ne voulais pas les voir. Je me contenta alors d'ignorer cette présence. Un petit silence s'installa mais, après quelques secondes, une voix calme et malicieuse à la fois se fit entendre à mes côtés :

« -Ce n'est pas très poli, de ne pas répondre à la porte quand ont cognent. »

Cette voix… Je frissonna légèrement en la reconnaissant. Je tourna doucement ma tête sur le côté et j'ouvris alors mes yeux pour remarquer la présence de… Lucifer ! L'Archange Déchu était bel et bien là, sagement assis sur le rebord du lit, tenant entre ses mains un plateau en argent sur lequel il y avait un verre de jus d'orange et une assiette de trois crêpes inondés de sirop d'érable. Il m'adressa un fin sourire en coin en remarquant que j'ouvrais enfin mes yeux pour tourner mon attention vers lui. Je me redressa légèrement sur mes avant-coudes, tout en lui jetant un regard méfiante. Lucifer roula des yeux et me tendis le plateau de nourriture…

« -Assit-toi, tu dois manger un peu. » Dit-il calmement en m'observant.

J'abaissa mes yeux vers le plateau de nourriture qu'il me tendais. Je ressentie un petit pincement à mon cœur en savant que Gabriel adorais les crêpes.

« -Je… Je n'ai pas faim. » Dit-je en détournant le regard pas très à l'aise.

Lucifer haussa un sourcil et me sourit moqueusement tout en répliquant :

« -Allons… J'ai fait ce déjeuner moi-même que pour toi. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas me vexé en n'avalant rien du tout ?! »

Je me sentie légèrement nerveuse à l'idée de le vexer. Je soupira doucement et fini par me redresser doucement en position assise dans le lit. Je plaça les oreillers derrière moi pour pouvoir y accoté confortablement mon dos, alors que Lucifer posa le plateau de nourriture sur mes genoux en m'encourageant du regard de manger. Je prise nerveusement la fourchette et le couteau, puis je coupa un bout de crêpe avant de le manger. Miam ! Je devais avouer que c'était vraiment délicieux. Et même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer à haute voix, il est vrai que j'avais très faim. Je coupa quelques autres bouchées pour pouvoir manger avec plus d'appétit.

« -Voilà qui est mieux… Ont se sent mieux avec de quoi dans le ventre, pas vrai ? » Dit Lucifer avec un fin sourire en coin après un bref instant de silence.

Je releva mes yeux en sa direction et hocha doucement la tête. Il est vrai que malgré tout, manger me faisais un grand bien. Je l'observa un moment et remarqua ses yeux d'un bleu glacer se poser sur mon avant-bras gauche, là où ont y voyait toujours la brûlure qu'il m'avais fait quand il m'avais contacter en rêve il y a quelques semaines. Je remarqua son sourire s'effacer légèrement et son regard se faire un peu… Triste ? Oui, c'était bel et bien une pointe de tristesse que je voyais dans son regard.

« -Tu as encore mal ? » Demanda-t-il en douceur sans quitter ma brulure des yeux.

« -Non, plus maintenant… » Dit-je en haussant les épaules tout en prenant une gorgée de jus d'orange.

« -Ah… Bien, tant mieux alors. Si tu le souhaite, je peux faire disparaitre cette brûlure. » Dit l'Archange Déchu tout en relevant ses yeux vers moi.

Je le regard, un peu hésitante. Légèrement en garde. Pouvais-je vraiment avoir confiance ? Alla-t-il vraiment faire disparaitre cette brûlure, ou alors alla-t-il au contraire empirer les choses ?

« -Tu ne ressentira presque rien, qu'un petit picotement. » Me rassura Lucifer en me voyant hésitante.

Je cligna des yeux, encore un moment hésitante. Je fini par lâcher un petit soupir et hocha positivement la tête. S'il avait le pouvoir de faire disparaitre cette brûlure, alors je voulais bien. Car après tout, je préférais nettement ne pas avoir ça sur mon bras. Je posa alors le plateau de nourriture sur ma table de nuit et tendis mon bras à Lucifer, pour le laisser faire. L'Archange Déchu me prit mon bras en douceur et observa un instant ma brûlure. Il ferma les yeux tout en posant son autre main par-dessus. Je fronça doucement les sourcils en ressentant un petit picotement dans tout mon bras, pas très douloureux mais un peu agaçant tout de même. Je pouvais ressentir une puissante onde d'énergie. Après quelques secondes, les picotements se calmèrent et Lucifer retira sa main en relâchant mon bras.

« -Voilà… Ça devrait aller. » Dit-il avec un fin sourire.

J'abaissa mes yeux pour voir le résultat, et je remarqua en effet que la brûlure avait disparue de mon avant-bras. Plus rien, tout était de retour à la normal à présent ! Je redressa mes yeux en direction de Lucifer et lui accorda un très pâle sourire en le remerciant du regard. J'étais rassurer qu'il aille vraiment fait disparaitre ma brûlure.

« -Je sais que tu m'en veux toujours, pour ce que je t'ai fait subir i ça 5 ans. Et je sais aussi que tu me crains beaucoup depuis mais… Sache que je le pense vraiment, quand je dit ne pas te vouloir vraiment du mal. Sache que j'espère qu'un jour, les choses s'arrange entre nous et que je puisse de nouveau avoir ta confiance. » Dit Lucifer en m'observant attentivement l'air bien calme et sincère dans ses paroles.

Je souris un peu plus, tout de même toucher par ce qu'il disait. J'aimerais tant le croire… Peut-être que je pouvais lui faire de nouveau confiance ? Mais une partie de moi me hurlais intérieurement de ne plus faire cette erreur. Je soupira doucement en baissant un moment le regard, mais je le releva presque aussitôt et ouvris ma bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais… À ce moment précis, la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable se fit entendre !

Je sursauta légèrement et tourna mon attention en direction de ma table de nuit, là où était poser mon téléphone portable. Je fronça les sourcils, me demandant un moment qui pouvais bien m'appeler. Mon téléphone portable sonna une deuxième fois. Je me décida alors à tendre la main, je prise mon téléphone portable et le porta à mon oreille tout en disant :

« -Oui… Allô ? »

« -Hello, Ma Belle ! » Dit alors une voix familière à la fois enjoué et malicieuse.

Cette voix… Je l'aurais reconnue entre milles. Gabriel… C'était bel et bien lui. Je sentie mon cœur faire un double bon dans ma poitrine, alors qu'un sourire bêta commença à naitre sur mes lèvres.

« -Gaby' ! Oh, si tu savais comme ça fait un bien fou de t'entendre ! » Dit-je joyeusement heureuse d'entendre sa voix.

Je l'entendis ricaner légèrement alors qu'il dit d'un tont adoucit envers moi :

« -Sache que c'est réciproque. Alors… Tout va bien de ton côté ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tout en jetant un regard en direction de Lucifer qui était toujours présent dans la chambre. Celui-ci c'était lever pour me laisser un peu d'espace et il regarda les alentour avec un fin sourire, observant le décor de la chambre de son petit frère qui était bien à son image. Je soupira doucement en abaissant le regard un peu triste.

« -Honnêtement… Tu me manque beaucoup. » Avouais-je la voix un peu nouée d'émotion.

« -Ne t'en fait pas, mon retour risque de se faire bien plus vite que tu te l'imagine. » Me rassura la voix de Gabriel.

Ses paroles me firent doucement sourire.

« -Et toi, alors… Ça va ? Tu est où maintenant ? » Dit-je en douceur.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que l'Archange Cadet me répond l'air détendue :

« -Mouais… T'en fait pas pour moi, ça peut aller. Ne le prend pas mal, mais… Je ne pense pas pouvoir te dire où je suis. Simple sécurité. Et je sais très bien que tu tenterais de me retrouver. Alors non je te dit rien, car je veux que tu reste au Bunker pour l'instant. »

Je souris doucement tout en disant :

« -Tu me connais bien ont diraient. »

« -Je commence, oui. » Dit Gabriel avec amusement.

Je rigola doucement à ses paroles. Quand à ce moment… J'entendis du bruit venant du côté de Gabriel. Un verre semblait s'être cassé au sol et j'entendis également le souffle de l'Archange Cadet se couper légèrement, comme si il avait été surpris par quelque chose.

« -Tout va bien, tu est sûr ? » Dit-je un peu intriguer.

Un petit silence s'installa un moment… Gabriel resta étrangement silencieux.

« -Gaby'… ? » Dit-je un peu inquiète cette fois.

« -Je vais devoir te laisser… Je t'appel ce soir, fait attention à toi. » Dit Gabriel dans un demi-murmure.

« -Gabriel… » Dit-je en voulant le retenir de raccrochée.

Mais trop tard… L'Archange Cadet avait déjà raccrochée ! Je soupira doucement en raccrochant à mon tour. Je devais avouée être très heureuse d'avoir entendue sa voix, mais la façon qu'il avait raccrochée si rapidement m'inquiétait un peu. J'espérais que Gabriel ne s'aille pas attiré des ennuis.

« -C'était Gabriel ? Il va bien ? » Dit alors Lucifer calmement en me sortant de mes pensées.

« -Oui, c'était lui. Et… Hum… Mouais, il va bien… Enfin… Je crois… Ouais. » Dit-je toujours un peu troublée.

« -Bien. Tu sais, tu fais ce qui te plaît… Mais… Je suis sûr que si Gabriel était là, il n'aimerait pas te voir d'un état aussi triste. Tu devrais sortir un peu de cette chambre, ce n'est pas bien de rester enfermer. » Dit Lucifer amicalement avec un fin sourire tout en reprenant le plateau de nourriture que j'avais terminé.

Je tourna mes yeux en sa direction et je souris pâlement. Il avait sans doute raison.

« -Peut-être bien… » Dit-je en douceur.

Lucifer sourit un peu plus à mes paroles. Il me donna une petite tape amicale sur l'une de mes épaules, puis il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre tout en disant :

« -Et puis je suis sûr que les autres seraient heureux de te voir aussi. »

Je fis un dernier petit sourire que l'Archange Déchu me rendit. Puis il quitta la chambre en me laissant seule. Pour le moment, je restais toujours dans la chambre de Gabriel. Mais ce que Lucifer m'avais dit m'avais fait réfléchir… Il est vrai que Gabriel n'aurait surement pas aimé me voir aussi triste et déprimer. Je devais me reprendre en mains et retrouver un peu le morale.

Les minutes et les heures passèrent à nouveau. Il était à présent autour de 19h30. Je n'avais toujours pas sortie de la chambre de Gabriel, sauf pour aller au p'tit coin. Mais je commençais peu à peu è reprendre sur moi-même, me disant que à partir de demain j'alla commencer à sortir de cette chambre un peu. J'étais présentement vêtue simplement en sous-vêtements, avec une des chemises rouge foncer qui appartenait à Gabriel. Celle-ci était un peu trop grande pour moi, surtout au niveau des manches et du collet qui me faisait un grand décolletée en ''V'' malgré qu'elle soit bien boutonnée, et elle m'arriva à mi-cuisses sous les fesses. Mais bon, c'était malgré tout très confortable, et l'odeur familière de Gabriel qui y était imprimé me faisait doucement sourire. Mes cheveux étaient quelques peu en bataille, en une couette vite-fait. Je n'étais pas maquiller, pour le moment je laissa reposer ma peau. Je n'avais pas mise de parfum non plus, préférant garder l'odeur de la chemise de Gabriel sur moi. Puis à mon cou, je portais toujours mon fameux collier en or offert part Gabriel.

J'étais présentement au milieu du lit, en position assise avec mes jambes croisées sous moi. Sur mes genoux, je tenais mon ordinateur portable. J'écouta tranquillement de la musique sur mon ordinateur, quand à ce moment… Quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Je redressa la tête, un moment hésitante. Mais après quelques secondes, je décida de laisser la personne entrée. Peu importe qui c'était, je me sentais maintenant prête à faire la paix. Plus calme et détendue, j'étais prête à coopérer. Je fis un petit mouvement de main pour faire en sorte que la porte de déverrouille, un petit déclique se fit entendre puis je prise parole tout en disant calmement :

« -C'est ouvert… »

La porte s'ouvrit alors en laissant voir la présence de celui qui avait cogné… C'était Dean. Entre ses mains il tenait un plateau en argent, semblable à celui que Lucifer m'avais apporté ce matin même, remplie de nourriture. En observant l'Ainé des Winchester, je remarqua son air à la fois méfiant et en garde face à moi. Je remarqua aussi ses yeux se poser sur mon décolletée, avant qu'il les détourne d'un air un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne pû m'empêcher d'étirée mes lèvres en un fin sourire en coin, légèrement amusée.

« -Je… Hum… Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être faim. » Dit-il maladroitement en asseyant toutefois de paraitre sûr de lui.

Je pencha doucement la tête sur le côté restant silencieuse, alors que je posa mes yeux sur le plateau qu'il tenait entre ses mains. J'y remarqua une assiette avec deux tranches de jambons à l'ananas, avec des patates pilés et des petits pois verts, puis un verre de lait et une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat.

« -C'est Danielle qui a fait le repas, mais c'est moi qui à penser à te mettre une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat. Je sais que tu adore le sucrée. » Rajouta Dean avec un petit sourire visiblement un peu crisper.

Je redressa mes yeux vers lui et haussa un sourcil face à son comportement. Serait-ce possible que le grand Dean Winchester craigne ma colère ?! Oui, c'était visiblement ça. Je pouvais le deviner, à sa manière d'agir et de faire attention à ce qu'il disait pour pas m'énerver. Je reniffla l'air tout en haussant les épaules, mais je lui adressa un pâle sourire.

« -Il est vrai que j'ai un peu faim. » Dit-je toujours calmement.

« -Bien… Super. » Dit-il avec son sourire toujours un peu crisper.

J'inclina doucement la tête, pour montrer que je contais rester calme pour le moment. Dean entra alors dans la pièce avec un peu de méfiance, tout en refermant la porte derrière lui en évitant de loucher sur mes jolies formes. Je posa mon ordinateur portable sur ma table de nuit, puis je laissa Dean s'approcher. Une fois près du lit, il me tendit le plateau de nourriture. Je prise le plateau sur mes genoux et lui fit un petit sourire. Je commença alors à manger en silence, alors que Dean resta non loin en m'observant un instant sans rien dire. Miam ! Je devais avouée que manger me faisais un bien fou, surtout que j'avais rien mangé depuis ce matin.

J'étais à moitié de mon assiette, quand Dean se décida enfin à prendre parole, d'un tont de voix un peu hésitant mais adoucit envers moi :

« -Je voulais en profiter pour te dire, pour ce qui s'est passé avec Gabriel… Sache que je peux comprendre que tu m'en veule. Tu l'apprécie beaucoup, ça se voit. Mais sache que je… Je suis… Enfin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Dit-il maladroitement.

J'avala ma bouchée et releva mes yeux vers Dean. Je plissa légèrement les yeux, lui jetant un regard intense. Était-ce sa manière de s'excuser ? Si c'était le cas, c'était des excuses assez pitoyables ! S'il voulait s'excuser, il devait le faire sincèrement.

« -Je crois comprendre où tu veux en venir, mais… Continue, éclaire-moi. » Dit-je avec un sourire en coin le regard provocatrice.

Dean abaissa le regard, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

« -Mouais… Enfin… Tu vois… » Dit-il en piétinant d'un pied à l'autre pas très à l'aise.

« -Oui… ? » Dit-je en haussant un sourcil amusée.

L'Ainé des Winchester soupira en me jetant un regard de reproche. Il se passa une main sur le visage et s'assit sur le coin du lit tout en finissant par me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« -Je suis désoler si j'ai dû en arriver là. Voilà, c'est dit ! » Dit-il sèchement en grimaçant.

Je rigola un peu et lui sourit d'un air rassurant. Il semblait sincère malgré tout.

« -Je ne suis pas désoler pour lui, mais je suis désoler si cela a fait un petit froid entre nous. Tu est une très bonne amie depuis le temps, tu est un peu comme la sœur que Sam et moi avions jamais eu. Alors oui, je m'excuse d'en avoir arrivé là car je sais que cela t'as blessée. Et te blessée n'était pas mon intention. J'espère seulement que tu me pardonneras et que notre amitié pourra redevenir aussi indestructible qu'avant. » Rajouta Dean plus en douceur et plus sûr de lui cette fois.

Je l'écouta parler et ne pû m'empêcher de sourire adoucit. Cette fois, il m'avait bel et bien convaincue. Il tenait à notre amitié, tout comme moi malgré tout. J'abaissa doucement le regard et lâcha un petit soupir tout en ramenant une mèche rebelle derrière l'une de mes oreilles avant de relever de nouveau mes yeux vers Dean.

« -Ça va… Tu m'as convaincue. J'accepte tes excuses, Dean. Et évidement que j'accepte de continuer notre amitié comme avant. Mais, promet moi un truc… Arrête d'être aussi dur avec Gabriel ! D'accord, c'est un emmerdeur mais… Il en n'a beaucoup fait pour vous, et je pense qu'il n'est pas remercié à sa juste valeur. Soit sympas, arrête de le considéré comme un ennemi. Il ne l'est pas, il fait partie de notre petite famille. » Dit-je en douceur en lui faisant un petit sourire.

« -Mouais… Je n'aime pas l'avouer, mais tu as peut-être raison. » Approuva Dean en me rendant mon pâle sourire.

Je souris doucement un peu plus. Je posa le plateau de nourriture de côté, puis je me rapprocha doucement de Dean pour lui faire un câlin amical qu'il me rendis aussitôt sans hésitation. J'étais toujours entre les bras de Dean, quand à ce moment, mon téléphone portable sonna de nouveau…


End file.
